Clashing Melodies
by Crimson Rose Blooms
Summary: Mikan is going to Gakuen Alice - the best music school in the world. But she has a problem. Can music prodigy Natsume fix it?
1. Prologue

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Sighing, he pressed the perfect keys of the upright piano with his slender fingers.

"Honestly Natsume, you've been sighing all day," complained Ruka as he strode up to his raven haired best friend.

"Hn"

"What's wrong this time?"

"Nothing…"

"Uh-huh," grinned Ruka, "Is it Persona again?"

"Tsk. Doesn't matter."

"Well, today wasn't good for me either. I was practicing during lunch and then Hotaru came out of nowhere and took millions of pictures of me!"

"As usual," smirked Natsume, his fingers leaving the piano.

"Have you come out with any new tunes?"

"Hn"

"Well, there's going to be a girl transferring to our class tomorrow," informed Ruka, "And why'd you stay home today?"

"Just wanted to."

"What about your sister?"

"Fine."

"Are you going to visit her?"

Natsume nodded and gazed out his bedroom window.

Who in the world would be new and able to join their class? Class B is the top musical class. Everyone is a music prodigy. Class B are the people who give the best performances. Class A being great at theory and Class C being amazing at the history and tuning. How could a new girl possibly join in like that?

"Anything else happened in school?"

"Not really. Jinjin is going to give you detention if you don't come to school tomorrow."

"Tsk, like I care."

* * *

"Bye Jii-Chan…" cried the childish brunette, clinging onto her grandpa's yukata.

"It's alright Mikan. Now hurry along and remember to visit alright?" he chuckled at his grand daughter.

"I will," she replied confidently as she wiped her tears to a side.

"Be careful and make sure to be good. Say hello to Hotaru for me will you?"

"Of course I will - as soon as I find her. Bye Jii-Chan! I'll be back before you know it." Mikan grabbed her luggage and rushed off to the arriving bus, leaving behind her home.

"You've grown so much Mikan... Just like your mother," he smiled softly.

"Bye!" Mikan yelled back, completely oblivious to what her grandpa was thinking or saying. With a lingering look, she boarded the empty bus.

The bus would take her to Gakuen Alice – the best music school in the entire world.

There she will enhance her skills as a musician. A musician... Just like her mother was.

"I hope everything is how I dreamed it would be," sighed Mikan, gazing out the bus window with the raindrops dripping down uncontrollably.

* * *

"Hello Mikan-chan! I'm Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher! If you need anything just come and find me okay?" introduced the cheery teacher. His amethyst eyes shimmered as he adored his newest student.

"It's nice to meet you Narumi sensei. Thank you very much," bowed Mikan, examining her new room. It was pretty big compared to one back home.

"Alright then. Here's your uniform and be ready at 8:45 outside classroom B," Narumi concluded.

"No problem. Thanks again Narumi-sensei!" grinned Mikan.

After placing the fitted uniform on her fluffy chair, Narumi-sensei glided out the room and left Mikan alone to unpack in her dorm.

Wondering what her Jii-Chan was doing far away from her current location, she sighed again. She unzipped her luggage to pull out her pallid nightgown and changed. Was this school really going to help her the way she wants to?

She brushed her teeth and pleated her hair hurriedly before she headed to her massive bed which wasn't as comfy compared to the one back home.

Maybe tomorrow would be one of her best days where she meets new companions and becomes a part of another family.

* * *

Natsume slumped into bed once he had come back from the ward.

But with all that unless chattering, only one thing stuck to his head.

'_There's going to be a girl transferring into our class tomorrow._'

"Hn. Guess I'm going to school tomorrow then."

He started to drift off into sleep wondering who this transfer student is. She must be good at an instrument. But what? And what is she like?

But if she is anything like Sumire and his fan girls... He'd be pissed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Class B

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters, but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Why didn't the alarm ring?!" groaned Mikan as she dashed to classroom B.

Gakuen Alice is massive and one classroom is not exactly easy to find - especially when the handout map wasn't exactly easy to read.

Mikan bolted out of the dorms and into the building just as the bell rang loudly for all to hear. She tied up her messy brunette hair into two quick pigtails. (That was the only hairstyle she knew when she's in a rush.) The uniform was perfect on her but she had no time to admire it since she was late on the ring of her broken alarm clock.

"Now how am I suppose to make a good impression?!" she squealed as she went speeding down the neverending corridors until she came upon the huge letter B. Ignoring everything else she rushed forward...

"Oi! Watch where you're going baka," groaned the stranger, as he rubbed his head.

Mikan got up from the floor and bowed repeatedly, "I'm really sorry, but I'm in a rush!"

"Whatever Polka."

"Okay bye!" Mikan walked towards the B when she realized what she had been called...

Polka? What was that? Perhaps he had mistaken her for someone else. Or would it have been -

"You pervert!" screamed Mikan but the boy was no longer there.

* * *

Narumi sensei spotted her fairly quickly after the echoed scream and smiled. He faced his class and announced, "Alright class, today we have a new student joining our glorious class! Mikan-chan, you can come out now."

She regained her breath and strode in calmly, only to be shocked by the class' reaction.

"Please introduce yourself," Narumi sensei grinned.

"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Mikan Sakura and I hope to be friends with all of you!"

However, the class' reaction wasn't exactly... good.

No one cared: some were chatting with their friends, a few were reading some form of book, some took the opportunity to nap, some played pranks and some even started eating their breakfast. Either way, no one bothered to notice the new astonished student.

"Oh well, Mikan-chan, you can sit up at the back. That's the only empty bench over there."

"Thank you Narumi-sensei," Mikan smiled gratefully as she scanned across the classroom for a familiar face. Unfortunately, she seemed to find no one, however, she found her seat and settled down.

Narumi just naturally announced it'd be another free period as he pranced out of the room. Mikan didn't bother to question it. What was the point? This school seemed so messed up. How was she suppose to study here and become a musician?

Just then, squeals and cries came around the class.

* * *

"Natsume-kun is back! Kyaa!" proclaimed a group of starry-eyed girls as they crowded around the entrance like dogs would when their owners arrived with snacks in their hands.

"Natsume-kun, why didn't you come to school?" one of the surprisingly loud ones screamed.

The boy being talked to completely ignored them as usual. He made his way over to the back of the bustling classroom while Ruka warmly accepted the greetings of his welcoming classmates.

Upon his arrival at the bench, he noticed a pig-tailed brunette daydreaming on his seat - the middle of the back bench.

"Oi, get out off my seat," grunted Natsume roughly.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here and-" The brunette flicked her head around to find out who the bad-mannered person was. Time seemed to freeze as realization hit her. Mikan's expression changed rapidly into a scowl. "The pervert!"

"Move, Polka," he glared at her.

"How dare you call me that!" exclaimed Mikan, "I demand an apology."

"Hn."

Natsume just seated himself down and Ruka went beside him, squishing Mikan to the end. She twitched and made a mental note that she had to report this to Narumi-sensei as she left the seat. It just wasn't worth fighting about. Silently, she moved down a row to where a girl was quietly reading. Thinking they could be quick friends, she intorduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Mikan Sakura, the new transfer student. Who are you?"

The girl put her hand swiftly into her pocket before pulling out a massive black contraption aimed it at Mikan. Shortly, bullets came flying out. Before she had a chance to react, the bullets had pelted towards her head.

Baka, baka, baka!

"Ouch! That hu - Hotaru!" gapped Mikan as another pang of realization hit her. It was definitely her! "Thank goodness! I thought we weren't in the same class! Come on, give me a hug!" She spread her arms -

Baka, baka, baka!

"Ow... Seriously! Stop firing!" she attempted to block the blows with her arms.

"I'm not controlling it. It's just that it's designed to hit idiots," explained Hotaru in a calm manner as she returned to her book which (apparently) was the reason why Mikan didn't recognise her from the start.

"Oh! Jii-chan says hi!" chuckled Mikan at her childhood friend hoping she would give a great response. Saying that she misses the town, the people -

"Okay."

"Geez, that thing really hit my head hard," complained Mikan as she rubbed the wound.

"A-are you alright?" asked a shy boy sitting on the row below.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. And you are?"

"I'm Yuu Tobita, the class rep. You can come to me if you have any questions. I hope we become good friends," Yuu smiled gently at Mikan.

"Sure! It's a pleasure to meet you Tobita-kun! I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"You can just call me Iinchou, Sakura-san. That's what everyone else calls me," he advised, his glasses lopping to one side.

"Great! Do you mind if you show me around then? I think I'll definitely get lost around these areas. This school is enormous! I can't believe this kind of place exist!"

"It won't seem big after you get accustomed to this school. It's a brilliant school though," Yuu explained.

Mikan chuckled, "You are such a nice person Iinchou. Then... Um... What about classes? What's our next class? Narumi-sensei didn't give me a timetable so I was thinking I shuold go to the staff room to ask about it."

"Do you not know?" Iinchou gasped.

"Know what?" Mikan furrowed her brows. At this point, Hotaru also placed her book down.

"Class B only practises for performances. That's our main purpose. The first offical one coming up is on December : The Christmas Dance. We'll be assessed then. But don't worry, it's not such a big deal."

"Eh?!" squealed Mikan, nearly falling off the edge of the bench.

"So what instrument do you play?" inquired Iinchou, "That way I could help you find things a lot easier. Like, lots of the senpais are willing to give you tips and such."

"Um... P-ppppp..." she stammered.

"Oh! The piccolo?" guessed Iinchou, "I don't actually know of many people who play the piccolo in this class. But I'm sure there are many players around the school."

Mikan quickly shook her head.

"This idiot only knows piano," Hotaru interrupted their conversation.

That comment gained thousands of glances, glares and gasps from the class.

"This girl can play the piano **and** gets to class B on her first day? The nerve of this school!" yelled a perm-haired girl, looking at Mikan with disgust. She pointed at her and Mikan immediately wanted to shrink, "You are a disgrace!"

Two girls jumped out of their seats to meet Mikan. "Do you play any other instruments?" asked a pink haired girl. The concern in her voice was not fake.

"...No. Unless the spoons count," joked Mikan nervously only to a depressed reply from the other girl. What was going on?

"You're dead."

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Instruments

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor any of its characters but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"What do you mean I'm dead?" asked Mikan looking at her classmate.

"Oh sorry. I'm Nonoko by the way-"

"And I'm Anna" added the pink haired girl who was concerned.

"Let's talk about this outside" advised Iinchou, looking at the glaring class. Their dislike towards Mikan must've grown a ton.

The gang of Nonoko, Anna, Iinchou, Hotaru and Mikan stepped out the pressurized classroom but they could still hear the echoing complaints of the Permy.

"So who was that?" asked Mikan looking back at the class.

"The one who shouted at you was Sumire," replied Nonoko.

"She's nice but... honestly obsessed with Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun," added Anna.

"The pervert and the bunny guy?" questioned Mikan.

"They are pretty popular for their rare performances. Rare as in you hardly see them and rare as in they play in a completely different level as us" Iinchou explained.

"So what do you guys all play? I know Hotaru plays the violin" Mikan said glancing at her best friend who answered her.

"Iinchou plays the saxophone at Grade 6, Nonoko plays cello at Grade 5, Anna plays flute at Grade 5, Sumire - or Permy- plays the violin as well. She only performs and doesn't do grades. Neither does Hyuuga who plays the piano and Nogi plays trumpet."

"So I guess they don't do grades because they think they might fail," Mikan voiced her thoughts.

Baka, baka, baka!

"Watch your mouth if you want to stay in this school" Hotaru warned as she stalked off in the other direction.

"Wait, Hotatu! Where are you going?" cried Mikan.

"Music rooms. You're too loud," she replied and continued on her way with the book tucked under her arm.

"Meanie... So will you guys show me around?" asked Mikan hopefully.

"Sure!" chirruped Anna as she pulled her new friend away.

* * *

"Can you believe that girl?" gasped Sumire, "Playing the piano? Are you alright Natsume-kun?"

"Go away." Natsume got up and walked out the classroom with Ruka and his white bunny.

"Rejected, Permy," laughed Koko as he followed his friend along with Mochu and Kitsuneme.

"Damn Koko," uttered Sumire. She sighed in frustation as the boys left her.

"So Natsume, how's the new girl?" asked Mochu, uninterested.

"Strange girl" inquired Natsume as he stopped, "What is it this time Persona?" To his left, a shadow of a tall man appeared. Dressed completely in black as if to keep out the sun, he looked at Natsume and the rest of his gang. He tore off the white mask concealing his dark emotionless eyes but he had a playful smirk on his lips.

"Come on, you're late already" he told Natsume in his velvet like voice. It was eerie and no at all soothing but it had an edge to it.

"Tsk. Whatever." Natsume turned to his gang and gave them a look before following Persona to their classroom.

"So a new girl huh? Pianist too?" questioned Persona.

"Don't involve her" growled Natsume.

"An attatchment already? Haven't we gone through this Natsume?"

"Tsk. Like I'd listen to you," he muttered darkly.

"Well, I'd like to see how much you've improved" Persona muttered back to him as he led him into the music room.

Natsume sat upon the stool and placed his hands on the piano. He glared at Persona before starting a warm-up for his piece. How he hated it. How he hated Persona. And how he hated being forced to play the piano. That was probably the main reason why he hates it so much.

* * *

"And finally, the music rooms. I think that's all we can show you for the moment but remember that we're going to Central Town on saturday" reminded Anna.

"How could I forget? The way you talk about that Howalon is already too appetizing" giggled Mikan.

"Okay. Well i better get going. See you in class tomorrow okay?" Iinchou waved goodbye.

"Alright see you all tomorrow. Thanks so much for today."

"No problem Mikan-chan. See ya!" Nonoko headed to her room along with Anna.

Once she was alone, Mikan decided to check out the Music Rooms since she was there already. Inside each classroom were many instruments. How this school afforded it all just with council money was a mystery. Many were occupied but there were definitely some free rooms. She snuck around listening to other people's performances until she came upon a strange sound. It was terrible - almost like someone was trying to murder their instrument. But this instrument being a harp... it didn't really pleasure the ear.

Mikan couldn't resist the urge to go into the room, "Excuse me but what are you doing to your harp?"

"Um.. Who are you?" the girl urgently hid behind the instrument.

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Mikan Sakura. What's your name?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Pure Paradise

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Nobara… Nobara Ibaragi."

"It's nice to meet you Nobara-chan! Just call me Mikan!"

"Alright Mikan-chan," murmured Nobara in her timid voice.

"So… what were you doing with the harp?" asked Mikan observing what Nobara had been previously doing.

"Just tuning. I'm in class C so…"

"Oh yeah! You must be if you're good at tuning. Do you mind showing me?" Mikan cheered excitedly.

"Sure," replied Nobara, smiling at Mikan as she plucked the strings again.

Mikan watched in interest as she went around to the piano. "Do you mind?"

"No. Go ahead" Nobara answered her.

Mikan took a deep breath, stretched and began playing.

"Canon in D?"

Mikan nodded as she continued until someone barged into the room.

"Nobara! Is that you?" asked a young boy who was holding a guitar case.

Mikan stopped abruptly and slammed her hands on the piano. "Who are you?"

"Is it any of your business?" asked the boy glaring at her.

"Why are you so rude?!" yelled Mikan, "I'm Mikan Sakura the transfer student. Who are you?"

"I'm not going to answer you," he turned to Nobara, "Are you done?"

"Nearly Youichi-kun, just wait a little more." Nobara faced Mikan, "I'm sorry. This is Youichi Hijiri also from Class C. He plays the guitar and-"

"Nobara, don't tell the hag about me," Youichi irked Mikan.

"Don't be so mean Youichi-kun. Mikan-chan is my friend. She's really nice," Nobara smiled.

"So do can you play the guitar?" asked Mikan.

"Duh," replied Youichi not looking at her.

"Why not show Mikan-chan?" suggested Nobara, "You sound really good anyway."

"Fine," he placed the case down, "but for you."

"Hmph. You sound like that idiot Hyuuga."

"Whatever." Youichi picked up the guitar and placed it on his lap and started to strum.

Both Nobara and Mikan listened happily. It was a Spanish type of plucking technique. It looked difficult but Youichi was doing it flawlessly with his eyes closed. Mikan could only close her eyes and listen.

* * *

"You've done better Natsume."

"Shut up. I'm going," Natsume gave Persona one last glare before going along the corridor. He heard 'Pure Paradise' and it had its flaws but overall a high class performance. And the plucking sounded familiar. It had to be…

"Youichi" he called as he walked in only to see two other people he knew as well.

"Oh. Onii-san" he replied as he stopped his piece.

"Aw… I was looking forward to the end!" groaned Mikan as he looked at Natsume, "And it was your fault."

"Hn."

"It doesn't matter Mikan-chan. I'm sure Youichi will play again sometime for you later," Nobara comforted.

"Yeah right," Youichi snorted.

Natsume smiled kindly at Youichi. He's definitely improved even within the short span of a month.

"Well done, Youichi."

"Thanks Onii-san," Youichi smiled back.

Mikan only looked in wonder at the warmness between the two. How could they be so cold on their own but when they're together they act so… warmly. There seemed to be no reasonable answer but it meant that they had another side and that was the side Mikan wanted them to show.

"Oi Polka, what are you doing?"

"Sitting?" Mikan mocked.

"Get off."

"Geez, you're so mean! Bye Nobara-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Of course Mikan-chan," she grinned at her.

She smiled back brightly and then ran out the door, of course not before saying, "Thanks Youichi. I don't get why you're in Class C, you're super good!"

"Honestly, that girl knows nothing," Youichi sighed at the innocence of the girl.

"Hn." Natsume decided to go somewhere else - preferably his sakura tree.

* * *

Moaning, Mikan looked around again. Where was her dorm? She was still getting used to still annoyingly huge area.

"Urgh! Where are the dorms? I've been circling here for the millionth time!" she yelled.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked a sleepy lad. He obviously just got up since his uniform was messed up and his beanie had been tilted to one side a bit too much.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to find the girl's dorms."

"In that case, I'll come with you. I need to see Misaki anyway."

"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend," he blushed. "I'm Tsubasa and you are Mikan Sakura?"

"How'd you know?"

"Everyone knows about you now. The second Class B pianist especially the performance you put up with Hyuuga. You've become famous around the entire school."

"So what class are you in Tsubasa-senpai?"

"Class A," Tsubasa-senpai answered, "There is it Mikan-chan. I'll see you around okay?"

"What about Misaki-senpai?"

"You'll meet her some time later."

"Okay. I'll see you later Tsubasa-senpai!"

* * *

Ruka found Natsume resting in his usual spot with his manga across the face.

"Tired already?" he asked as he took a seat beside him.

"No…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"Just thinking…"

"About the transfer student?"

Natsume smirked, "Well, her as well. But mainly Youichi…"

"Oh yeah… I've haven't seen him since the last performance during summer."

"Yeah… I was thinking about that summer."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Thanks to the reviewer(s)! :) I'd love it if you guess left one... But you don't have to.


	5. Challenge

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Narumi-sensei~" chirruped Mikan to her homeroom teacher, "Can Hotaru be my partner?"

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan already has an assigned partner. You have… um… Natsume-kun!"

"Eh?! But Narumi-sensei… "

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan but it's all I can get you. I'll tell you if I can get you a new partner."

"Alright," Mikan pouted, making her way up to the seat beside Natsume again. It was a Thursday homeroom and in two days' time, Mikan had her shopping planned out. However, regulations were that no student could go to Central Town without their partner. That explains Mikan's moaning and begging. It came out as nothing since there was absolutely no one – except him.

"Natsume, please," whined Mikan for the millionth time.

Natsume completely ignored the girl who had continuously asked him to go with her but the answer remained the same.

"Geez, you're so annoying," Mikan looked over him to see Ruka feeding his rabbit. "Wow. It's so cute!"

"Thanks," Ruka replied as he gave it another piece of carrot.

"You're so kind Ruka-pyon!" Mikan joked but grew to like the name quickly. "So about you go to central town as well! We could go as a group!"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

"But Ruka-pyon, it'll be so much fun."

Ruka – the boy who was brought up nicely to be a gentleman – surely could not refuse such an offer. He sighed as he nodded.

"Yay! We could buy some Howalon, go shopping, watch a movie… There's just so many things I want to do! What do you want to do Ruka-pyon?"

He shrugged, "Maybe buy some more pet food."

"You are such an animal lover," giggled Mikan, "We're going to meet up at the bus stop at 12pm so we can have lunch there too. But then Nonoko and Anna want to go back to practice. I really want to hear them play but they told me to wait until the performance."

"I'd like to watch you play as well Mikan-chan" Ruka smiled.

"M-me? No, I can't."

Sumire Shouda saw this as a chance to show her weakness.

"Of course she can't. She can't play – she shouldn't even be in our class," Sumire glared.

"Mikan-chan can!" defended Anna and Nonoko.

Mikan flinched, "Anna… Nonoko… Don't."

"You don't have to be shy. Mikan-chan, you are a good pianist," Anna cheered.

"You've never heard me play," Mikan countered.

"They've seen the videos Mikan," responded Hotaru, finally becoming part of the conversation.

"What?!"

"Sorry, Mikan-chan. We were just desperate to check out your skills," Nonoko told her shyly.

Wondering how Hotaru got the recordings didn't really require much skill. She had watched her play from when she just started to the point where she had been forced to leave. Of course, she hasn't gotten any footage since she was 15.

"Oi, little girl," Natsume grunted.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Mikan.

"If you play a piece… I'll go to central town with you," Natsume offered.

"Eh?!" the whole class screamed, bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Alright Mikan, you'll do it," Hotaru answered calmly who already pulled out her earplugs.

"Why do you get to make that decision?!" squealed Mikan.

"Because it'll make me rich to get it on tape."

"Y-you'll film me?"

"Duh. So it'll be tomorrow during homeroom."

* * *

Narumi sensei had already left but he had heard the screams. Ever since Mikan arrived, screams around here weren't exactly a surprise anymore.

He only hurried to the staff room, hopeful that Misaki sensei would always be there for him to annoy.

* * *

"No! I can't do it!" yelled Mikan.

"Yes, you can and yes, you will," Hotaru held up her gun.

"Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan has her reasons," defended Iinchou.

"Iinchou!" she clung onto him.

"She doesn't have a choice," Sumire snorted. "This is the only way she can prove that she belongs to class B."

"Just do it Mikan-chan," Ruka urged.

"Fine! But remember you promised that we'll go to central town!" Mikan pointed at the lad who had removed the manga from his face in a relaxed position.

"Hn."

Mikan stomped out the room and Natsume smirked as Ruka just shook his head at the way they were being so childish.

Natsume didn't know what had made him say that. What was the reason?

He was curious about the little girl and obviously, her talent.

"Natsume, are you sure about this?" asked Ruka worriedly.

"Hn. Come on Ruka."

They both left the classroom to the music corridors.

* * *

"Nobara-chan! Youichi!" cried Mikan to the two friends side-by-side.

"Oh, Mikan-chan," Nobara greeted her.

"It's the hag," Youichi smirked.

"Oi! That's rude!" she growled at the guitarist.

"Youichi-kun… Mikan-chan, what's going on?"

"I… I need help."

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Departure

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"What for Mikan-chan?" Nobara asked in her sweet voice.

That was where Mikan broke down.

"That stupid Natsume made a deal with me! He said that if I perform in front of the class during homeroom he'll go to central town with me!" she cried.

"Geez. Hag, you look uglier when you cry," Youichi added.

"Don't be so mean. Poor Mikan-chan is upset… Why'd you agree?"

"Hotaru made me…" sniffled Mikan.

"You're so stupid. Nii-san is much better than you so there's no chance of you giving a better performance than him."

"I never said I could!" Mikan started wailing again.

Nobara patted her head comfortably, "It's alright Mikan-chan, but you have to explain why you can't give the performance."

She rubbed her tears and sat up, "Okay. I started playing for as long as I can remember, but I've only played for Jii-chan and no one else."

"So basically, you've never performed," snorted Youichi, going into the music room.

Nobara led Mikan in as she advised her, "Mikan-chan, why not play for us and I'm sure we can give you tips."

Mikan gulped and looked at the grand piano urging her to play. However Youichi had already started plucking the strings of his guitar.

"How about you play accompaniment?" suggested Nobara, indicating Youichi and his guitar.

"…Um…"

"Of course she can't. She's a horrible pianist," sighed Youichi as he began playing Pure Paradise again, "I bet she can't even improvise."

"So what? You can't even play any other song without your music sheets!" screamed Mikan.

"Fine," Youichi challenged and started to play a new song. It started with a few notes and Mikan followed quickly with a few chords. Then they began playing freely.

Nobara sat back, listening thoughtfully. She had tips prepared for Mikan and Youichi was doing well. If she had to guess, Youichi must've started with the song 'Departure' which shortly changed because of Mikan's improvisation skills.

Meanwhile, Mikan was enjoying her time playing for her friend and with a friend.

* * *

"Hm… I guess the little girl isn't that bad after all," smirked Natsume as he walked past.

"How'd you know it's her?" asked Ruka who was listening carefully.

"Hn"

"So you have another lesson tonight?"

"Concert."

"… Natsume… Do you want me there?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine," he answered.

"…"

"Go Ruka. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Why not take the day off tomorrow Natsume? You'll be too tried. And when you come back then you'll just–"

"I said I'll be fine. Just go."

"Alright," Ruka sighed, "Bye Natsume."

"Hn"

* * *

"Well, that was helpful," Mikan sighed.

Youichi ignored her and Nobara just said it was perfect before they both rushed out the door. It seemed as though they were afraid of something happening. Mikan made a mental note to ask when she saw them again.

"Oi, Mikan-chan!" grinned Tsubasa, he had noticed the frustrated brunette.

"Hi Tsubasa-senpai! Did you get to Misaki-senpai yesterday?"

"Yep! And she wants to meet you. Anyway, why are you so depressed?"

"It was that idiot Natsume Hyuuga!" she fumed and explained her terrible situation.

"Well, when I play the French horn, all I do is just close my eyes. Just you and the music. Will that help you in any way?"

"Thanks Tsubasa-senpai. I'll try that. And if Misaki-senpai wants to meet me, why don't you guys come to central town with us too?"

"Great! I'm sure she'll be really happy."

"Tell her I can't wait to meet her okay?"

"Of course. Well, I better go deliver your message. Bye Mikan-chan!"

"Yep, bye!" Mikan waved to Tsubasa until he was no longer in sight.

Now all that was left was her to pick her piece, play and wait…

* * *

Natsume glared at Persona as he entered the class where all the rest of the performers were waiting – including Nobara and Youichi. None of them looked at all delighted at what was going to happen.

"So you've finally shown up. Okay, you know the drill. And remember, if anything goes wrong, the closet person to you won't live for another day," Persona warned as he put on his mask. "Now let's go."

"Tsk."

"Onii-chan, I heard that you put the hag to a test," muttered Youichi.

With that, Natsume smirked. "Bet she asked you for help."

"It was Nobara's idea."

"Hn"

"Hyuuga-san, why are you so mean to Mikan-chan?" asked Nobara.

"Tsk. She pisses me off," Natsume replied as he left the classroom.

He must endure tonight to watch the show tomorrow…

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

Thanks a _bunch _for the reviews. I loved reading them! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. La Campanella

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Shaking terribly, Mikan entered the classroom.

"Mikan-chan, good morning!" grinned Nonoko.

"What's wrong? You should be happy," Anna told her.

"How can I? I'd rather that maths test than do this," groaned Mikan as she lounged to her seat.

"Hotaru~" whined Mikan, "Please stop this!"

"No," she answered and continued working on her gadget.

"Mikan-chan. Just play and get it done and over with," Ruka encouraged.

"… You don't understand," sniffed Mikan.

"So you're going to back down now?" laughed Sumire victoriously.

She growled at her, "Not in a million years. Jii-chan told me never to back out."

"Then go ahead, play," she taunted.

Angrily, Mikan go up from her seat.

* * *

Natsume was bummed out from yesterday and he had to get up early for morning practice too. But now there was some entertainment for him. The little girl had gotten up from her seat and made her way down to the front.

"Hello my gorgeous class! Oh! What are you doing Mikan-chan?" asked Narumi sensei as he entered the room.

"Nothing, sensei. She was just going back to her seat," Mochu lied smoothly.

"That's not true," mumbled Yuu.

"Hm? Did you say something Iinchou?" asked Narumi, smiling at his class.

"Um…"

"Good morning Sensei!" Mikan replied, "I was just going to my seat."

"Sensei, the whole class is here. There is no point for you to stay here," Sumire stated.

"Alrighty then! But Jinno-sensei wants the class for a meeting about the Alice festival after school. So please cancel any lessons you may have for tonight. That's it. Ciao!" cheered Narumi as he left.

Natsume was getting impatient. He has been waited for a while and nothing has happened, "Oi, Polka."

"Don't call me that!" she squealed like usual.

"Whatever. Play now or get out of our class."

"….Fine," she answered hesitantly.

Someone had placed a piano at the side already. The entire class turned to face her walking down the steps to the instrument. Nonoko and Anna were frowning, Yuu was praying, Hotaru was getting her camera and recorder ready, Ruka gave her a reassuring look and Natsume glared at her like most of them were.

"Hurry up!" yelled Sumire.

"Be quiet Permy," Koko said as Mikan settled herself on the stool.

"Okay… Just breath, close your eyes, you and the music," she chanted to herself.

Mikan began her song. Pressing gently and gradually build up.

"I can't hear a single thing," complained Sumire.

"Be quiet Permy," Koko scowled again.

"It's Campanella," muttered Natsume to himself.

"What?" asked Ruka.

"Nothing."

"Start again. No one heard it," Sumire demanded.

Mikan began again, louder this time but she started playing the wrong notes, messing up the entire song.

Feeling distressed, she played even faster – messing up the tempo of the tune as well. Finally giving up, she slammed her hands on the keys and got up.

Sumire started laughing, "See, I told you she couldn't play."

Tears stung Mikan's eyes and all her friends wanted to comfort her but she had already ran out the room.

"Mikan-chan, wait!" cried Anna chasing after her. Nonoko and Yuu followed as well.

"I knew it…" Hotaru sighed, switching off her camcorder.

Mikan's friends all returned within a minute shaking their heads, "She said to let her have some alone time. She's really upset."

"Hotaru-chan, do you have any idea how -?" began Iinchou.

"No. Let her be. Mikan is like that," Hotaru packed her stuff and left.

Unimpressed by the performance yet concerned, Natsume left the room too.

If she can't even give a decent performance, why is she in class B? Why was she the second Special star? So many questions piled up and the answers he gave made no sense.

The only place to relax for him was his sakura tree. It was peaceful and quiet and nothing could bother him…

Except that.

* * *

The sobbing girl never seemed to notice the annoyed boy coming up to her.

"Oi, you're in my spot."

She looked up and pulled a disgusted face at him, "Oh. It's you."

"Hn," Natsume took a seat next to her and opened his manga.

"Why do you all hate me so much?" sobbed Mikan.

"Cause you're annoying."

"That's why you hate me?"

"Hn."

"It doesn't matter," Mikan sighed, "I've given the performance and -like it or not- you promised to go to central town with me if I played."

"You haven't given your performance."

"What?"

"You didn't finish the song."

"What?! How does that count?"

"It just does."

"Fine! Come on!" Mikan dragged Natsume up from where he was sitting.

"Oi. Stop annoying me Polka."

"Just come on! If you want a performance, I'll give you one!" she decided happily.

* * *

Natsume felt relieved that she wasn't crying anymore. Not that he cared; it was bothering him from reading his manga and sleeping as well. So he shoved his hands in his pockets, dropped the manga and headed towards the music room which Mikan was already running towards.

"Hurry up Natsume!"

"Hn."

Mikan went to the piano and flipped the lid up. "Ready?"

"Hn."

She took a deep breath, listening to her thumping heart and the steady breathing of the only other person in the room.

Like before, she started slowly and quickly then speeding up.

It felt much more comfortable and relaxed. Natsume noticed as well and closed his eyes just like Mikan as the music played.

* * *

"What'd you think?" asked Mikan as she finished pressing the final note.

"Hn."

"So you'll go to central town with me?"

"Whatever."

"Yay! I better go tell everyone the good news!" Mikan started sprinting out the door.

Once she was gone, Natsume smiled. The song sounded excellent and he definitely did not expect it to be like that. He wanted to say that it was horrid but he couldn't even say that. He sat down on the stool Mikan was on a while ago and placed his hands on the keys.

* * *

"Oh! I forgot to thank Natsume!" gasped Mikan as she turned back to the music room.

Even from outside she knew that it was La Campanella and that it was… perfect.

It lacked nothing and all Mikan could do was stand outside and admire the wonderful pianist's song.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

Sorry for disappointing some of you. But I'm glad most of you enjoy my story so far. Thanks for reviews!


	8. Tristesse

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Where are you guys all going?" inquired Mikan.

Classes had finished and everyone was making their way to the classroom again.

"The meeting for the Alice Festival," replied Anna.

"Alice festival?"

"Yep! It's more of a music festival and there are lots of prizes to win and such. Also, on the final day – the third day – there's the dance! It's just awesome! You can dress up… and get a date… and dance… It's wonderful!" daydreamed Nonoko.

Mikan thought carefully. It seems like a wonderful opportunity to make new friends.

"That's sounds great! Can I come as well?"

"Of course!" chirruped Anna.

* * *

"Natsume, are you going?" asked Ruka.

"No."

"… So I'll see you after the meeting then?"

"Hn. I'm going to bed."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. You will be there right?"

"You're going so I might as well."

Ruka smiled. It's been a while since they went to a place together. "Goodnight then."

* * *

Energetically, Mikan crawled out of bed. It was strange for her that she was on time. She had slept in until 10am and now she was ready for her trip with her friends.

The long awaited Central Town trip begins!

She brushed her hair into the regular hairstyle and dressed in her white pleated skirt, plain pink t-shirt and pink flats. She quickly threw on the school's jacket and ran – but not before getting her allowance.

A completely different thing was happening in the other special star's room.

* * *

"Natsume, why aren't you awake yet? You went to bed extra early yesterday. Are you feeling okay?" asked Ruka.

"Hn"

Natsume hadn't gone to bed at all last night. He just kept playing and playing. Now his fingers were beginning to ache. But the thought of seeing that pianist made him have to urge to go.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Be ready okay?" sighed the bored Ruka.

Once he was gone, Natsume got himself dressed into jeans and a black shirt before leaving for the bus stop without waiting on his best friend. That's what he gets for waking him up.

"Oh no! Late again! I hope Natsume, Iinchou, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko aren't gone yet. Maybe they've left already with Senpai! Oh no!"

Mikan dashed past many students to get to the bus stop on the other hand she wasn't lucky enough to avoid _all_ the students.

"Ouch! Sorry, I'm in a rush and –"

"God, you're noisy Polka."

"Eh?! Pervert!" yelled Mikan. The students glanced at the girl who apologized to them. "Geez. It feels like the first day all over again."

"Tsk. You are such bad luck."

"Hey! That's mean! Uh-oh. Look at the time! If we don't hurry…" She glimpsed at Natsume who was striding coolly – though much too slowly in her opinion.

Frustrated, Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and began dashing once more. Natsume had no choice but to follow behind her.

"No! We missed it Natsume!" screamed Mikan, crying.

"Hn"

"I wonder if they forgot about me."

"Just get on the next bus," grunted an utterly pissed Natsume. He had been dragged by his sore arm and now he was with a complaining girl. Honestly, she was bad luck.

"You're right! They'll be waiting!" the optimistic Mikan came back.

"Hn"

"The next bus arrives in 30 minutes," announced the speakers.

"What?!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Shut up little girl."

"That reminds me; thank you very much for yesterday. I think you're a really great pianist. My impression of you has really changed."

"Hn"

"Well since we have time to waste, why don't we go to the music rooms? Maybe Nobara chan and Youichi will be there. Then we can invite them too. I always forget."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Alright," Mikan headed to the music room, "Let's play Tristesse this time."

"You know that's the song for farewell right?"

"Eh?! I just liked it because it was a pretty song."

"Just like I suspected," groaned Natsume.

"Will you play it for me? Please!" begged Mikan.

"Just shut up."

"So you'll play for me?"

"As long as you shut up."

"Thank you!" Mikan hugged Natsume tightly. He flinched but went over to the piano.

Quickly, he started the song and Mikan grinned as she sat down listening to his magnificent song. Although the song stopped suddenly and Mikan took a look at him. "Natsume, are you alright? Natsume!" she rushed to his was gripping onto his arm tightly and had fallen onto the floor.

"My arm…" he gasped.

"Don't worry. Can you move?" asked Mikan, moving him into a sitting position.

"Duh." He stood up, still clutching his arm.

"It's amazing how you're still so arrogant. Come on; let's get you to the nurse. You might have broken something." Mikan touched his face, it was burning. "You might have a fever as well. Honestly Natsume, how do you endure all this?"

"It's none of your business. Leave me alone."

But he had only taken a few steps when he slumped to the wall for support.

"You can't go around with a fever and a sore arm."

"I'm not going to the nurse."

"Fine. Come into my room – we'll apply first aid."

"Hn"

What a mess the supposed Central town trip turned out to be… For Ruka.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Sick

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Natsume was not pleased to find that he had woken up in a girl's room with a sling on his arm and wet cloth on his forehead.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. Feeling better?" Mikan asked, concerned about his health.

"Hn"

"Great! You're back to normal. I've given Ruka a call. Apparently, you're still supposed to be in bed. He'll be over soon and – Hey! Don't get up!" Mikan stopped his attempted movement. "You're still ill so you're not allowed to leave yet. You're lucky you fainted only after you came into my room or else I wouldn't have been able to carry you. Natsume, you are so stubborn."

"Polka, you're giving me a headache," he groaned.

"Alright, but stay in bed." Mikan brushed her cool hand against Natsume's blazing hot skin. "I'll get some ice." With that, Mikan scurried to the fridge to get the ice cubes.

Natsume heaved. Breathing was beginning to get difficult. "Oi, little girl."

"What is it Natsume? And stop calling me that!"

"Hn. Tell Ruka to go away."

"That's rude."

"Just tell him. I don't want here."

Mikan put the ice pack next to Natsume on the bed. She picked up her cellphone and dialed. "Are you sure Natsume? Ruka was really worried."

"Tsk." He waited for Ruka to pick up and finally Mikan said something to the phone.

"Yep. Natsume said that it's alright so you don't need to drop by… Sure! Hold on a second Ruka-pyon." Mikan smiled and gave her phone to Natsume who was placing the ice next to his face, "He wants to speak to you."

He snatched the phone from him and only mumbled a few words before he switched it off and returned it to its owner. "He won't be coming."

"Alright. Do you need anything Natsume? I can get you some food."

"Hn"

"Okay! I was getting hungry too. I've phoned Anna and Nonoko to tell them that we've dropped out. They said we could just go shopping during the Alice festival. I can't wait! You'll come too won't you Natsume?" asked Mikan as she brought out the pots and pans from her little kitchen. It was really convenient to have such a large room.

Natsume had ignored her because she was really getting onto his nerves but he couldn't do anything about it because everything was going hazy.

"If you're going to sleep, at least use the blanket," whispered Mikan softly as she covered him with it. "You'll catch a cold."

He smiled as he closed his heavy eyelids and slept peacefully.

* * *

Confused, Mikan just threw everything from fridge to pan. But it only ended in disaster. She tried to remember what Jii-chan would give her when she was sick… Porridge!

She turned on the rice cooker and started to wash the rice. It was simple and perfect for a sick person. He had just fallen asleep and Mikan was determined to cook a nice meal for him.

Not noticing that she was humming, she waited for the cooker to make porridge. Thank goodness it had the ability to do so (or Natsume may have food poisoning too).

She kept checking his temperature, changing the towel and getting the food ready. Ruka had dropped by anyway to leave some clothes for him to change into. The sun had set and it was obvious that Natsume wasn't going anywhere tonight.

"There we go! Now we just wait for Natsume to wake up. Maybe I should cover it first just in case it gets cold…" she rummaged the cabinets for a cover. In the end she had to use a plate.

Sitting next to the bed, Mikan watched Natsume's every move. He seemed to be in pain and his arm was not getting better. If only he would go to the nurse…

* * *

Pain struck his arm as he got up. His headache was annoying him but he had to admit he was a lot better than he was this morning.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a tray of food on the bedside table. It had tablets and a glass of water on it. He lifted the plate above the dish with his good hand and smirked at the food.

He turned to the girl who had fallen asleep with her head on the bed and sitting on a wooden chair.

Natsume sighed. She is such a stupid person.

Slowly, he managed to stand upright and lift the blanket to drape around Mikan's shoulders. Who was she to tell him that he might catch a cold if she was sleeping unprotected?

He ate the porridge and tablets - which was not the best in the world mind you – then he got out the sweaty clothes and into the white shirt and shorts that Ruka had brought.

Without any notice, he fled into the darkness of the night.

* * *

"Sorry guys. I was busy on Saturday," apologized Mikan to her group of friends.

"That's no problem Mikan-chan. It's a shame you missed it. Misaki-senpai was upset she couldn't meet you," replied Nonoko.

"Yeah. I'm going to see them later."

"Mikan-chan, do you plan on performing at the festival?" asked Iinchou, "Most of us are."

"No thanks, I –"

"She'll just fail like last time," mocked Sumire who_ happened_ to be walking past.

"Just ignore her Mikan-chan," Anna whispered her advice.

"Well then Permy, I expect that you will be performing as well?" Mikan responded angrily.

"Of course," Sumire retorted.

"Alright then," Mikan said calmly, "We'll both perform at the festival."

"Fine by me," growled Sumire as she stomped to her seat.

"Mikan-chan…" Iinchou started.

"Good luck," Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Thank you," grinned Mikan at her best friend. "You guys will support me right? So I'll practice really hard. Just you wait! Well, I better get going. Bye!"

* * *

Mikan arrived at the Sakura tree for no apparent reason. She had a gut feeling –

"Oi Polka," greeted Natsume casually,

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled madly at the lad, "Are you feeling better?"

He replied with a shrug.

"Natsume, can I visit you in your room sometime? I have something to ask you."

"And you think I will agree?"

"Maybe. But you owe me!" countered Mikan.

"Fine. Tonight after dinner." And he walked away.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

Please review! Not that you have to... Thanks for reading and waiting for updates! A cliché chapter for the holidays!


	10. Improvisation

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Knocking the door once, Mikan entered the room.

"Natsume? Are you here?" she asked, scanning the magnificent room for him.

"You should have asked that before you came in Polkadots," the unfazed male answered her.

Happily, Mikan skipped over to the sofa where Natsume was resting on with the manga over his face.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Mikan grinned foolishly.

He picked the manga up and left it on the floor. Natsume glared at her and answered without hesitation, "No."

"Geez." Mikan gently touched his cheek, "and you're not sick either so you're just being mean. Is your arm any better?"

"You're not my mother," scoffed Natsume, pushing her hand away from him.

"When do you think you'll be able to play again?"

"Hn"

"…I'm really sorry."

"What?"

"This was all my fault. If I didn't pull your hand and ask you play Tristesse and stress your hand, then you wouldn't have gotten that fever as well as –"

"You're annoying. It wasn't your fault. Now will you shut up?" groaned Natsume as he sat up.

"It was my fault…" muttered Mikan sadly and drooped her head.

"So what did you need me for?" he asked quickly to distract her from the subject.

"Oh! Will you tutor me?"

"Exams aren't until May," he stated calmly as he got up.

"Yeah… But the Alice Festival and Permy said that…" Mikan bowed down, "Please help me!"

"That's the favor I owe you?" asked Natsume raising an amused brow at the innocent girl.

"Uh-huh."

"No."

"Please! Natsume you're the only good pianist I know."

"Why can't you just hate me and get out my life?"

"Because I like you," she replied bluntly. "You're really nice Natsume. It's just that some people don't care enough to look deeply. Ruka, Hotaru, Iinchou, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Youichi, Nobara and I'm sure even Permy sees you that way. You're kind."

Natsume stayed emotionless and unbothered. He grabbed a can of soda from his fridge and went back to his previous seat.

"Natsume, you have a really nice place. My room's a complete mess," Mikan laughed. The room was the same size and structure but it was obvious how Natsume had designed it could not compare to hers.

The room was a pallid color – creamy like. And the furniture were all plain and the most beautiful thing was the personalized piano that was placed at the end of the room with music sheets decorating it.

"Wow! You write your own music? Can I see?" asked Mikan excitedly.

"No."

"I think 'Hn' could match with your 'No'."

"Hn"

"So you'll help me then?" Her eyes glistened with delight.

"Whatever."

"Yay! So how's tomorrow night?"

"There's only three nights until the festival."

"Then we'll practice every night! Thank you Natsume! You won't regret it!"

"I already do," he muttered, taking a drink from the can.

"Hey!" yelled Mikan, "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Bye!"

Natsume sighed. What a mess this is. But it'll be fun…

* * *

Mikan grinned joyously. He seemed to have changed. Natsume talked way more and just wasn't… He just wasn't the same.

She skipped back to her room further along the corridor and decided to sleep straight away. Tomorrow is going to be a special day…

* * *

The classroom was as lively as usual; Narumi giving everyone a free period, Hotaru reading her books and shooting whoever disturbs her, Iinchou chatting with Anna and Nonoko about the festival, Koko and Kitsuneme playing pranks, Mochu laughing alongside them, Permy and her gang admiring Ruka who was currently feeding his rabbit. Mikan was just sitting at her bench, daydreaming.

No matter how strange it seemed, Mikan Sakura was being unusually quiet. She had greeted everyone normally but after that she just sat there, sighing. Even though she was daydreaming, the gleeful smile was still etched upon her beautiful face. Oblivious to the people around her (perhaps not all), Mikan was going to have a wonderful night that she can't wait for.

"Hey Hotaru! What do you think is better?" Mikan grinned at her best friend.

"I don't care. It's your _date_, not mine," responded her best friend annoyingly.

"It's not a date! It's a lesson," Mikan pouted.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hmph. Well, I'll just bring both. See you tomorrow Hotaru!" And then she skipped off to the boy's room.

* * *

Natsume was attempting to rip off the stupid sling. It was pissing him off and he couldn't stand it. He was about to get the pair of scissors but a knock disturbed him. The door swung open and in came the girl who had scheduled his free evenings.

"Hey Natsume! Can we practice now?"

He sighed, "Whatever."

"Alright then. I brought two of the songs I might play but I don't know which one. Hotaru wouldn't give me her advice so I just brought both. Natsume, what do you think?" she showed him the sheets of paper with the notes printed on them.

"No."

"What?!" she squealed.

"They're both bad songs for a performance," he explained.

"But… Then what can I do?!" argued Mikan.

"Improvise."

"No way! I stink at improvising. Last time I did it with Youichi, I nearly died!"

"Then just write your own song."

"I've never tried that before."

"Then try it now," growled Natsume who sat down at the piano stool.

"You're so mean! Fine. Where do I sit?" asked Mikan.

"Just sit down," demanded Natsume. She was getting on his last nerves.

Mikan fumbled about and decided to seat herself beside Natsume. There was no point in grabbing another chair. Her arm brushed his and she could hear his steady breath like the last time.

"Alright. Just place your hands on the keys and play," he instructed.

"That's the same as improvising!" complained Mikan.

"Hn"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Mikan began randomly playing which sounded like a screeching cat.

"Stop."

"What now?"

"You sound like someone just died."

"Hey! Don't complain. You were the one who wouldn't listen when I said I stink at improvising!" fumed Mikan.

"Then why is it that last time when you were with Youichi that you could do it?"

"Because he was leading me. I can't possibly do it on my own."

Natsume ignored the girl's murmuring and placed his only available hand on the keys and began playing a simple tune, "Hurry up."

Mikan swallowed and played some chords before she got comfortable. Surely after a few seconds, she began to glide and playing rhythmically.

Natsume paid attention to the way she played and was amazed that this was the girl who was playing the screeching noises. He decided to stop playing but the moment he did Mikan failed the solo.

"Sorry."

"We are going to be here a long time," sighed Natsume.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

I plan to write longer chapters or else the story will go on _forever_. Thanks to you guys for sticking with me and reviewing!


	11. Last Lesson

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Mikan-chan, you look really tired. Are you sure you'll be alright for the performance tomorrow?" inquired Iinchou as he shook the girl awake.

Her brunette hair was in a complete mess and her fingers kept twitching. "Oh… I'm okay. Just tired… I've been trying to get over my… stage fright," she yawned. "Good morning guys!"

"Mikan, practicing won't stop that," Hotaru told her directly.

"Don't be so pessimistic Hotaru! You should come help me too!" complained Mikan. "I really can't wait to hear you guys play as well."

She blew the strands of hair that had made its way down her face while she slept. Natsume had drained her out and that was definitely unexpected. It is already the second day of the Alice festival and Natsume still stayed cooped up in his room. He had made her do everything. Normal practice, sight reading, improvisation and even chores. He always answered her when she questioned him:

_"Why do I have to do it?" _

"_Because you hurt my arm_."

And that was the reason she didn't complain to her friends about that. She had only told Hotaru about it. They were private lessons and Mikan could not stress enough on that. It just felt special. And she wanted no one to take that away from her and the virtuoso.

* * *

"You will be going to see the performances right?" asked Mikan while she practiced the scales that Natsume gave her the day before, "Geez. I play piano to enjoy music not to play these stupid things!"

"I can't believe you don't even know the basics," sighed Natsume. In his eyes, she was the virtuoso: the talented pianist who does not acknowledge her own skills. It came almost naturally to her. You give her a tune and she will magically start to play back to you. Almost like a bird.

"Hey Natsume, will I really have to improvise in front of dozens of people?"

"No."

"Thank goodness, I thought that I might –"

"You'll more likely be playing for the entire school."

"What?!" she screamed as Natsume twitched.

"It's a contest. You are _apparently _the new piano genius so I suppose many people will be interested."

"Natsume, you are amazing," Mikan blurted out as she looked him in the eyes. Those eyes which see through her every time.

"Hn" he looked away from her.

"You always remain calm even when you're pressurized every single second of your life. I'm just dazzled by that. I mean, look at me. The performance is tomorrow and I still mess up. Everything is jumbling up inside my head and I'm just getting dizzy," explained Mikan, "Mum would never have been like this… Hey Natsume, for this last lesson, will you play with me?"

"I only have one hand."

"I know but… Come on, just this once," she whined.

"Fine. If you stop annoying me."

"Yay! Come on, start!"

Doubtful, he played the notes of the blues scale -which Mikan had previously practiced -and sure enough the bird sang back. Mikan played back some type of jazzy tune she made up on the spot. And they spent that night, talking (more complaining actually), playing and enjoying the last lesson.

* * *

Shivering ever so slightly, Mikan woke up into the chilly morning. The sun was hardly up and she was sure the moon was shining its grace upon them when she had fallen into her slumber. But just like last night, Natsume was resting besides her with their hands still on the precious keys.

Smiling kindly, Mikan touched the slinged arm. "Sorry and thank you. I won't waste the effort you put in." She covered him with a blanket that covered the sofa and left in a hurry. The performance is in a few hours' time and she can't bear to lose it.

* * *

"You are such a klutz," Hotaru sighed. She grabbed the brush that somehow tangled up in her best friend's hair. "We all came because we knew you'd be in a similar situation."

"Aw! Hotaru!" she tried to pounce on her but the hair and position just didn't work for her. "Ouch! Hey Nonoko, Anna… Nobara! Hey! What's up?"

"We got you a dress!" chirruped Nonoko.

"I think it'll look perfect on you Mikan-chan!" commented Anna.

"Put it on! We got you shoes as well," Nobara added.

"Thanks you guys… You'll be supporting me right?" asked Mikan timidly.

"We will, stupid," Hotaru leaned close to her ear as she continued to soothe the upset hair, "Natsume will too."

Mikan blushed fiercely. "He probably won't even be coming."

"Hurry, I want to doll her up!" pouted the bubblegum pink haired teen.

Giggling, the girls swarmed around the worried pianist. Hotaru fixed Mikan's hair softly like she used to do when they were together back home, Anna made sure that the make-up she put on delicately was perfection, Nobara fixed all her nails and made them spotless and manicured and Nonoko hung up her dress to iron off all possible wrinkles.

"You guys…" Mikan cried. "It's so wonderful. I can't thank you enough."

"It doesn't matter. We all finished getting dressed and you were the last one. Anyway, it's an important day for you right?" smiled Anna.

"But you guys will all be dancing and I have to play during the last dance. Please let me know if you need anything. The past two days you were showing me around that you hardly got time off," confessed Mikan, "No matter what, I'll give you guys the best performance I can!"

"Good. I'll look forward to it," grinned Nobara.

"Alright, if we don't hurry, we'll be late!" exclaimed Nonoko.

"Yeah. I want some before shots," Hotaru got back and snapped a pic of Mikan. "You look fine - just like a pianist would."

Mikan daren't cry because she knew most of their hard work would be wasted just by her simple tears. "Thank you."

"You've said that enough. Now I just wanna party!" laughed Anna.

Her flowing white dress made her look like an angel descending from the heavens. Her brunette hair had let down naturally and it looked almost like her bronze sandals.

"Oh! You're missing accessories!" gasped Anna who quickly reacted by passing her a pleated maroon belt. When she searched for bracelets, necklaces or even anklets, Hotaru stopped her.

"It'll disturb her performance."

"Oh yes! Then what are we waiting for!" Nonoko grinned and twirled around in her violet layered dress.

Nobara hitched up her sky blue dress to follow her. Anna joined her as well in her flowing pink dress.

"Hotaru, I'm not ready for this…" Mikan told her tensely.

"Your mum is surely watching over you and remember; Relax and enjoy yourself. I'll be down there listening to you."

"Thanks Hotaru," she gave her a heartwarming hug and watched her glide away in her gray dress with her bracelets jingling.

* * *

Sumire had been positioning the orchestra when Mikan entered. The angel-like girl descended and greeted her, "So where will we all be performing tonight?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**

Yay! I'm on two digits! So please continuing to support me and leave a review please. Thank you so much!


	12. Performance

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"You are so late," laughed Ruka.

His best friend was panting and in a complete mess. "I know you were in there. But you didn't wake me up," growled Natsume as he took a seat.

"Well, the last dance is next – as well as Mikan's performance – so I guess you aren't _that _late," Koko told him with his goofy smile.

"H-hyuuga-san, Mikan-chan has been really nervous… And…" Iinchou interrupted.

Natsume turned to glare at him but then Hotaru strolled up to them, "Listen here Hyuuga. I know about you and Mikan so get your ass over there and make sure she's ready. You've been doing it for a while already right?" Hotaru glared back.

"Whatever." He got up and headed over to the side where Mikan and some members of the band were chatting.

"Doing it?" Mochu gapped.

"Imai, you… played the violin wonderfully," complimented Ruka.

"So did you Nogi." Hotaru held up her camera, "I got some nice shots."

Then she went off searching for more victims.

* * *

Everyone had played. Yuu played 'How Deep is Your Love' for the first song which set the mood very well for couples, then Hotaru went ahead and played 'Sound of an Angel' together with Nobara and it was so… Beautiful. Everyone was either speechless or dancing. Anna played a steady piece of 'Flute Romance in D Flat Major.' Nonoko played a perfect 'Prelude.' And Ruka played 'Il Silenzio' and it led onto lots of others. Including Koko on drums and Mochu on his electric guitar. They caused a funky disco for them until Jinno caught them. Everyone was having a good time up until now when Sumire stood up on that stage and performed a powerful song, 'Crystallize' she called it. It was almost like an improvisation but no one was sure. They all just knew that Sumire had definitely improved. She was stunning tonight. Her fast movement – none that was unnecessary – it just added more power to the show. Now Mikan was next.

"The last dance… If I don't do it right then everyone's chances of love will be ruined. Nonoko and Anna… Hotaru and Nonoko… Iinchou and Ruka-pyon… Come on Mum, please guide me through this," she prayed up to the dark sky. It wasn't dull at all. The shimmering lights brightened the grounds.

"Oi."

"Ah!" she squealed. And nearly fell towards the ground. "Thank goodness, it's just you Natsume."

"You're next."

"Yep… Thank you for coming."

"It's a dance. Everyone's here for the fun."

"But you're not," Mikan grinned. "It's a shame Youichi won't be performing. He's so talented."

"He's fine. That boy hates performing anyway."

"…I don't think I'm ready at all."

"You aren't. But you'll still have to do it," Natsume yawned.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "I'll try not to embarrass myself." Sumire bowed after the last note and the applauds were almost deafening, "Bye." She looked up at the sky and something landed on the tip of her nose. "Oh no. Not the rain. It's like everything's against me."

"Good luck," mocked Sumire.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled back kindly and took her place up the deadly stage. It's a death sentence. And she knows it.

Anxiously, Mikan flipped up the lid and sat down after soothing the back of her dress. "Breath Mikan. Don't let anyone down."

She stretched her fingers like Natsume had told her to do on the second lesson and started…

* * *

"Is that a scale she's doing?" gasped the girl who held Tsubasa's arm – obviously Misaki.

"She crazy," whispered Natsume under his breath and he undid the sling.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruka, "You can't take that off yet!"

"You're not a doctor."

"Natsume… You can't help her."

"Why can't I?"

"Because, it's a battle between her and Shouda. You can't just barge in. At least let Mikan try first. I have a feeling she's just getting started."

* * *

She was actually hoping to finish now. Wasn't the mix of scales enough and now she has to improvise? It's a mad idea!

Hesitating, she began to stiffen and the wrong notes began coming out.

'_No, please not now. I need to do this. I have and I can. Everyone thinks I can… I can play the piano. Just like Mum and Natsume. Just like them Mikan. Think like them!'_

She sat upright and flexed her fingers and began with chords. Her left hand playing some chords and right hand carrying some tune but it didn't compromise. It was messed up.

"Relax. Just play like yourself," whispered Natsume as he sat beside her.

"Natsume! Your hand! What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Don't stop." He stretched like usual and became to play his tune which Mikan's messed up one compromised. It was almost magical. For someone to hear it once and being able to play a different one that could still match it.

Mikan smiled. She knew what to do know. Everything's in control… Natsume's in control. Something seemed to be lifted and Mikan could feel the difference. She continued just like in her lessons when Natsume would just hover around, telling her all her weaknesses.

* * *

"That was awesome you guys!" cheered Koko as he run up to give the two a hug.

"No. It's all thanks to Natsume. Thank you," Mikan beamed up at her teacher.

"Hn. I'm going now." He walked off again.

"Then what was the point in him coming here late? Geez," muttered Ruka as he left as well.

"Well, that's the end of the Alice Festival. Now all we have left is the Christmas ball," Yuu told them.

"So how was your last dance guys? Actually, I just wanna know who you–" Mikan started but somehow stopped her sentence mid-way.

"You cheater! You can't receive help during your performance!" Sumire hollered.

"You never said it was solo performing," Mikan replied.

"Still… It's wrong to get help in a battle!"

"Well, next time you challenge me, you remember to tell me then," Mikan turned around, "You guys, let's get back. You don't want to be late tomorrow."

* * *

Tiptoeing passed their dorm mother, Mikan managed to drag herself to Natsume's room.

"Hey Natsume…" she whispered into the darkened room.

"I'm asleep. Go away."

She grinned as she went to the sofa Natsume also rested on. "You have a bed you know."

"That doesn't mean I have to use it," he glared at her.

"Thanks a lot for tonight. How's your hand?"

"Disabled forever," Natsume said emotionlessly, "I wish."

"Why would you want that to happen? Your hands are amazing! Just a while ago you saved me form embarrassing myself in front of the entire Academy and now you say you want to disable your hands? You should treasure them Natsume!"

"Yeah, whatever." He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"You're watching TV in the dark as well. Now I'm pretty sure you're forcefully harming your body."

"Hn"

"Oh well. I'll come join you." Mikan jumped onto the sofa as well. "What are we watching?"

"Some film."

"That would be great if I knew what film it is," laughed Mikan, "You have to share that blanket you know!" She tried to pull it but it only ended up with Natsume pulling it towards him and Mikan falling face-first to the floor.

"That's not nice!"

"So?"

"Hmph. Oh! It's starting." Mikan ignored what happened and leaned against the sofa. Natsume laid down and rearranged his arm so it would be more comfortable.

Before half the movie was over, Mikan had fallen asleep. Natsume sighed, "Honestly, you have a room. Use it." He wrapped the blanket around the both of them and slept.

* * *

**End of Chapter 12**

For some reason, I think this chapter is a little too... cliche? But whatever you guys think, please tell me by review!


	13. Rejection

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"So you like Hyuuga?" assumed Hotaru as she walked with Mikan to the classroom.

"W-what makes you think that?" stammered Mikan.

"Considering the fact that I dragged you out of _Hyuuga's _room and not yours, I'm guessing you guys are dating," she told her the theory.

"We were just… Er… We were… Oh! We were watching a movie but I fell asleep!"

"Together."

"We're just celebrating my success!"

"Together."

"Hotaru~ You have to help me out!"

"Fine. We'll have a sleepover at yours. You have the larger room."

"Great! I'll tell Nonoko and Anna. Let's hurry!"

* * *

"Natsume, you have a lesson," Persona stated coldly as he walked out his room.

'_Strange…' _he was so sure that there was someone else with him when he woke up. That lingering smell… It had to be her. It's definitely Mikan and she luckily left before Persona came in.

Ruffling his hair, he got up and dressed in his uniform tiringly. Finally he had that stupid sling off but he couldn't rest. It was straight back to the piano. The haunting stupid that seemed to be the thing that also linked him and the girl together. It was such a strange thing. Was it a curse or a blessing?

"Natsume, hurry." Persona's icy voice cut through his thoughts.

Definitely a curse… And that meant he had to keep his bird away from this predator.

* * *

Class was a bore without Natsume but Mikan had Ruka to chat to. Ruka also expected Natsume to come to homeroom today. But when Narumi came in to take registration, he only took one look and sighed before continuing the list of students. It was so obvious that he had been taken again.

"Hey Ruka-pyon, what else do you do besides play the trumpet?" she asked, fiddling with Usagi's ears.

"Watch Usagi and hang out with Natsume."

"So you and Natsume are really good friends huh?" her thoughts began to flow.

"Yep. Since we were little kids. He's not been the way he has since…" Ruka hesitated to continue the sentence at all. "But you are good friends with him as well Mikan-chan. I think you are one of the only girls he lets come close to him."

"Really? I thought he was really popular with the girls and all."

"He is. But none come close. You are really special Mikan-chan."

"Hehe… But you are really special to Natsume too Ruka-pyon," Mikan smiled gently up at him from where she was patting the little creature. Ruka blushed beet red.

"I… I better go find where he is."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Ruka-pyon. Bye Usagi!" she waved as Ruka stood up and left the classroom.

* * *

It was finally dark and most the students have decided to go to their dorms and rest. Mikan and her four friends were all at her room fooling around.

"So what's the sudden sleepover for?" asked Nonoko as she continued pleating Anna's neat hair.

"Oh. Well Mikan here has developed a crush for her tutor in music," Hotaru explained as she popped some type of candy into her mouth whereas everyone let their mouths drop to the floor and nearly blast their eardrums by screaming, "What?!"

As usual, Hotaru had prepared for such an event so she took out her ear plugs and continued speaking, "She has invited us all her to talk about it."

"Hotaru~" she whined, "First of all, he is not my _'tutor in music'_. Anyway, he's just my friend. Natsume's really hard to… see through."

"You are crushing," Anna squeaked.

"I agree. Mikan-chan, maybe you should confess," Nobara backed up.

"You guys! Just… Give me a little time before you ask me to confess and all. I only recently became his friend. And –"

"Imagine how cute that would be… The two piano geniuses together… How wonderful! Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun. They'll be the next big thing!" Nonoko started daydreaming again.

"I just said…" Mikan gave up.

"So you should start from the beginning," Anna grinned at her. Hotaru quickly brought out a pencil and pad.

"Fine. You guys all know how he challenged me right? So then after I ran out crying…"

* * *

Worriedly, Ruka started to pace around his room. He had never been this late.

"Ruka, what are you doing here? Go away," he said boringly as he walked in and grabbed a towel.

"Natsume! What took you so long?"

"You're not my mother. So leave me alone," answered Natsume as he entered the bathroom.

"What happened?" asked Ruka as he chapped the door.

"Nothing. Now go away Ruka." He turned the shower on so that the noise would drown out the sounds from outside. Right now, all he wanted was some silence and rest.

"Natsume…" Ruka sighed, "I'll check on you later." Then he disappeared out the room.

Natsume clutched his arm and leaned against the door. It felt so horrid but he couldn't do anything about it. The most he could do was keep everyone out of it… Everyone.

* * *

"Good morning guys! What should we do today?" she yawned. The girls spent most of the night teasing her crush.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" smiled Nobara.

"We don't have anything planned. But I'm really hungry," groaned Anna.

"Well, I'm sure Mikan-chan would want to spend the day with her lover," joked Nonoko as Mikan blushed like she had all night long.

"Yeah. Maybe you should head there now," Hotaru chimed in as she switched the channels on the television.

"Stop teasing me! I like him but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not in love with him!" she screamed at her friends. "And it's Saturday. So I won't see him today."

"But you usually hang out in his room right?" Hotaru shrugged at her, "Why not go now?"

"I won't go for no reason!" she yelled at them.

"So that means that you _do_ want to go," giggled Nonoko.

"I never said I didn't. I'm going to practice a little. I'll see you guys later okay," Mikan went off in a rush. She was ecstatic about practicing piano now. It was their connection and she couldn't risk breaking it by down grading her skills.

Instead of going to the music rooms, she decided to go to her classroom. The first place she failed to play at. But the moment she went in, she regretted it.

* * *

"Natsume, what are you doing here?" asked Mikan. He was reading something at his bench with one leg propped up. He looked at her.

"Hn"

"Is your arm alright now?" asked Mikan.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh…. Okay. Do you mind if I play?" she asked him. He gave no response so she decided it meant he was content. She took the stool and slouched a little, hoping he would pay attention to her but he didn't do anything – just kept reading his boring book.

She quickly began to play Tristesse. She had learnt it right after the festival (and after her sleepover at Natsume's). Halfway through, Natsume got up and Mikan hoped that he would come to her. Funny enough, Natsume did walk towards her only to turn right and walk out the door.

* * *

"Hey!" she called out to him. "Natsume…"

"Stay away from me you ugly girl," Natsume growled and strutted off coolly, "I don't ever want to see you in my life again."

Her heart seemed to stop at that moment. It was obvious Natsume didn't like her and that he wanted nothing to do with her. The title 'Friends' was torn down as well.

"I am really stupid to think I had a chance," she laughed dryly without humor. The tears were appearing but she rubbed it quickly, "Stupid… idiot Mikan."

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**

I want to name all the reviewers because you guys are all so awesome. Leaving reviews and all. Please continue doing so. And those who do not, please do! It means a lot to me what you think of the story.


	14. Resort

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

They were never official but it just felt like being stabbed in the back.

Weren't they good friends just a while ago? What happened?

Mikan was never the type to be worrying but this is a special case. Not trying to show it, she went out to Central town with all her friends. Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Nobara, Youichi, Yuu, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu and they even invited Sumire - she was only coming because of a current sale in Central Town.

But even the precious Howalon that tasted delicious was still missing something. It didn't taste… right. It was light and fluffy and definitely tasty but… She finally decided to keep the rest in the box until she got back. Maybe it'll taste better once she was completely drained.

* * *

"Hey Mikan-chan, I heard you met up with –" Nonoko tried to begin a conversation.

"Look! Is that a book store?!" cried Mikan and she dashed towards it.

"Wait up!" laughed Koko as he chased up as well. Once he caught up, he gasped at Mikan, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" grinned Mikan as she entered the little store.

"That he did that to you. Don't worry, he's just in a bad mood," comforted Koko.

"Thanks Koko. You're a great friend. So what books do you want to look at?"

"I dunno. Something humorous I guess," he smiled at Mikan and went searching behind the book shelves.

Mikan wanted to look at some piano books and theories. But before she could pursue them she had to go through the manga/comic section. She sighed and continued on. Once again, the day never does ends without her thinking of him. It was stupid and she's decided to stop. Even if he was just having a 'bad day' like everyone claims, that's just wrong. She'll stop liking him.

"Mikan-chan, you don't have to run like that," scowled Anna as she came in through the door, leaving a chiming bell. It was a homey place. Small and comfortable with seats at the sides so that you could read through some books - sort of like a library.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to find," she randomly pulled a thick dusty book from the rusty shelf and read the title out loud, "Tristesse… the song of farewell and sadness."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?" asked Nobara, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright."

"There's nothing wrong you guys! I'm going to buy this," she headed up to the cashier with it. Her friends could only worry about her from a distance.

* * *

"There's no point in hiding it. It's so obvious but not to him oddly enough," sighed Hotaru as she spoke to her best friend who was daydreaming on the bus. Everyone else was behind them so the two had some privacy at the front.

"I've given up Hotaru. Just let me okay? It's my decision."

"I know; we just want to let you know that we're behind you no matter what. But at least try before you give up."

"Hotaru, it's just so… boring! With me chasing him around and him just sitting there expecting for something and I don't like it. Do you understand that feeling? Like you're doing everything while the other slacks off? It's exhausting and I know nothing will come from it now…"

"…I know."

"What?"

"When you feel like being used. I do everything and the others does nothing... I know that feeling. But trust me; something will come out of it. But don't expect too much. And if you're exhausted by liking him that means you never did like him from the beginning," lectured Hotaru boringly.

"Thanks," Mikan hid her face in Hotaru's jacket.

* * *

Natsume was alone for the rest of the day. Persona let him be for the time being and all his friends seem to be at some huge gathering. He finally went to the nurse to get his hand checked.

The words echoed multiply times in his head, '_You seem to have broken something. And it's not fully healed so don't put pressure on it," the nurse reported to him._

"_And what's the worst case scenario?"_

"_You lose it."_

It sounded fine to him. If he lost his hand, he'd never have to play the piano again.

The stupid piano. Almost as stupid as Mikan.

Hopefully, after what he said to her, she'll give up on him. She'll stop following him and becoming friendly with him. After all, it's for her own good to not be any closer to him.

* * *

Staring intently through her window, she felt empty. There was nothing to do tonight. And if she started thinking, it'd led to more pain.

Mikan bought out some math books and started to read.

"… I don't understand a single thing! I guess i should get a tutor or something of the sort," she laughed at her own stupidity. "Stupid Mikan... Maybe i should be in a class where i can actually get some studying done... Alright!" she slammed the textbook shut and sighed. She had to be prepared and she knew just how to do it. That's her conclusion.

* * *

"Good morning Natsume," Mikan grinned at him. But Natsume didn't even bother moving the manga on his face.

"Mikan-chan… He's probably just tired from last night," Ruka explained hoping that Mikan would feel better. It was obviously she was distracted yesterday on their trip and he had a hint of why that might be.

"Yeah," she laughed and looked at Ruka. "Ruka-pyon, do you mind if I talk to you privately… outside?"

Ruka became alarmed but answered, "Sure. Right now?"

"Yep, come on." Mikan held Ruka's hand and dragged him out of the classroom and out to where the huge Sakura tree was.

* * *

Not letting anyone notice, Natsume let the book slide a little downwards. "Natsume-kun, why don't we go out? That Sakura girl is obviously going out with Ruka now. Honestly, she's stealing everyone," sighed Sumire. She looked at the boy who was supposedly sleeping but now he had let the manga drop and he walked towards the window.

Mochu came to him, "Are you alright Natsume?" he asked. The look on his face was so mixed up that Mochu was having difficulty figuring out what _he_ himself should do.

"Just leave me alone." He leaned against the wall and peeked out the window.

"Alright…" he left him and walked up to Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru who had bundled up at the bottom.

"Is he alright?" asked Nonoko. Mochu shook his head slowly.

"I don't even know what's going on. Have any ideas Imai?" he asked the raven-haired girl who was sitting with the academic book in front of her.

"It's the thing he's looking at right now," she answered calmly, "And there's nothing we can do because they're both so stubborn."

"Hey Hotaru-chan, do you think Mikan-chan is honestly planning to go out with Ruka-kun?" asked Anna looking at Hotaru for an honest answer.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"We should just let them be for now… Right Imai-san?" grinned Koko.

"You're always the good at reading people Koko-kun. Well, you heard it, let's just leave it for now," concluded Nonoko, she placed both her hands on the desk.

"Yeah. But…" Yuu glanced at Natsume who was looking out the window. "We should take action when it turns bad."

Everyone agreed. But most of them were pretty sure that nothing could go wrong. Mikan was responsible enough to handle this – no matter how clumsy she is and no matter how stubborn he is.

* * *

"What is it that you need Mikan-chan?" inquired Ruka as they reached the giant tree with the petals falling down. It's getting colder and the tree will wilt soon.

"It's about Natsume… Why is he suddenly so cold to everyone?" asked Mikan quietly. She leaned against the trunk, observing every floating petal.

"It's the lessons, Mikan-chan. Don't let him get to you - give him some time," Ruka let Usagi run around.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't give him more time... so watch over Natsume for me alright? It's my fault his hand is weak so make sure he doesn't pressurize it," Mikan smiled kindly, "I know you care a lot for him so I trust you. Thanks a lot Ru-"

Ruka's arm automatically encircled Mikan. "Mikan-chan, I'm sorry you endured so much… I'll definitely watch over him but you would do much better. Please just stay a little longer."

"I'm not leaving you guys… just him. I won't be able to do anymore. Thanks Ruka," Mikan hugged him back.

"Sorry Mikan-chan," he let go of her. "You'll give him a proper goodbye though won't you?"

"I'm… not sure. I don't think so. Oh well! That's all Ruka-pyon. I'll see you later," Mikan grinned at him and skipped back up to the classroom. It left Ruka stunned. How could she be…?

* * *

Natsume turned away the moment they embraced.

She wasn't his and it was great that his best friend would have someone he approved of. It was great for him. He left the window and moved out of the room.

"You're late Natsume," Persona glared at his student and led him to the music room again.

If Mikan was resorting to dating then Natsume will resort to breaking their bond…

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**

I think there's too many scene changes. I get tired of it myself... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did, please review! Once again, thank you to reviewers. To ABCMECBA for being the first reviewer - and natsumefruit! Hope you are still reading and I will continue naming you guys! Just wait your turn!


	15. Transfer

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

His aching arm was dragging him down. He decided not to attend homeroom anymore. His best friend has been trying to get him out of his room but he's never once succeeded.

"Natsume, being stuck in your room all day doesn't help you. You need to rest your arm and get some fresh air. Everyone's worried about you…"

"Shut up Ruka," Natsume grunted from under his manga.

"Why are you avoiding us again? What did Persona say?" asked Ruka frowning.

"Nothing. He said the usual things. If I let that stupid girl closer to me, I… Ruka, can't you just get out?" he groaned.

"No. Last time it was your Mum, then Aoi. And now you think it's Mikan-chan don't you? Snap out of it! Natsume, she's so upset! If only you could see it," Ruka sighed at his best friend. "I've been with you through all of it. Everyone has been attacked but me, I know, but you have to understand we can take it. We all care about you Natsume. You don't have to take matters into your own hands!"

"Get out."

"Fine. But just remember what I just said." He couldn't believe how headstrong he could be. Finally, he shut the door tightly and left his friend to make his decision. But Natsume was actually just resting his eyes.

Inside his head, everything began to jumble up. He cared for the little girl and he definitely cared for his best friend. But was the way he is protecting them in a good way?

"Of course it is. I have to make myself untouchable…" he told himself and he turned around. The sofa smelled horrid after the many times he slept on it and ate on it. But no matter what, Ruka's words affected him. It just made it more obvious for him that he had to keep Mikan out of the way or else she's end up like his sister – or worse – his mum.

* * *

Narumi shook his head, "Are you sure Mikan-chan? If you do, you can't get back unless you pass that entrance exam again."

"It's alright," she smiled at her favorite teacher, "I want to. I'll miss you Narumi-sensei."

"So will I. Don't worry, I'll make sure Jinjin doesn't bully you!" he cheered.

"Yeah. So when can I start?" Mikan asked, fidgeting a little.

"Tomorrow if you want, but don't you want to say your goodbyes? If you transfer then you probably won't see them again until the weekends. And even then, you might be forced into detentions and after school practice. You have to understand Mikan-chan," explained Narumi.

"Don't worry! I'll have Youichi and Nobara. I'm going to Class C right?"

"Unless you prefer Class A."

"No, it's great. I'm no good at theory or tuning or history – but I'll learn! Don't worry, everything will be fine, Narumi-sensei! Thank you very much!" Mikan cried as she scurried out of the staff room.

She's taken a giant leap – she knows it, her friends know it and now Narumi-sensei knows too. It was like she was deliberately trying to stress out Natsume.

* * *

"Mikan-chan, we just heard! You can't be serious about transferring class! Class B is the best!" exclaimed Nonoko.

"But I'm not, Nonoko-chan. Hopefully if I do better in Class C then I can come back to Class B. Just wait until then okay?"

"But Mikan-chan, are you sure about this?" asked Yuu.

"Yep. I know what I'm doing."

"You're only doing it because of Hyuuga," Hotaru stated calmly but something was radiating form her. And her aura told everyone that it wasn't going to be good.

"You guys, just let me handle it. Thanks for being great classmates. At least now Permy won't be challenging me to performances huh?" laughed Mikan nervously and she twirled around, "I'll go tell Nobara-chan and Youichi the good news. Well, just Nobara-chan, Youichi will probably just tease me. Bye guys!" she waved at them as she rushed to wait for her two friends in Class C.

"Do you guys think it's time to take action yet?" asked Anna who looked up at Koko and Hotaru.

"No," they both answered with the completely differently expressions.

"The worst hasn't come yet, has it Imai-san?" grinned Koko.

"No, it hasn't. I'll say when we have to take action. Sit back and watch the show. But right now, someone find Nogi and tell him what just happened," Hotaru instructed and strolled away calmly with the deadly aura surrounding her.

* * *

"She what?!" yelled Ruka angrily.

"Sorry, we could stop it," Anna confessed it all.

"We tried though," Nonoko added in.

"If it was her decision, then none of us can stop it," Mochu sighed, "What did Imai say?"

"She said not to take action and just wait," Yuu reported to him. "Koko-kun said the same thing."

"Alright," Ruka rubbed his forehead, "So we just wait while their relationship gets ruined?! Do you know how hard it was for both of them to get together? Oh my god, I can't do this." He let his hand drop, "I'm still going to talk to Natsume no matter what." With that, he stomped off down the dark corridors to his best friend's room, but this time, he wasn't leaving without a fight.

* * *

"That's it, you have to quit it Natsume! Get out there and get Mikan-chan back!" Ruka demanded.

"No. Do it yourself," Natsume was in his usual position: lying on the sofa with a random manga over his face and food basically everywhere.

"She won't listen! This is your fault and you have to clean it up!"

"I have nothing to do with her. If she wants to transfer, let her transfer. I don't care," his muffled voice said in a bored tone. This must be the hundredth time Ruka had come in.

"Alright Natsume, what is your problem?"

"Listen up Ruka, I'll say this once: I don't care and I never will. Why do you all expect me to beg for her back anyway? She's done nothing for me – besides the fact she's disabled my arm," Natsume raised his voice and got up to face his friend.

"Done nothing for you? You just don't know anything, do you? How stubborn can you be exactly?" Ruka taunted him. No matter what he did, Natsume wouldn't respond. Maybe the way to make him talk was to anger him. "You just want to endanger her like Aoi was last summer, don't you? Or maybe die like your mum? Answer me Natsume!"

"You promised never to bring that up," he snarled.

"Well you're asking for it. Natsume, don't you understand? This isn't the way to protect the ones you love. I've known you almost all my life and I can almost instantly understand what you want to say or what you're thinking about. So go and get her back, I know you want to," Ruka soothed.

"Thanks Ruka… But I'm not going." Natsume headed out the room.

"What?!" Ruka bellowed out in rage.

"Leave me alone," Natsume moaned.

"Alright," Ruka answered him. "Be back soon." He knew just where Natsume would go and that meant he was back on track. He smiled to himself, "Now… what should I tell Imai?"

* * *

"You're really transferring?" asked the shocked Nobara.

"Yep!"

"Well that's the worst thing that could ever happen to me," Youichi rolled his eyes.

Mikan pouted, "That's mean. Well, I can't wait until we became classmates. I'll go for some fresh air, bye!"

"Yeah, see you later Mikan-chan!" Nobara cried at the cheerful brunette.

"We should go see Imai," Youichi advised.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Mikan had nothing to do but wait. The most calming place in the wide campus would be the sakura tree. She hurried to it and sat down at the trunk.

"Alright! Tomorrow's a new start!" she tried cheering herself up but it ended up saddening herself. She climbed up the tree and started to sob. She would have to leave the class to become a new person right? And how was she suppose to be a musician if she doesn't learn anything?

"Oi, shut up Polka, you're disturbing my sleep," someone groaned. She didn't need to be a genius to find out who had been sleeping on top of a tree during school hours with a manga concealing his face and that masculine voice who gave that insulting nickname.

"Oh! Hi Natsume," she brushed away the falling trees. "Something got in my eye. Well, it's out now. I'll be going…"

Natsume could tell she was trying to escape – from him. He would make no attempt to stop her though. His heart was squeezing itself tight but Natsume could not find a reason to ask for her back. He only watched Mikan jump down and scrapped her knees. However she recovered quickly by brushing dust off her skirt and running towards her dorm.

* * *

Pissed off, he decided to go to the music rooms. Everyone would probably be asleep by now. The moon was glittering far off in the night sky but it succumbed to the drifting clouds - it's probably a little after midnight.

His hands were killing him. Every little movement hurt but he kept playing and playing and playing. Why shouldn't he? Again, he could not find a good answer to his question. He placed all his pain, anger and confusion into the song...

* * *

The tune echoed around the empty corridors and reached the girl's ears. She knew… It had to be the pianist of the academy – Natsume Hyuuga. Who else could make such a sad noise? It was played from the bottom of his heart and she realized how upset he must be to be able to play such a sound. It brought tears to one's eyes.

"Tristesse… A song of farewell…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

Ciltiam! Thanks so much for reviewing more than once. It helps to know you look forward to the chapters and all! I hope you like this one and please review – all of you guys!


	16. Collapse

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Mikan felt nervous.

It's her _real_ first day of school but it just felt strange. She waited impatiently as the teacher introduced her. "This is Mikan Sakura – transferred to here from Class A," he glared at his class. Jinno was seriously scary to everyone.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Mikan Sakura and I hope we all become friends!" she smiled at her new class. However – like the first day – there was chattering but this time she listened to their gossip.

"I heard she was kicked out because she was horrid at playing," someone whispered to the friend beside them.

"But wasn't she the one playing at the Alice Festival with Hyuuga-san?" asked the other.

"Alright, Sakura-san, you'll sit next to Ibaragi," Jinno said annoyingly, "You can all do something silently while I go to the staffroom for a meeting." He exited and the entire class started to chat.

"Hey Nobara-chan! When the cat's away the mouse will play right?" laughed Mikan as she sat next to Nobara.

"I guess so. Our next class is PE. Let's work together okay? I'll show you everything!" Nobara giggled, "It's so great that you're in my class now! Youichi's nice but he's a boy; it's just not the same…"

"Hehe… So PE huh?"

* * *

The morning was peaceful – a little too peaceful.

Hotaru was working on a new gadget and Ruka was watching his bunny running from one side to the other. Only Nonoko and Anna were being gloomy.

"I can't believe she really left…" Anna sighed as she played with her hair.

"Do you think she'll come back?" asked Nonoko. She looked behind her seat where the boys sat.

Mochu answered her, "There's no way she'll come back at this rate… Koko, are you sure we shouldn't take action?"

"I'm sure," Koko grinned, "Just believe in them."

"We can't if one of them has left the class and the other has stopped coming to class!" yelled Anna. She got up from her seat, "I'm going to a music lesson now!" She stomped out of the door.

"I should go and calm her down," laughed Nonoko, "Bye."

Hotaru also left her seat and out of the classroom. "Looks like she's in a bad mood too," sighed Yuu.

"Well she can't help it if our friend just drove her _best_ friend out of the class," Mochu explained. He walked over to Ruka's bench and asked him, "What about you Ruka? You feeling okay?"

"No," he growled as he slammed the table frightening the poor bunny.

"I see Natsume's rubbing off on you Ruka," laughed Koko and he patted him head.

"Don't touch me! I'm annoyed… He won't listen to me and I'm supposed to be his best friend," he groaned and rubbed his temples, "I've tried thousands of times."

"Just leave them for now. Imai will say if we have to do something. Let's just relax for now," Koko smiled, "I'm going to Central Town now, you guys wanna come? Then we can cheer Mikan-chan up!"

"Yeah, we should," Yuu followed Koko out and Mochu looked at Ruka.

"We should go as well," Mochu told him casually.

Ruka picked up Usagi and they all hurried to Central Town too.

* * *

Mikan was so occupied with homework, detentions and studying that there's was no time for her to worry. In Class B, the students were still worrying but kept low profile. She'd heard little from them the entire month.

"Youichi! Hurry up, it's Jinjin's lesson next!" whimpered Mikan.

"I know! So stop yelling at me!" Youichi complained as he walked down the corridors with the guitar case hanging on his back.

Mikan entered the classroom hurriedly only to find that there was no one there. "Is it a special class today or something?" she asked Youichi.

"No. Nobara would've warned us if it were…" he answered her and soon he turned around to walk back down the way they came from.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Mikan exclaimed.

"Back to my room."

"What about me?"

"I don't care," he snapped at her and left her alone.

"Meanie!"

* * *

"Nobara-chan! What's going on?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath after chasing after her classmate. Nobara had been all around the school and Mikan chased her all over the place.

"Oh! No one has classes anymore because of the Christmas Dance so we all have to prepare for it. Actually only Class A and C prepare for it – Class B only show off on the last day: that's what everyone thinks. But Class B work really hard practicing too!" Nobara explained, while she continued cutting out some hangers. "You can stay here and cut up some decorations, you can go to the hall and help make the cake, you can go to the stage and help with lighting or you could go and… well, you could do anything."

"Alright! I'll go around doing everything! I'll help you with the decorations first," Mikan took a seat next to her good friend and began to chat as she screwed up.

* * *

"It's been months! They haven't even said hi to each other! How are we supposed to '_believe in them'_?" Nonoko asked mockingly.

"Actually, it's only been one month and I don't think it's too bad yet," Koko reminded her delightfully, "I am sure that they'll be fine so you should be too."

Nonoko groaned and stretched. Yuu answered, "Maybe we should just worry about the Dance right now." He grabbed his saxophone and said, "You guys should come too."

Mochu, Koko, Anna and Nonoko all agreed, so they all decided to go to the music rooms and get their minds off the stressful topic.

* * *

He wanted to hurry up and die. This must be the zillionth time he'd thought about this.

There was nothing to do. Persona and his lessons were cancelled because of something so Natsume had the whole month to himself. Ruka had also stopped provoking him, 'Probably spending his time dating Polka' he thought.

He flung himself over to the piano. Slamming his hands onto the piano, an agonizing feeling came upon his entire being. He fell straight to the floor from the pain. It felt like he was on fire. He tried to get up but it only resulted to falling back down. He could only lie on the floor and wait until he passed out.

* * *

"Hotaru! What are you and Ruka doing?" Mikan asked. They were headed to the special star section of the dorms. She was just going back to her room and she had bumped into them.

"We were going to visit Natsume. He hasn't been out of his room for ages," Ruka explained. It was almost pitiful. "Imai-san said that she might have a way to drag him out."

"Oh! Well… I better get going. I've got more preparations to do tomorrow… See you later!" Mikan waved goodbye and entered her room.

After a little while she heard them chapping the door _super_ loudly. Mikan decided to peek. It turned out that they weren't only chapping the door, Ruka was trying to tackle it down.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked worriedly.

"He's not opening up!" Ruka grunted and shouldered the door again.

"Are you sure he isn't in the shower or something?"

"Well the water doesn't seem to be running. Something must've happened!"

"Hold it Nogi, before you wake the entire school up." Hotaru pulled some type of contraption out of her pocket again. She aimed and fired effortlessly which made whatever Ruka was doing really idiotic. Mikan could only admire her best friend's brilliance and also fear it.

All three of them went into Natsume's room. Ruka flinched from the stench and Mikan entered hesitantly while Hotaru walked in steadily. She took a look around and noticed that most of the things that she saw while she had her lessons were completely different.

The lovely layout of music sheets had been scattered all over the room. Not only that; some landed on left over plates and it looked gruesome. The sofa had practically been dyed another color.

"Oi Nogi, call the nurse," Hotaru commanded him.

"Why?" he inquired as he looked at where Hotaru was looking just seconds ago. Lying there was Natsume was clutching his arm against his stomach tightly. "Natsume! Hold on, I'll get some help!" He rushed out of the room and towards the nurse's office. Mikan gasped in shock of what happened. She looked at him carefully trying to look away as well as trying to observe what was happening.

"Alright, Hyuuga, you'll have to stay on your back," Hotaru ordered him but Natsume just kept cringing in pain. "Mikan, you'll have to handle this. First of all you have to roll him on his back and make sure his arm is straight - but you can't do it by force."

"What? How can I do such a thing?"

"Just do it," Hotaru grimaced and left the room, "I'll go and watch out before any fans make their way in." She stood out at the corridor waiting for Ruka and prepared to fire at any girls who would come close to Natsume's dorm.

Mikan spaced out. She was supposed to ask Natsume to do something even though she hadn't talked to him for a month? How could she do that? "Um… So… You… Um… Natsume-"

"I brought the nurse!" proclaimed Ruka as he rushed into the room. His hair was in a complete mess and he was panting heavily. Mikan sighed in relief as the nurse examined him. He was going to be fine… right?

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**

FaZerbaby and DarkFaerie0! I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope you still are. Please review the rest of you and… um… Thanks!


	17. Operation

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

She couldn't stay still. They were all rushed into the infirmary and it was confusing. And all she knew was Natsume had been injured.

"Do you think it was an accident?" the panicked Mikan asked Hotaru who was calmly reading her normal book. "Do you think it was the piano? Or maybe he-"

"Probably not. It was the same arm he had injured last month," Hotaru answered her without hesitation. She wouldn't lie about what she thought – especially to her best friend. A pang of guilt hit Mikan's heart. He had pressurized the injured arm. And she was partly responsible…

"But it shouldn't be anything serious right?"

Hotaru shrugged and continued reading. Ruka was shocked too. He was his best friend but he had no idea that he was sick and that the injury was getting worse. "Sorry Mikan-chan. You told me to watch him and I just left him alone…" Ruka started.

"No, it wasn't your fault Ruka-pyon. I was the one who injured him… So it was my fault and no one else," Mikan smiled weakly at Ruka.

"You are all friends of Natsume Hyuuga?" asked the nurse who came out from behind the curtain.

They all stood up and Ruka nodded, "How is he?"

"No worries. He's fine right now, nothing's in danger but…"

"But?" Ruka urged, agitated.

"He'll need to be operated on. His arm has been shattered basically. The bone is just… unrepairable. We'll have to operate it to fix it properly," the nurse explained as she looked at her clipboard with the results.

"Oh no…" gasped Mikan. "How could this happen?"

"I'll go and inform the teachers," Hotaru excused herself and left them to watch Natsume.

"And when can this operation take place?" asked Ruka desperately.

The nurse smiled softly, "We could do it right now but we'll need some consent first. Right now, we'll have to wait for him to wake up and tell him what's going on. You can go in now."

"Alright. Thank you very much," Mikan bowed to her and followed Ruka through the curtain.

* * *

The first thing he saw was Ruka looking at him. "Oi, Ruka," he greeted him and tried to sit himself up but the pain was intense all over so he resumed lying down.

"Why didn't you tell me that your arm…?" Ruka sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore. You'll need to get an operation done on your arm Natsume. Everything's planned out but we just need –"

"I don't want it done," he growled at his best friend. He turned away from the aqua eyes to be met with hazel eyes. He was confused. Out of all the people he knew – including Persona – he would've never expected _her _to be here.

"Natsume, don't be so stubborn!" Mikan yelled at him.

"Why do you care?" Natsume pulled on his façade and turned away from him but Mikan wouldn't have it.

"If you don't then… you might never be able to play again!"

"So?"

"No one will be able to listen to your music! You're… You're being so selfish!" she yelled at is face. "Just take the operation!"

"No way, Polka. Leave me alone, you're annoying."

"Too bad. Ruka-pyon and I will both do the paperwork for it. You won't have a choice!" she stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm leaving first. I'll see you later Ruka-pyon." She exited the room and went to the nurse to ask for more information about the entire operation.

Ruka sighed at his persistent best friend, "You should listen to her you know."

"I don't care. Go away, I wanna sleep," he groaned and pulled the covers over his head with his good arm.

Happily, Ruka left him alone. He was at least listening a little bit more. "You should prepare for tomorrow. Goodnight Natsume."

* * *

"I told you! Everything is fine. They're talking right?" Koko laughed. He was sitting at his desk with his drums sticks beating rhythmically against it.

"That doesn't really mean anything unless they get back together _normally," _Nonoko added in.

"You've been really pessimistic since she's been gone," Mochu moaned and got up, "Let's go visit him. His operation is starting at 2pm right? We've got around two hours. Come on."

"We should. Let's bring some presents too," Anna said. They all went to the infirmary after they got some flowers. When they got there, Youichi, Nobara, Sumire and Ruka were already there.

"How are you feeling?" asked Koko as he gave Natsume a pat on his head.

"Fine until you came along," Natsume looked at him grumpily and brushed off his hand.

"He's still pissed about not being able to sit up. Thanks for coming though," Ruka smiled at the group. He came back after he learnt that the operation had been confirmed.

"Good luck Natsume! I'm sure you'll be fine," Anna comforted and placed the boutique of exquisite flowers on the bedside table. She took a seat beside Ruka and Nonoko did the same.

"You have one more hour right?" asked Mochu as he shut the door behind him.

"Hn"

* * *

She was dashing towards the operating room at the end of the school grounds. It already a little pass 2 because she was so busy helping out with icing the cake that she forgot the time.

"Is… he in… yet?" she panted, getting her breath back quickly. Luckily she managed to sprint quickly.

"Yep, he's just getting ready there," Ruka pointed at one of the other rooms. "Don't worry. The doctors are top class. He'll be perfectly fine…" Truth was, he was unsure himself. It was going to be fine but what happens afterwards would determine how it would heal. There was still a big chance of Natsume never being able to play ever again.

"You shouldn't be talking about people behind their backs," Natsume announced himself. The nurse had pushed him out and he was completely ready for it.

"Natsume…" Mikan gulped, "Good luck." She wanted to say more but she didn't know what.

"Hn"

"Alright, I'll be taking him in now. Are you ready Hyuuga-san?" asked the nurse who was pushing the bed. Natsume nodded in response and they wheeled him in with the gang cheering him on.

* * *

While she sat twiddling her thumbs, Sumire came up to her.

"Oh! Hey Permy, you're here too. How are -?"

"Don't start that with me Sakura-san." She glared, "What I'm trying to say is… You… Just give me a reason why you left the class!"

"Um… Well, I felt I just didn't fit in… And I never did win that bet did I? You were right… I was cheating," she laughed at herself. "I guess that was why."

"Then why'd... I'm only asking because of Natsume-kun!" she blurted out with her blushing face. "After you left it was just too easy for me! At this point you'll lose to me."

Mikan smiled, "Thanks. You're a good friend. But he'll keep pushing me away and –"

"Mikan-chan, you're not even trying, how do you know he's pushing you away?" yelled Nonoko, interrupting their conversation.

"Nonoko-chan –"

"She's right! You know Natsume-san's attitude. He's really stubborn, but you were able to penetrate through that but now you're not trying. Only you can be close to him," Anna argued as well.

"You should try Mikan-chan," Yuu tried convincing her.

"But –"

Baka, baka, baka!

"You're being an idiot. You said before you think you're doing all the work but now you're not doing anything. Isn't it the other way round?" Hotaru placed her gun back into her pocket.

"Hotaru… Are you guys all sure?" she asked uncertainly at them all.

"Isn't this all your fault? So fix Onii-san before you do anything else. Nobara, can you tell me if he wakes up? I've got something about the Dance to confirm with Narumi." Youichi departed.

"Well I better go and practice. If you aren't there to challenge me I'll kill you," growled Sumire and grabbed her violet case. Everyone made an excuse to leave – Ruka said he needed to feed some animals, Mochu and Koko needed to get some food, Nonoko and Anna wanted to tell Tsubasa and Misaki about what was going on, Hotaru and Yuu needed to be at a meeting for the Dance he was in and Nobara said she a little sick. It left Mikan alone when the nurse came out.

"Huh? I thought there were a lot of you… Anyway, he's fine now. You can go in and see him but he's still sleeping right now," the nurse showed her the room he had been wheeled to. "You can call me if you need to and the doctors are still in the O.R but feel free to come by when they are out."

"Thank you very much," Mikan bowed again to her and then they left to clean up. When Mikan went in, Natsume was still fast asleep. His arm was now bandaged and they gave him another sling. She took the chair beside him and waited patiently. There was nothing to do but just watch him.

She looked at him carefully for the first time in a month. He still had the messy dark hair which looked like it hadn't been washed for days and his face was paler than before. however it was very relaxed and peaceful. Her hand automatically went to touch his cheek; it was cold.

If she hadn't known better, she might've thought Natsume was dead. He looked unhealthy and Mikan was sure that was what he was aiming for. Natsume was definitely pushing himself to the edge. Practicing, practicing and more practicing…

Mikan got up and decided to get a bottle of water. She left the room but she didn't know that inside Natsume was starting to waking up.

* * *

"Hello Natsume."

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**

JigokuTenshi834! Thank you for reviewing more than once and they always supporting me. Please review! I think this chapter is a little boring. Hopefully the next one will contain more excitement.


	18. Tutoring

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Everything was fuzzy and hazy. It seemed surreal but the voice pierced through him. He'd recognized it anywhere. "What is it?"

"Is it wrong to visit you?" she pouted. The girl wasn't in her school uniform, it was a hospital gown she was wearing and her smooth jet-black hair was let down. Natsume couldn't see her features too much; he was too dizzy to be able to concentrate. "I heard Tristesse. You're getting better!"

"Hn"

"What'd you do to your arm?" she asked curiously and sat on the previously occupied seat. She's seen Mikan and she wasn't too pleased.

Natsume sighed as he felt her sit down. It meant it'd be another long lecture. "I used it."

"Ha ha," she mocked him, "You obviously broke it and didn't care about it. Now how are you supposed to play at the Christmas Dance?" she questioned him and pulled an annoyed face. She grabbed an apple from one of the baskets that one of his friends had given him.

"I don't want to play," Natsume glared at her.

"Don't be stupid. I'll visit you again later." She threw away the apple that she wasted with one bite.

"Shouldn't I be the one visiting you?" he asked with a raised brow. He tried to get up but his body was still heavy from the operation.

"But you'll be out soon Natsume. I'll be stuck here… Oh well. Looks like your girlfriend's coming back so I'll get going! Bye!" she waved at him cheerfully and skipped off to her own room. When she got there, she instantly started coughing. "Disgusting," she choked out.

* * *

Girlfriend? What girlfriend?

"Natsume, you're awake!" cried Mikan who just entered. She rushed up to him and gasped, "Thank god! Do you know how worried everyone was?" She placed her water on the bedside table.

"Hn" Natsume closed his eyes, he was still drowsy.

"Don't be so cocky! If Ruka hadn't come to visit you, you might've lost your arm!" Mikan yelled. Then she looked at him sadly, "Natsume… I'm sorry. I'm really _really_ sorry. I know I was being really arrogant but can you tell me what I did to make you hate me? I know I'm stupid and useless but… Was it because of your arm?"

The face she made was so pained. No one could be able to look at that face and say something she didn't want. "It's not because of my arm." He kept his eyes shut.

"Then what is it? I'm sorry Natsume but no matter what it is I'll try to stop it because… I want to be together with you Natsume." She was getting to the subject she was trying to tell him a month ago. "I want to continue… Playing the piano with you! It's just not right to be doing tuning and history things when I stink at them. I think I'd do better just playing right?" she laughed. Why was it so difficult?

"Hn"

"So do you want to go to the Dance together? I really will need your help if I want to get into class B again," Mikan hoped he would answer properly this time.

"Well, I won't be able to play will i?" he glared at Mikan. She gulped and waited for him to continue. "So there's no point of me going."

"Natsume… I really…" she kept hesitating, "I really like you!" Once it came out some burden lifted but now she was so anxious for an answer.

"I know. You told me ages ago. You should stay away from me," he muttered.

"Why should i?" asked Mikan.

"You'll be hurt, like the rest of my family."

"You have to tell me everything Natsume! You're too secretive. Only Ruka knows about you but I feel left out… Do I mean nothing to you? Just a few seconds ago you said you were my friend and the next you want me to stay away from you. What _do_ you want me to do?" she yelled.

Natsume hugged her, "I can't tell you…"

"Yes you can! There's no reason not to! You have to tell me!" Mikan cried.

"I will. Just not now."

"Well at least you're being more reasonable, Ruka will be happy about it," she wiped away her tears. "Alright. You'll tell me just not now right? So you'll have to teach me again! I need to get back into the class before the Dance. Oh! What am I doing? I'm going to call the nurse. Wait there Natsume!" she dashed off again.

"Not that I have a choice," he snorted.

Natsume sighed and winced in pain. He had got up and hugged Mikan despite the IV in his good hand. It hurt and he quickly straightened his arm so that the needle wasn't poking the wrong way. Will he honestly tell her about everything?

* * *

"Do you think they've made up yet?" asked Nobara quietly. The gang met up at Central Town. There was no point in getting in Mikan's way right now while they needed to bond.

"Hopefully, but you know how those two are. Let's just watch the show like we did before. Everything turned out fine like i said right?" Koko chuckled. He looked at Sumire, "So you want her back as well?"

She blushed out of embarrassment, "I don't want her back. It's just too easy without her." She headed over to the decorated tree.

"Yeah right," Mochu added with a sly smile. "And how was everything fine? It ended up with life endangerment and surgery! We haven't hung out in a while with Natsume because of it either. Maybe after he's out, we can invite him round."

"Actually, we should be the ones going to him. He does have the most money to spend and largest room to mess with anyway," Koko grinned.

"Yeah. And we haven't hung out with Mikan since that sleepover… Hey Hotaru-chan, should we plan one out again? Let's have it today!" Nonoko cheered, she rubbed her freezing hands together.

"Let's just let her be today. She'll probably want to stay with Hyuuga," Hotaru was walking in a steady place not without wanting to join the gossip.

"Do you think they'll go to the Dance together?" asked Anna excitedly who was admiring the breath that came out everytime she spoke.

"Honestly," Mochu sighed, "Girls will always be girls right Iinchou? Wanna join in the sleepover?"

"Me?" he stammered. He straightened his glasses; was he honestly being allowed to go to the popular guy's party?

"Unless you don't want to," Youichi added before they pressurized him.

"No! I'd love to come!" smiled Yuu, "It'd be great to spend the night with you guys."

"Great! Well let's all go buy some Howalon to piss Mikan off!" advised Koko as he rushed in line. They all laughed as they joined him in the cue.

"That reminds me," Mochu looked up at the glittering Christmas tree that was set up beside the stall, "It's December right? So that means Natsume's birthday is over…" he shivered. "But it's too cold to do anything about it." He shrugged and joined the argument they had started.

* * *

He was out and Mikan was glad. Things seemed normal now. Natsume tutored her after she finished preparations for the Dance and they would chat and every once in a while Mikan would ask if he would tell her yet. Of course Natsume would just tell her to mind her own business but Mikan knew that he would keep his word and tell her, just not now.

"Hey Natsume! I brought some pizza today!" greeted Mikan happily as she placed the pizza box down on Natsume's table. "Youichi says he wants to have lunch with you tomorrow at Central Town. Apparently, you have catching up to do. Also, the cake is nearly finished. Just a few more days! Wow… Can you believe it's December already?"

"Whatever. Pass me that pizza," he demanded. With nothing to do, Natsume had finally finished cleaning his huge room. So the sofa was finally livable again.

"Here you go. So what do we practice today?" Mikan placed the pizza box on his lap and sat down beside him.

"You've done theory, improvisation, sight-reading now you need your listening skills," Natsume took a pizza out and chomped on it, "You'll be listening to some classical or baroque CDs today."

Mikan groaned. Classical was just never the exciting music. "You'll listening with me right? Listening alone is sad," she whined. "And how long do I have to listen to it?"

"Just until you can tell me everything about it," he swallowed it completely. Mikan snatched a piece of pizza out of the box as well.

"You're such a meanie! So where are the CDs?" asked Mikan as she started eating too.

"In the cupboard. You can go and search yourself. I can't be bothered listening to it right now," he yawned and shuffled more into his blanket.

"Too bad," Mikan went over to the said cupboard and opened it to see piles of albums. "Wow. You listen to loads of music Natsume. Not only classic: opera, pop, rock and roll, jazz, blues, hip-hop, ballads…" She started laughing her head off.

"What?" grunted Natsume, tearing away from his pizza. He watched the girl giggling away.

"You listen to folk music!" Mikan laughed and tears were starting to stream out of her eyes. "No way! Natsume, you –"

"You'll be listening to _all_ of it too. So just be quiet," he told her angrily and turned back to his food.

"Jeez, you get pissed off so easily." Mikan sighed and grabbed a random classic Beethoven CD. She put it into the DVD/CD player Natsume owned and pressed the 'Play' button.

"I never said you could use it," he stated. Natsume reached for the remote but Mikan was one step ahead of him. She grinned.

"You'll have to listen with me. It's your CD after all." She put the remote under the sofa – that way Natsume would not be able to get it because of his arm, "By the way, Ruka mention something about your sister. Do you know anything about that?" She leaned against the sofa and closed her eyes, embracing the graceful melody.

"Hn"

"Can I meet her too?" she smiled. "Or… Never mind. So this is staccato?" She indicated to the music.

"No, you idiot. You can meet her…" he checked again in his head. Would it really be alright for Mikan to meet Aoi? Was it the right time yet? Should he tell her first? Since the incident his mind was reset. Before, he would answer all the questions negatively but when Mikan came back everything seemed to be different. Yes. He would tell her today.

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**

I think the last sentence tells you what the next chapter. To emilyishdabest, I won't lose faith because as long as there is one reader, I will keep writing! Please review.


	19. Family

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

She was already bobbing her head – and it wasn't because she was enjoying the music. The slow romantic pieces acted like lullabies and she couldn't handle it. It was too tiring.

"Oi Polka, don't fall asleep! You haven't told me the beat yet," screamed Natsume right next to her ear.

She yelped and jumped right up. "Ah! Um…" She yawned and began to doze off again.

"Oi!"

"Okay! Um… Six eight?" she guessed quickly. "No wait! Two four… No –"

"It's four four! Haven't we gone through this? This is the easiest one," he flicked Mikan's forehead and she rubbed it repeatedly.

"Ouch… It's not easy at all! And I'm just getting tired… I'm gonna sleep now," Mikan stretched her arms, "Goodnight Natsume," she lied down on floor.

"You are not sleeping without my permission!" he growled at her.

"Alright!" she sat up and rubbed her eyes violently. "So have you gone to check your arm yet?" asked Mikan tiredly.

"No."

"You should! It's bad for you! We're going first thing in the morning!"

"No way," he leaned back and relaxed.

"Jeez. You're more stubborn than ever… So will you tell me today?" she asked knowing his answer. '_Mind your own business_,' would be what he usually says or the occasional, '_Shut up and go away._'

"Alright, I'll tell you… at the Christmas Dance."

"So you're going? That's so great! We should go tell Hotaru and them and we can all – Hold on. You said alright. Tell me now!" she whined.

"Suddenly not so tired now are you Polka?" smirked Natsume.

"Don't call me that!" she pouted and got up to sit on the sofa. "Please tell me Natsume~! I'll beg you until you say yes and you know how persistent I am."

He sighed. This girl was so troublesome but he had planned to tell her today anyway. He just wanted his fun teasing her before they got all serious. "Fine. But stay on the floor and don't look at me. Your face annoys me," he twitched as Mikan kept shuffling and missing up the blanket.

"Stop being mean! The sofa is large enough for both of us!" she bellowed at him.

"No way. Get off or I'll kick you off," he threatened. Mikan noticed the change of atmosphere and jumped off. She landed on the cold floor and stretched her hand under the sofa to get the remote. She pressed the pause button and the gentle flowing music stopped abruptly.

Once he was sure she wasn't looking and that he was prepared, he took a deep breath.

"My parents were both musicians so everyone said to I was going to be a virtuoso. I tried loads of instruments but the piano was my talent so my parents paid to get me lessons from a famous piano teacher. They even transferred me to Gakuen Alice and my sister came with me. They were all proud of me because I did well –"

"Like you do in everything," Mikan side commented.

"Do you want to listen or what?"

"Fine. I'm sorry, will you continue?"

* * *

The wind was howling that night and everything was cold.

"Onii-chan! How'd you climb up there?" asked Aoi as she tried to get up the Sakura tree. "Persona says he wants to meet you at the music room or he'll come get you."

"Hn. I'm not going anyway. He's got nothing on me." Natsume simply jumped off and landed on the ground gracefully. "How's school?"

"It's amazing and I've already got some cool friends. You've already met Youichi-kun but he's so much like you!" she giggled. "Oh! I'm going to send my letter to Mum! Have you got anything?"

"No. I'm off to see Ruka."

"Oh! Say hi to Ruu-chan for me. I'll go to hand my letter in. Bye!" she cried and headed off.

Natsume sighed and went to the music room hesitantly.

"You're twenty minutes late." Persona spat.

"I know." Natsume sat down at the stool.

"If you stay like this you'll regret it one day."

"Tsk." And the unpleasant lesson started.

* * *

"The school days lasted peacefully. But when Persona requested Aoi to start lessons, I knew I was responsible to get her out. So finally, I wrote to my parents telling them to get us out. And it worked," Natsume continued.

Mikan was smiling, "Ruu-chan?"

"That's what my family calls him. They like to tease him because he has a bunny. Anyway, we got out of school and it lasted only a month or so. Ruka managed to tell us that Persona was enraged from winthin the school. We never knew he was plotting something. If I had I would have –"

"Natsume, you're too absorbed with the past. Just let it go," Mikan shifted her position slightly to become more comfortable.

"You won't understand Polka," sighed Natsume who rolled his eyes watching the little girl curling into a ball - like a cat.

"Then explain it," she said softly, beginning to be drowsy.

* * *

"Mum! Can we go now?" whined Aoi at her rushing mother.

A beautiful woman cascaded down the stairs. Her raven hair was down to her shoulders with a lovely ruby clip keeping the fringe out of her eyes that matched her dazzling eyes. "I'm coming! Is your dad and brother in the car yet?" she asked as she shoved on some black flats.

"Yep. Come out when you're done!" she grinned at her mature mum in comparison to her silly dad who was currently messing with her brother's hair inside the car.

"And since when did you get those earrings?" her Dad kept pestering Natsume's piercings.

"Leave me alone. Oi, Aoi, is mum ready yet?" asked Natsume as Aoi cuddled beside him.

"Yep. She's just locking up. I can't wait! We haven't been on a family trip since… forever!" Aoi giggled, "And I heard the water park has a really fun ride. Wanna go together?"

"Hn"

Kaoru jumped into the car. "Alright then! Let's get to that water park!" She started the car and the journey was memorable. Mr. Hyuuga kept talking to Natsume who always answered with one word. Aoi was telling mum about her days in Gakuen Alice as Kaoru nodded at everything she told her. It was obvious where their attitudes were inherited from.

Whilst they were on the motorway, Aoi decided to put the radio on. "Okay... Onii-chan, I can't get the radio to go on anything else except classic!" she groaned as she kept turning the dial.

"Alright." He budged forward and messed with the radio. Kaoru was making sure they weren't trying to break anything. "Neither can I. It's probably the –"

Before Natsume could finish his sentence, a massive truck honked with flashing lights blinding them and Kaoru skid the car across. But it was too late; the truck crashed into them. The glass shattered and Aoi screamed with fear. Natsume shielded his little sister from the glass though the cold shards of glass pierced his skin. But besides that, they was safe.

"O-onii-san…" Aoi stammered. Her hands were shaking but it pointed directly behind him. Natsume twisted his head and saw that the person he hadn't managed to protect. His mother had a large piece of glass stuck in her chest. It stained his mind. The blood leaking out of the immortal wound was unavoidable; as was death.

"No! Mum, Dad!" he looked behind him and saw that his other parent had been knocked unconscious with blood streaming down his head.

"N-natsume," wheezed his mother who knew what was going to happened – as if she had predicted her fate.

"Don't worry. You're going to be fine. Just hold on okay?" Natsume panicked. How was he supposed to handle any of this? Aoi was traumatized, his mum was dying and his dad had been knocked out.

Kaoru shook her head weakly. "Be strong Natsume… and protect… everyone. You have… to remember…" Her eyelids shut and never opened again. With every word, Natsume nodded, listening intently so he knew when his mum had stopped breathing just as her heart had stopped beating. When he knew she was gone, he became speechless and emotionless.

"I've called an ambulance! Are you guys okay? Let me get you out!" shouted the truck driver who attempted to bash open the smashed door. To Natsume, he'd rather stay in there and grieve than go out to that cruel world again. His tears meant nothing.

* * *

Mikan gasped with disbelief. She knew how horrible is was for a child to watch their own parent die. But she didn't understand one thing: How could the accident have anything to do with Persona and Gakuen Alice? Right now, the urge to turn around was overwhelming but she would keep her promise like she said.

"When the ambulance arrived, Mum was dead; Dad got first aid and Aoi… Well, I didn't know what happened to her. She was given some treatment while I was taken away for first aid. Then we were taken to the Gakuen Alice without my dad's consent somehow. There, I found out it wasn't the driver's fault that the truck hit us: it was another car that had dived forward making the truck crash. After a while (with some help from Imai) I found out it was the one of the school's cars. I was so angry –"

"That you lost your mind?" Mikan guessed. She turned around with her eyes jammed shut and hugged Natsume. "I'm so sorry about your mum… But you have to understand that it might not have been the school's fault."

"So you're saying that Imai was wrong?" Natsume raised an amused brow.

"Well…" Mikan hesitated. She wouldn't say something like that just to comfort Natsume would she?

"She's never wrong," Natsume told her.

"I know that. But you still haven't finished have you?"

"No and can you let go of me?" asked Natsume who was starting to get pissed by her crushing his arm.

Mikan blushed as she slid back on the floor. "Can you continue?"

"I can't be bothered. I'm too tired," it was Natsume's turn to yawn.

"Oh! Come on!" Mikan complained to Natsume who prepared to go to bed. He got up and switched on the bedside lamp then turned off the lights.

"Get out of my room," Natsume said as he got into bed – he was going to leave the sofa for tonight.

"You meanie! But you just promised to go to the Dance with me so bye!" she skipped off happily down the corridor to her room.

"When did I-?" Natsume sighed with defeat. Now he had another thing he had to do.

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**

To that Guest who reviewed, I'm grateful to you for reviewing even though you don't have an account. Thank you all so much for reading but please leave a review!


	20. Preparation

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

The dance countdown was 7 days. Everyone's excitement was felt but the person who you'd expect to be giddy was actually nervous.

Mikan was lounging around and memorizing things again with Natsume sitting on the desk reading his manga. "Um… Perdendosi is dying away, Tenuto is sustained and Soto voce is… Um… Natsume, I don't know!" she screamed in distress.

"It's 'in an undertone'. You should've known that."

"I know! But they all get jumbled up in my head! I wish I could bring you with me Natsume!" she cried. "How much longer do I have?"

"Alright, Mikan-chan! You're test will begin now! Natsume-kun, if you could just wait outside…" Narumi smiled and he went to prepare the tape for the listening test.

Mikan shook with fear. She would never be able to understand what's on the tape. Her hands were getting shaky and sweaty but something cool pressed against it. It was a pale used rubber.

She looked up at him but Natsume wasn't looking at her. "You'll need it." Then he went out of classroom B to wait for the results.

"Everything is set up. Take a seat Mikan and we'll begin the test," Narumi told her. Mikan sat on her usual seat with Natsume's scent was still lingering there. It comforted her on the other hand; the pieces of paper in front of her were scaring her. "Okay, we'll start the listening first."

She nodded and gave her pencil a squeeze. But once the music started it was relaxing. They were the ones that she'd been listening to with Natsume. She smiled as she wrote down the answers. When she was troubled that rubber would always be there to score it out and she could rewrite it.

In half an hour, she finished her listening, sight-reading and playing. Narumi was impressed that she was hiding her talent all along. Was it even possible for such a thing? He marked down the scores and smiled, "Alright Mikan-chan. Well done, I'll go hand in the results to the staff and I'll inform you later when they've confirmed everything."

"Thank you very much Narumi-sensei."

"You should go Mikan-chan. Natsume-kun has been waiting very impatiently outside for you," Narumi winked and let the two teenagers talk.

Mikan blushed a while and calmed herself down. "Natsume?" she looked out of the classroom and Natsume was leaning against the wall reading his manga. When he heard his name being said, he turned.

"Oi, how'd you do?"

"It was so hard~! Thanks a lot for the tutoring Natsume," Mikan grinned. She dug deep into her pocket and pulled out the tiny rubber, "And I don't think you'll want this back – I've finished most of it. You wouldn't believe how it has helped me."

"Hn" he began to walk off again. Mikan joined him.

"The things we revised were all on the test! Do you think I can join the class again? Narumi sensei has gone to hand in my results. What do you think the results are? I'm guessing…"

* * *

Yuu was in a hurry. He was part of the student council and there was only a week left for everything. "Banners are hung all over the school… except the music corridor! Excuse me, could you- Please would you – Um…" Yuu never managed to catch anyone's attention.

"Iinchou, need some help?" asked Anna who had come over with everyone to see how everything was.

"Yes please," he smiled and a sense of relief came to him when he saw the gang.

"Well, you can count on all of us. You name it and we'll do it," Mochu added in, Koko gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks a lot. Well, do you mind taking these banners to the music corridors and hang them up? And then we need to make sure the lights work and also that the food has been sorted. There're loads of things to do before the dance and we only have one week."

"That's a lot of stuff. Let's split up! Mochu and Koko can go hang up the banners, Youichi and Iinchou can check the lights, Ruka can fix the stage and Anna, Nobara and I will sort the food okay?" Nonoko pointed out to each of the groups.

They began to leave however Mikan and Natsume came. "Hey guys! What are you all doing?" asked Mikan with her lively grin.

"We're helping Iinchou. We need all the help we can get," Nobara told them with her soothing voice.

"Good. We'll help!" Mikan cheered as she dragged Natsume. "Since his arm is still injured he'll be a little useless," she teased.

"I never said I would help," countered Natsume.

Mikan pouted at him. "Don't be so mean! Iinchou was there for you when you had your operation! You should be helping him out."

"I will. I just don't want to help him_ with you_."

"Meanie! I'll join Ruka-pyon then. Go find something to do yourself Natsume!" she stuck her tongue at him.

"For your information, Ruka is my friend – not yours." And they argued all the way through the work. And that was the way they spent their week before the Dance.

* * *

He wiped his sweat off his forehead and sighed. Finally, after a whole week of preparing it - everything was ready. Youichi gave him one-of-kind smile and watched the lights switching on one by one: green, red, white and yellow.

"Good job Youichi," smiled Nonoko who sat beside him. "I thought they would never come on, you're a miracle worker!"

"Thanks."

"Youichi! Come over here and sample the food!" Nobara waved at him from the tables which she co-ordinated with the colours of the lights. It all fit in so perfectly – as expected from Nobara.

"I'm coming," he groaned as he got up after the hours of climbing up and down. He headed over to the girl who was checking all the food on the table.

"I think we should keep the sausages but then they might be too many choices of food and the quantity might not work out too… Youichi, your judgment is always right; what do you think?" asked Nobara who glanced at her clipboard many times.

Youichi sighed. "Um… I-"

"Just do it yourself," someone growled.

"Onii-san," Youichi cried and Natsume acknowledged it with a nod.

"Come on Youichi. We need your help over there with the stage too. The microphones aren't working; you're good with electronics right?" he smirked. Youichi followed him and sighed.

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Yes I did. You would have collapsed of exhaustion. I know you've been working overnight on those stupid lights. They aren't even that important – the stupid girls want candles. Apparently, they're more '_romantic'_. It's stupid - they could catch fire and aren't even bright enough."

"Honestly Onii-san, you're being considerate. That's weird. How'd you know I was working overnight?" asked Youichi who was completely puzzled by Natsume.

"Hn. Anyway, you should rest; I'll go help out for you."

Youichi smiled again. It wasn't his handiwork, it was hers but he was happy.

* * *

Natsume's arm wasn't in any critical condition but it wasn't a good idea to whack it around so they gave him the easy work without telling him but of course, he knew. He also knew his friends were still worried after the whole operation incident.

"Well done Natsume! You managed to finish everything! Look how the entire place fits together!" giggled Mikan excitedly. It actually matched mircalously well although no one had paid attention to it. "Everyone's hard work proved something huh?"

"Oi, Polka. Don't you have a sleepover tonight?"

"You do too! And no one would forget it. We're all going to the dance together! And also Narumi sensei said that he'll give me the results tomorrow. Oh! I hope I'll pass but I'm sure I will. You always manage to tutor me well enough."

"Hn"

"By the way, will you tell me the rest at the dance?" she asked freely as she set up the microphone stand.

"Hn"

"Fine. I'm going to ask Ruka-pyon if he'll give me the microphones now. See you later Natsume!" she ran off to the light and sound crew.

Last summer wasn't an easy subject to talk about but it wasn't so bad now. Ever since he told her, it was easier for him but there were still things he can't tell her. He rolled his eyes and fixed the stand; she had done it wrong… again.

* * *

Without knocking, Nonoko barged into the room.

"Oh! You changed your room a bit," Nonoko observed as she placed a cake on the desk, "Anna made this cake and told me to bring it over but she's coming over in a bit. She wants to polish her flute."

"Everyone's brought their instruments but me…" whined Mikan. "Why can't a grand piano be portable?"

"It is. It's just not easily portable," Hotaru told her as she grabbed some forks from Mikan's mini kitchen.

"I know that!" she yelled at her best friend. "Nonoko, you should put down your cello. Isn't it heavy?"

"You get used to it after a few years."

"How long have you been playing it?" Mikan asked.

"Um… about seven years? That doesn't matter. Have you noticed we haven't talked with our senpais for ages?"

"Yeah… I think they're too busy. We don't interact much with Class A and I haven't seen them during prep either."

"Let's talk to them at the dance. Oh! I keep forgetting," Nobara gave a tingling laugh, "Do you have a mask?"

"Mask?"

"I'm here!" Anna announced with her flute in hand. "Did Nonoko bring the chocolate fudge cake?" She was heaving – obviously running to get to Mikan's room.

"Hey Anna-chan! No problem, Nonoko brought the cake and Hotaru's prepared to chomp it down," joked Mikan, "But honestly, it looks so delicious."

"Well, you guys don't look like you're going to eat it," Hotaru glared at the girls who stared at her, expecting her to swallowed the cake whole.

"I'll bring the plates," Nobara lounged over to the kitchen to help Hotaru with the cake.

"Nonoko, Anna, do you need to wear a mask in the dance?" asked Mikan who set out the futons.

"Yep! It's no compulsory; but everyone wears it," Nonoko explained to her friend as she scanned through her CDs and DVDs. "Mikan-chan, why do you suddenly have so much classic and other CDs too?"

"Oh! Natsume wanted me to listen to them so I could enhance my listening skills apparently."

"Mikan-chan~ Do you still like Natsume-kun?" asked Anna sweetly.

"Um… Maybe," Mikan laughed nervously.

"You guys would be so good together! I think Natsume likes you," Nonoko grinned.

Mikan sighed, "Let's drop it. It was like this last time and you were completely wrong. We ended up in an O.R room."

"You know the reason now though, don't you?" Hotaru said as she placed the cut up cake on the coffee table.

"Yeah but-"

"Then you can't say he doesn't like you and also he hasn't said it," Nobara smiled at her and put down the cutlery and plates. "Oh! Do you have any ice-cream Mikan-chan?"

She shook her head.

"That's a shame but now we get to try the chocolate head-first!" Nonoko yelled with her fist in the air, battling for her first piece of cake.

"You mean face-first," laughed Anna and she passed everyone a piece of her homemade cake.

"Let's try not to get too fat or else the dresses won't fit," Hotaru told them as she started to eat.

* * *

**End of Chapter 20**

MeLOVES'NATSUME, did you review twice? I really like the fact you told me what you think will happen! The next chapter is done, so please review for a faster updates! Woohoo! We're on 20's!


	21. Snowing

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Just as the girls were having a great night, so were the guys.

"So your arm is completely fine now?" asked Ruka. He switched on the television.

"Hn" Natsume answered his best friend carelessly, nothing was interesting him.

"You know, I think you like Mikan-chan. And if you don't, I do," chuckled Koko while Natsume glared at him menacingly.

"Calm down you jealous thing," Mochu teased and gained a growl. "But you really have to understand that she doesn't belong to you so you should confess."

"Confess? Don't kid me on," Natsume smirked and hit Mochu on the head.

"Onii-san, do you really like her?" asked Youichi whose eyes were locked on the television screen.

"Hn"

"Natsume, it's only us here so I don't get why you have to act all," Ruka waved him arms around, "_this_."

He sighed at his hopeless friends and looked at the fidgeting Yuu.

"Fine then. I'll tell you guys, if he asks," Natsume pointed at the nervous boy.

All the boys started to encourage him and Yuu gulped, "I… I can't."

"Yes you can! It's just one question Iinchou, it'll be fine!" Koko comforted him and laughed at how shy their class rep could be.

"A-alright…Nat-Natsume-kun, can you t-tell us if you l-like Mikan-chan?" he stammered shakily. "Please."

Natsume ruffled his raven hair and looked at them all, "Why do you all wanna know?" he grumbled.

"Answer the question!" yelled the four courageous teens whilst the other just peeked up.

"Alright… Jeez, you guys are more annoying than her." He took a deep breath and answered. "I don't."

His friends all stared at him as if he had spoken in an alien language. Yuu felt really confused and a little angry. He knew that Mikan liked Natsume but how could he not after all they went through?

"You don't like Mikan-chan? How cold-blooded are you? You ruthless fu-" Ruka started the insults.

"I don't know," Natsume finished his sentence. They all relaxed again.

"You had me scared there Natsume," Mochu gasped.

"Why are you so anxious anyway? It's not like anything will happen if I say I like her - or even if I hate her."

"Natsume-kun… Mikan-chan really likes you," murmured the quiet president.

"Yeah! And Iinchou must be telling the truth because… Because he's Iinchou and one of Mikan-chan's close friends," Ruka countered him.

"You guys should just leave Onii-san alone. It's his life and we have no right to meddle," Youichi told them, his eyes not leaving the screen. "And you guys are being too loud. I can't hear what they're saying."

They all laughed. So Youichi did have other reason for backing him up…

"Ruka? Would you continue what you were saying?" Natsume challenged. "I was a ruthless what?"

* * *

"I can't believe you won't let us sleep in!" pouted Anna as she dragged herself down the corridors. "It's a Saturday!"

Mikan laughed, "Well you weren't expecting to sleep until the dance were you? You could've stayed in my room but I really want you guys with me when I get my results."

"It'll be fine Mikan-chan. I'm sure you did well," encouraged Nobara who was the first one to wake automatically on the early Saturday.

"Thanks. Well, I'll go in from here myself. Just wait outside okay?" Mikan chapped the staffroom thrice and a muffled 'come in' was heard. She stepped in and greeted Narumi.

"Good morning Mikan-chan. So your results… I'm sure I put it here," he rummaged through some files and smiled brightly, "Here it is. Congratulations Mikan-chan! You are now a Class B student again – and with good marks too! I'll put it on the notice board and also your marks. Be sure to check it."

Mikan yelled gleefully. "Yes! I can't wait to tell Natsume! Thank you so much Narumi-sensei!" She rushed out of the staffroom and hugged Hotaru who was the first one she saw, "I did it Hotaru! I've finally done it! I'm back to Class -!"

Baka, baka, baka.

"Oh man~! At such a happy time too," she was picked off the floor by Anna.

"Well done Mikan-chan! You're our classmate again!"

"Thanks! I can't wait to tell Natsume about my marks! He'll tease me about it though since he was the one who taught me…" She imagined the scene in her airy head.

Sniggering, Nonoko added, "Aw~ Mikan-chan is head over heels. The first person she thought of was Natsume-kun!"

Mikan blushed and snapped, "Don't shout! He might hear you!"

"That's right. You guys, we should head back now. We want to surprise Mikan-chan's Romeo right?" winked Nobara as she strode towards the dorms again.

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed as her friends – Nonoko and Anna – dragged her away with Hotaru threatening her.

* * *

Aoi was bored. The room was boring, the weather was great and she wasn't allowed outside. It made no sense for her – especially since it was the day of the Christmas Dance.

She watched the grey clouds roll by and groaned. It was too boring. If only she could go to the Dance... Besides, no one has visited her all this time. Her brother had, but that was a week ago. And when would he bring anything for her?

Wondering if she would ever be able to get out and go to that dance too, she missed the dark shadow that was lurking outside…

* * *

"It's… indescribable! How'd you do it?" asked Mikan as she gapped at the dress in a trance. "I mean, it's gorgeous but how'd you know my dress size and all?"

"Hotaru gave it to me and I figured that your size wouldn't have changed much since the Alice Festival," Nonoko told her truthfully. "Trust me; it'll make the men swoon."

"I don't need that," blushed Mikan who stopped admiring the dress.

"Of course you wouldn't. You only want Hyuuga's eyes on you," Hotaru smirked.

"What about you guys? Where are your dresses?" Mikan asked trying to stop blushing.

"Nonoko-chan got them all for us," Nobara explained and smiled at the friend who passed her the dress, "Thanks a lot Nonoko-chan."

"They're all so beautiful Nonoko-chan," grinned Anna, "Thanks a lot. Oh! Did I mention I invited Permy but she rejected us? But she might be coming for the make-up."

"Well of course she will. You're always brilliant at make-up," Nonoko complimented. "Hotaru-chan, could you please do our hair?"

"Alright, it'll be free only for tonight," she sighed, "Now let's get to work or else we'll never get to that dance."

They all agreed just as Permy came. "Sakura-san, I've come challenge you to a dress-up duel!"

"Hi Permy, Nonoko's got your dress ready! Sit down. You should have come yesterday, we had cake!" grinned Mikan as she brushed her smooth hair.

"Wha- What are you talking about?"

"Permy, there's no point in being all mean for the Christmas Dance. Let's just call it a truce for now okay?" Mikan suggested to her and held out her hand. Sumire frowned but then took her hand and shook it.

"Just for tonight Sakura-san."

"You can just call me Mikan, Permy," Mikan told her and made her sit down beside her.

"And you can call us by our first names too," Anna smiled and set out some foundation. "Hotaru-chan, can you start with the hair?" she asked.

"Yep. Nonoko has the dresses, Nobara has the shoes, Mikan has the accessories and Permy can do our nails. Let's all get to work," Hotaru demanded as everyone moved around.

"Yes!" they all chirruped.

"So Natsume-kun huh?" asked Sumire as she picked out some colours. And the conversation restarts.

* * *

"What do you want Persona?" Aoi asked while glaring at him.

He smirked and leaned against the wall, "You always know what I want."

Aoi let out a sarcastic laugh, "Persona, you already have Natsume; why'd you want me too?"

"Because you have potential," Persona placed his hand on Aoi's face. "You are my doll."

"Get away from me. You'll never ruin my brother." She whacked his hand away.

"But if you do, it'd be better for you my dear Aoi. You know I can always give you better treatment then you wouldn't have to stay locked in this horrid place."

"At least the hospital is clean; not dirty like you," Aoi taunted him which wasn't very effective.

"One day you'll agree to it. But just remember that if you do, I'd be able to give you everything." And he left Aoi to think about the deal he offered.

"Anything, huh? But you can't give me back my freedom and my family," she snorted and looked out the tiny window she had. She watched the first drop of snow fall down the mucky sky. "Well, I guess I'll have to spend Christmas in here again."

* * *

The girls were all ready and so were their instruments.

Nonoko had dressed them all up in Santa dresses - similar to what everyone else was wearing which was the thing she wanted.

Anna wore a elegant long sleeveless red dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Her hair was tied into a bun with a matching white silk ribbon. She also got long gloves and a crimson choker from Mikan as a present. From Nobara, she also got lovely white low boots.

Nobara was wearing the same thing as Anna but instead of red it was white except the necklace. For the necklace, she got a snowflake necklace and her hair was put in a side-ponytail.

Hotaru wore a long off-shoulder, layered red dress. She didn't wear any white; only black and red which matched her pretty dark hair. She had a black lacey hairband and a black choker with matching fingerless gloves. Nobara gave her nice red flats.

Sumire wore almost the same but it wasn't layered and that her hair had a little glitter. She got a pair of black studs from Mikan. Sumire also felt the need to be a devil and wear Prada red heels.

Mikan was dressed in a Santa dress too with her hair in a ponytail and she also got a glittery white choker. Nobara gave her simple white ballerina flats as a present too. All their outfits were magnificent and all made to fit perfectly. Their hair was made so that it wouldn't get in the way when they played and so were the accessories.

In conclusion, they were all beautiful.

"Oh god, it's so cold and it's snowing!" cried Sumire as she shivered.

"Really? I just think it's really romantic. I mean, dancing at the Christmas Dance with the snow..." Nonoko daydreamed again.

"Actually I'm worried about those candles," laughed Anna as she pulled her flute case closer to herself.

"Yeah! Well, now everyone can fully appreciate Youichi's lights," Mikan grinned.

"Let's hurry up or I'll miss my chance to take a few pictures before the dance," Hotaru told them as she sped down the pathway on her scooter.

The girls all laughed as they watched her go. But Mikan's mind was set on something other than the dance. Natsume had promised to tell her about Aoi. More about his sister, more about his history and - more importantly - more aobut himself.

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**

EchizenRyoma, you don't seem to think Sumire is so nice do you? What do you think now? Please review!


	22. Masks

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Not only class B, everyone was enjoying themselves. It was a glorious event.

The music was first class, the food was delicious, the dances were fun, the lights brightened everything and the weather added to the atmosphere.

Mikan and her friends were all at the orchestra, singing along to the carols and (sometimes) playing as well. They all had fun however it was half way through the dance yet they have not seen the boys yet. The masks were misleading. It seems as though Hotaru has found out who was who but she was not willing to tell any of them.

"Permy, these masks are a little… overboard," Nonoko laughed as she tilted the massive thing the right way.

"Yeah… I don't think we needed to cover our entire faces," Anna commented. "Although the colours really co-ordinate well with our outfits."

"Thanks, but trust me – this way, we can dance with whoever we want without judging," Sumire winked.

Nobara sighed, "I wonder where everyone else is. And we haven't seen Senpai either."

"Let's try finding them again," Mikan suggested and she went around the dancing couples in the center – hoping to find at least one of her missing classmates.

"Mikan, just leave it. We've been looking for at least two hours. I'm sure they're looking for us too," Hotaru told her frantic best friend.

"But-"

"Mikan-chan, it's a waste to just be standing here. We only got another hour and that's for the solo performances. You can't waste your time," Nonoko convinced her.

"Yeah, let's just dance with random people!" Sumire cheered.

"I think she's a little hyper," Anna whispered to Mikan who laughed instantly.

* * *

"We're never going to do anything are we?" Koko moaned at his friends.

Yuu - who was fixing his saxophone after the recent performance of 'Silent Night' - said, "Koko, you could just go out and dance if you wanted."

"But it's not fun with just me!" he whined, his smiling façade never fading.

"It's Christmas you guys, why are we sitting here and doing nothing anyway?" Mochu complained as well.

"Because 'I don't know' here, ruined the mood. He wants to kill someone," Ruka joked, looking at his murderous best friend.

"I'm not," Natsume growled at him.

"You're just annoyed because you can't play with one hand," Ruka taunted him.

"Ruka-kun, we should –" Yuu started off.

"Fine, if you guys are all so whiny. We'll go and dance with the random strangers," Natsume sighed, waving his arm with the cast.

"Not really. See over there," Koko pointed at one of the dancers, "I'm sure that's Permy. Just look at her hair! So I'm really sure we'll have no trouble figuring out who is who. I mean, Natsume is really easy to identify."

He glared at Koko and asked sternly, "And actually why would I be 'easy to identify'?"

Koko gave a wide grin and pointed to his own ears. "Your piercings."

"Fine," Natsume snapped at him and completely pulled off everything on his ear. "There, you happy?"

"Just one more thing," Koko smirked evilly. He whipped off his joker-like mask and swapped it with Natsume's plain black one. "Now you're even harder to recognize. No one would think the great Natsume Hyuuga would wear that stupid mask!" With that, he skipped off.

"I think he just wanted your mask," Mochu remarked cheekily and poked Yuu's mask. "Leave your sax. We only have a while before the solos. Come on!"

"O-okay," he stammered and followed his friend to the dance.

"Natsume, we should go."

"Well, you should leave your bunny," he grunted roughly as he got up and joined his friend.

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy."

* * *

Mikan rejoiced. She had found her Senpai through five minutes of dancing. Tsubasa then introduced her to Misaki who was glad to see her.

"Come on, let's dance! We'll talk later Mikan-chan. Then we'll plan our Central Town date," Misaki winked.

She grinned, "Sure. Have fun, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai."

She watched as the couple bickered and then slow danced to the last orchestra song. Hotaru joined the orchestra, Anna and Nonoko found their masked dates while Sumire was happily dancing with someone that… Natsume?

"What the hell?!" she yelled and quickly covered her mouth when the couples dancing near her gave her some worried looks and some were angry. "Sorry," she mouthed to them and they resumed dancing.

She kept sneaking peeks at them as she headed to the snack table. "Well, it's not like that's definitely him… And he never promised to dance with me… And it's not my business who he dances with…" Mikan kept muttering things as she stabbed the sausages. "Who cares anyway? This is the final orchestra dance… it means nothing." The music began to subside and Mikan knew she'd missed her chance.

* * *

"You must be depressed," Koko laughed at him. "Here, it's your mask and earring stuff."

"Will you just bug off?"

"Aw~ Natsume's pissed because he didn't dance with Mikan-chan! How cute is this?" he continued to taunt.

"Shut up or I'll kill you," he threated Koko for the final time.

"Koko, leave him alone." Youichi told him.

"Yeah, he's pissed and you don't want to get caught up in that. Did Permy know it was you?" Ruka asked.

Koko shrugged in reply. "Possibly. I don't care because I got to dance with her in the end. So…"

"You know, Iinchou is performing soon. Let's go cheer him on. I don't think anyone else recognizes him so it'd be upsetting. After all, he was the one who put all of this together," Mochu suggested to them.

In the end, after complaints from Natsume, they headed to the stage where Iinchou was next in line to perform.

* * *

"Hey! Isn't that Iinchou?" Mikan suddenly stirred when she heard the jazzy saxophone. "I know that's Iinchou! Come on Hotaru, let's go cheer him on!"

"Alright, I need to take some pictures anyway. The pictures of you and Hyuuga playing together sold fast so hopefully I'll get the same results following you around."

Mikan sighed, "Don't be so… Let's just enjoy okay?" She cheered Yuu on from her seat and laughed when he noticed and pointed his saxophone at them. Mikan began to laugh.

"Mikan, don't think that was just because he recognized you," Hotaru warned. "I'm gonna go now so watch yourself."

"Alright, goodnight Hotaru," Mikan smiled and watched her best friend disappeared with the puddles of people. Once she was gone, there was no entertainment. She got up as well and headed out.

* * *

"Mikan-chan! You guys I've found her!" cried Koko.

"Koko! Where were you? I wanted to dance with you guys but I couldn't find any of you! I only just saw Iinchou on the stage."

"That must be because of your mask. It conceals most of your fast. It's hard to identify someone when they only have a mouth. But now that you've taken that off… You're looking hot tonight!" he joked.

"Thanks Koko! You look… handsome too!" Mikan complimented back. "But I'm planning to go."

"Not before you dance with us!" Koko pushed Mikan into the dance again and he started to twirl her around. "Come on; show me some of your moves!"

Mikan laughed and danced for a while. "Sorry, Koko. I really want to go back to my dorm and sleep. I'm tired."

"But your performance is soon. You'll have to stay for just a bit longer. Come on."

"No thanks…"

"Too bad. I'll take you up to the stage!" Koko pulled Mikan through the crowd and up to the pretty stage. "Now go up there and kick some ass!" he cheered her on.

She smiled and replied faintly, "I still have stage fright."

* * *

Ruka regained his breath and confirmed with Koko. "You said you saw Mikan-chan?"

"Yep. Now she's up there," Koko pointed to the stage where a charming young women was striding steadily towards the grand piano.

"Crap! Koko, you know Mikan-chan has stage fright. The only reason she survived the Alice Festival was because Natsume risked his hand to play with her. And now that is not an option. We need to get her down without anyone noticing!" he exclaimed annoyed.

Mochu came around too. "What's going on?"

"Mikan-chan is up there and we need to get her down A.S.A.P!" explained Koko.

"Oh no! Um... I'll go to the light and sound crew to get them to dim it right down. You guys will have to find a replacement of some sort," Yuu told them his plan and rushed off backstage.

"Replacement... Who can play the piano like Mikan-chan?" Koko thought aloud.

"You would not believe how stupid he sounds," Mochu sighed. "I'll go get Natsume."

"But his arm is still -!" Ruka called out to him however Mochu was gone and now the Christmas Dance would be a disater.

"This is all your fault!" he growled at Koko who smiled.

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**

Katwizzle, you must be the one who reviewed loads of times. Every chapter I see your name, thanks for the support! Please review guys!


	23. Vendetta

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Her mind started to jumble again. She was shaking but keeping calm.

Gulping for the last time, she seated herself down. She knew all she had to do was play and no one's attention will be on her this time. It isn't a challenge and she's wearing a mask.

"Pst! Mikan-chan, get down!" hissed Ruka who was standing on the other side of the stage. "Come over here."

She wondered what she was supposed to do. Just get up and walk away? That wouldn't make sense. She took a look at the audience below who were waiting for the music. Suddenly, the lights blacked out. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Hey! Let go!" Mikan protested.

"Be quieter Mikan-chan," whispered Ruka.

"Eh? What's going on?" Backstage, everyone was there, the girls _and_ the boys.

"Mikan-chan, we saw you get up there so we all came to your rescue. But the boys got here first," Anna explained and hugged her; "You weren't scared, were you?"

She smiled and shook her head, "It's no problem! Just a little excitement. You guys should perform now, I'm going to go. Thanks a lot, Ruka-pyon, Mochu, Koko, Iinchou, Youichi, Nobara, Nonoko, Anna, Permy. Have fun okay? I'll be in my room. It's a shame I couldn't dance with any of you guys."

"Alright, Goodnight Mikan-chan. We'll see you tomorrow," Nobara gave her a little hug as well.

"Yeah… Goodnight."

She put down her mask and gave everyone a grateful smile before she left the Dance.

"So you never found Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Nope. He was nowhere to be found. I asked everyone," Mochu told him. Youichi sighed.

"Why'd you need to find Natsume-kun?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"We thought we'd need a replacement but in the end we didn't need one. One of our classmates wanted to play anyway."

Nobara suggested something they all wanted to ask, "So how about we dance?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Mikan looked closely at herself. It was Christmas and she was being gloomy. Maybe it was the fear getting to her. She wanted to throw up all the food she had eaten, her throat felt crispy and the headache was increasing.

She didn't want to stay at that rowdy place but she also didn't want to be alone. Uncertain with what she wanted, Mikan decided to head to the nurse for some comfort. She needed some medicine for her massive headache.

"Miss? My head is –" Mikan began however the nurse wasn't in. "She must be in the other rooms then."

Stumbling down the hall, she found the nurse coming out of a room. Mikan opened her mouth to say something but shut it when she noticed a raven-haired boy going into the room. "Natsume?"

Mikan knew it was wrong but it was so tempting just to peek. In the end, she decided to just come in.

* * *

He only left the Dance because everything looked so boring. The snow was bothering him and the music was making him sleepy. And the thought of Mikan dancing with some other guys pissed him off some more.

Without thinking, he somehow ended up in his sister's room with a present. He knew she'd be lonely today like she usually is. "Aoi?"

"Onii-chan! I wasn't expecting you today. I thought you'd want to dance with your girlfriend," Aoi answered him while eating her cupcake. "If you're here to steal my Christmas dinner, I'll let you know I've just finished it all – except my cupcake."

"Tsk. Why would I need to steal food from you? You obviously don't respect me so you get no present."

"What?! You got me a present? Please give me it! I love you Onii-chan!" Aoi begged.

Natsume smiled a little at his childish sister and handed her the prettily wrapped up box. Aoi grabbed it and quickly ripped it open like a tiger pouncing on his prey. Once the present was revealed, her smile never faded.

"I love this so much! This must have been an expensive laptop. Thank you so much Onii-chan," she tried to hug him but thought better to do it after she put the cupcake and washed her dirty hands.

* * *

Abruptly, a knock interrupted their conversation. Natsume turned around to identify the person - Mikan.

"Hey Natsume… Sorry for interrupting you guys. Are you Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked uncertainly.

"Yep! And you're Onii-chan's girlfriend," Aoi grinned happily then frowned, "You're not going to take him away are you?"

"Um… I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm not his girlfriend Aoi-chan… So you don't have to worry about anyone taking Natsume away. He's so stubborn he won't let anyone take him anyway."

"True," Aoi laughed.

"Oi Polka, why aren't you at the dance?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that Natsume? I wanted to tell you something…"

"Hn"

"Mikan-chan, what do you play? Onii-chan never tells me anything about you."

"Well… I play the piano and um… What about you Aoi-chan? Why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Mikan asked her politely.

"I play piano too! But I've been sick for a long time so I haven't been playing for a while. Oh! I've just got an idea. Mikan-chan, please play for me. I could sneak out!"

"Aoi-chan, that's not such a good idea…"

"Onii-chan? Please," she whined at her brother. Natsume looked into her watery eyes and then sighed.

"Alright…. But just this once."

"Yay! Let's go! Onii-chan, go outside so Mikan-chan can help me change."

"Whatever," and he stomped off to tell the nurse.

* * *

Mikan was having a delightful time with Natsume's sister. She was a very cheery girl and definitely very kind. She was basically the opposite of Natsume.

Once they arrived at the music room Aoi hugged her happily, and then moved onto her brother.

"Thank you so much! I haven't been out for so long! Onii-chan, I officially approve her to be your girlfriend!" she laughed. "I'm going to go and play. You guys haven't dance yet right? Come on, I'll play something and you can dance along!" she rushed to the seat.

Aoi flexed her hands and began her vendetta.

Mikan felt nervous to talk to Natsume just like him. However he was the one who started. Natsume held out his hand and muttered something that Mikan thought was an invitation. She giggled at his shyness and took his hand.

"Come on, let's dance," Mikan pulled him into the middle of the room while Aoi sped up her tango.

"Whatever," he smirked at the girl and they pranced around.

"You stink at dancing little girl," Natsume commented.

"As do you, sir. That reminds me, when will you tell me the rest of your story?" she asked and Aoi smiled at the couple. She thought it was cute that her brother was falling in love. They were just dense.

"Tonight."

"It's already night."

"After we send Aoi back."

"Oh no! Aoi, i don't have a present for you… Alright, here you go," Mikan took off her necklace and put it on Aoi instead.

"It's beautiful, Mikan-chan. Alright, I'm getting tired…" she yawned.

"Let's take you back," Natsume said boringly but Aoi rejected his offer.

"I want to go back myself. I'll see you two later okay?"

"Of course! We'll visit you almost every day!" Mikan waved her off as she departed.

* * *

The couple became quiet as they walk side by side. Mikan became anxious but she didn't speak because she had no idea how to start the conversation. On the other hand, Natsume was deep in thought. His sister was a little off today no matter how she tried to cover it up.

"So… Where do we go?" Mikan asked strangely.

"Huh? Oh… Hn"

"Then it's your room!" Mikan ran ahead of Natsume and into his room. He sighed again and looked at Mikan carefully - almost like he was observing her.

"Who wears a Santa dress if they could pick?" Natsume snorted as he entered his room too.

* * *

**End of Chapter 23**

darkangel1326, I think you are the first person to give me such detailed reviews. Thank you very much and i will try my best to impress you guys more!


	24. Confession

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"You seem at home," Natsume commented and raised a brow at Mikan curiously.

She was sitting on his bed and kicking off her boots. "Yep! Aoi-chan is really cute Natsume. I can see the resemblance. You guys are -"

He sighed and cut her off, "Shut up. I'm tired and I can't be bothered telling you anything."

"Aw~ But you promised Natsume," she whined but then thought better of it. Her cheeks flushed red as she thought of saying it. "Actually, I have something to tell you tonight."

"Hn."

"Natsume, I've been thinking a lot. Like when you stopped talking to me, when you helped me in the performance, when you tutor me for test and just the stuff normally… and I get really frustrated and confused. I feel like I'm a hindrance and I don't know what you think. Then I realized something," Mikan swung her legs then played with her hair. "I really think I like you… Not just as a friend."

He remained silent and knew what was coming. However Mikan was expecting Natsume to say something and when he didn't, she continued.

"Will y- ?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship. It's bothersome."

"That's not what I mean Natsume…" she hesitated to say anymore because she was lying. What Natsume thought was exactly what she meant. She knew that her lies were useless. Natsume could read her so easily.

"But if it's you, I think I would be able to keep away the fan girls."

"Huh?"

"So you don't want to?"

"No! I do, Natsume. I know you're just trying to save your pride. But just stay my tutor if you're not ready," Mikan smiled sweetly and pulled out her bobble.

"I'm not saving my pride!" he growled at her while Mikan continued to smile.

She hesitated to say anymore but she knew she was right. Natsume was proud and Mikan wasn't going to lie. "You keep telling yourself that Natsume. I've only known you for a while but I definitely know you better than most people. You're egoistic and you don't have the guts to do things you like! Just like how you don't play the piano for other people. You're selfish and arrogant –" Mikan continued to name the things she had never said out loud before. Natsume heard enough when he heard 'arrogant.'

He needed to shut her up before he ended up killing her. The result…

* * *

"W-what'd you just do?" stammered Mikan completely horrified.

Natsume wiped his lip with his sleeve. "Something to shut you up."

"You -!"

"Don't have the guts to do what I like huh?" Natsume smirked and entered the bathroom. He was sure by now his lip was bleeding.

Mikan was completely red in the face; from embarrassment and anger. She wiped her lips and took a deep breath but it didn't calm her down. Her heart just kept beating faster.

"I-I'm going now Natsume… Hope I see you tomorrow. Everyone's going to Central town…"

* * *

The morning was not getting better. First of all, Mikan nearly missed the bus and get hit by it instead, Natsume never showed up, she was blackmailed into paying for their lunch, she was the target in 'snow dodgeball' and then she was interrogated about last night.

"I confessed and was rejected," Mikan answered them as she dried out her soaking hair.

"What?!" Sumire screamed, "You co-!"

"Shut up, Permy," Hotaru glared at the girl who had recently become much more friendly with them. "So how exactly did the _rejection_ go?"

"He just never answered me. I kept insulting him and then –"

"Insulted him? After you confessed? That's messed up!" Nonoko interrupted.

Mikan blushed, "I know but it's only because I was really pissed off… Anyway, after that he… shut me up."

Hotaru explained to the girls, "He kissed her."

They all began to squeal and Mikan hushed them. "Be quiet! It's embarrassing enough. Misaki-senpai please make them…"

"But Mikan-chan, you're so cute! You're going to get yourself a boyfriend really soon," she laughed.

"That reminds me, how did you and Tsubasa-senpai get together?" Anna asked. Nobara coughed and choked on her drink. This love talk was making her queasy.

"Well… once he got me really mad. But no matter what he did I wouldn't forgive him. He brought me roses, flowers, clothes, food, money and offered anything he could. In the end, he came up to me and apologize saying that after having me gone he realized how much he needed me. So we just ended up becoming a couple."

"That's adorable," Mikan daydreamed then snapped back to reality, "But that's not possible for me. If you just imagine him doing that… it's not possible."

"Mikan-chan, Natsume really likes you - but his way of showing it is different. You have to understand that." Anna explained to her softly.

"And if you're the one who stole Natsume-kun from us then you have to do it right. Go up to him and just take him!" screamed Sumire.

"I wish you could do it for me," Mikan heaved.

"Too bad. So we're going to ditch you and you can go hook up with Hyuuga," Hotaru told her. "Come on guys. I want to get to the food court before dinner."

They all waved goodbye to Mikan then Nobara whispered, "Good luck."

* * *

"I heard Mikan-chan confessed," Koko grinned excitedly and continuously poked Natsume's shoulder.

"Stop acting like a girl and unless you want me to kill you, I advise you to stop poking me," Natsume's eyes twitched.

"She did?" Youichi pulled a face, "The hag?"

"Yes."

"And what did you say?" Ruka urged.

"You guys sure do like to gossip," Natsume smirked.

"Don't be an ass! Tell us what you said!" Mochu yelled at him. Natsume rubbed his ears before answering rather lamely.

"That she would keep away the fan girls."

"You what!" Yuu suddenly exclaimed and flushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, it's just that… Mikan-chan has been telling us all about how much she likes you. And she was also worried you wouldn't like her back so it would jeopardize your friendship. But…"

"Then you just go and freakin' fail it all!" screamed Mochu.

"Honestly Natsume, how dense can you get? You have to go up there and take her," Ruka demanded, "You have to go and find her now. Tell her you want her to be your girlfriend."

"More like you guys forced me," Natsume scoffed.

"Onii-san…" Youichi started, "You should."

He stared into Youichi's misty eyes which convinced him. Natsume sighed and grunted, "Fine."

* * *

"I've told you before, I won't join you," she rejected the proposal for the millionth time.

Persona only smirked, "If you don't agree then we will start lessons soon. It's another twenty-four hours for you sweetheart, then your brother will be taking your place as planned."

"Go away!"

"… I'll be back tomorrow." He left the room to Aoi.

She snorted at his statement as he went. "I hope he dies before that happens."

Then a few chaps on the door interrupted her cursing of Persona. She answered it in a perfect manner, "Yes? Who is it? Come in."

"Aoi-chan? It's Mikan!" The girl who just announced herself came into the room. "I've come to visit you! Sorry, I didn't bring you anything… kidding! I got you some Howalon! Let's share it!"

"Yay!" Aoi tried her best to sound enthusiastic.

"So will you tell me something?" Mikan placed the Howalon on the bed to share as she pulled the guest chair across.

"Of course Mikan-chan! What'd you need?" Aoi stuffed her face.

"Last summer…" Aoi froze. "What happened? Natsume won't be telling me anytime soon. We're in a fight but he promised to tell me. Now, I'm scared we won't even be friends anymore…"

"You know Mikan-chan; I'm not the best at telling stories. Maybe you should let Onii-san finished that. As for the fight, I'm sure he's just worried about you. You know him, over-protective and all…"

"No! I'm sure I messed up our relationship. You know, I really like him and – Please tell me I didn't just say that…" Mikan blushed covered her face.

Aoi choked on her howalons then grinned almost creepily, "You like Onii-san!"

"I- I – Please stay quiet about it. I've already told Natsume but he…"

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan…"

"No! It's fine. And I knew it was bond to happen. He would never answer honestly back 'I love you' would he Aoi-chan?"

"He's never said that to me… But I'm sure he has a reason. He's been saving that up for you. To say 'I love you' isn't exactly easy. Did you have a rough time confessing?"

"… I didn't say I love you…"

Aoi's face was one of shock, "What did you say?!"

"I think I like you more than a friend. What? Did I do something wro-?"

"Yes! Onii-san is stupid and dense and proud. Too egoistic! The list would go on forever. You, Mikan-chan, should know best that he is too full of pride to say mushy things. Come on Mikan-chan! You have to go find him ag-!" She choked.

"Aoi-chan! Aoi-chan!" Mikan cried desperately, patting the girl's back.

"I'm… fine… Go find… Onii-san…" she gasped.

Mikan gave her an uncertain look, "I don't think I should leave you alone…"

"It was just… the Howalons… Hurry and… get to… Onii-san. I can call… a nurse if i… need to," she regained her breath and tried to block out the coughing.

"Alright… Please do call a nurse if you need help. So I need to confess again huh? Thanks a lot Aoi-chan! I'll see you tomorrow to tell you how things go!" Mikan gave the girl a hug and ran off to find her brother.

Aoi continued to cough and gulped. "Hopefully I last for another day…"

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

To My Broken Voice, believe me when I say I laughed when I saw your review. It made my day. Okay, I've been a little slow because… _cliffhanger!_


	25. Death Persona

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

The news spread quickly due to the fact that they were already so popular, also due to the fact that they had Sumire as a friend. Everyone heard the news however that meant that Persona did as well.

The first thing Mikan decided to do was tell her friends. They all congratulated her happily, all relieved that all the confessions and confusion was over.

"You know Natsume, we should go and tell Aoi-chan," Mikan told him as they left the classroom; Natsume had planned to hang out at the sakura tree however the night came faster than expected.

"Yeah… I haven't seen her since Christmas."

Mikan smiled and they started talking about how she would react. When they went to the room, the tag was empty. The 'Aoi Hyuuga' was missing.

"N-natsume? You don't think something bad happened do you?" she asked shakily. A horrid feeling seemed to make her stomach become a large pit.

Natsume was feeling unsteady but answered calmly at his new girlfriend, "Calm down and we'll check what happened okay?" He knocked and entered the room to find it cleared up.

No machines around for emergency, no clothes, no fluffy slippers that fitted the girl, no fruit on the bedside table and no Aoi Hyuuga.

"Nurse!" Mikan cried as she saw the woman scurrying past them. "W-what happened?"

"Miss Sakura!" she exclaimed then turned to Natsume worriedly, "And Mr. Hyuuga, how are you doing? Did you not hear? Aoi Hyuuga passed away last night. We did send notification to you, Hyuuga-san. I am so sorry for your los-"

"Where is she?!" yelled Natsume angrily. He knew she wasn't dead, it was basically impossible.

"Her body is down the-"

He didn't stay to listen to what she continued to say. Mikan apologized for Natsume's behavior then quickly followed behind. She also felt scared but knew she shouldn't say anything.

"Natsume you have to stay calm alright? You can't…" However when she saw that face, Mikan froze in fear. That stone cold face was the same one who encouraged her yesterday. Aoi was completely covered up except her face which Natsume uncovered.

The tears rolled down her face. "No way… It's not true right?" Mikan stroked Aoi's cheek. It was freezing. "Natsume?"

His face was hidden away from Mikan and he also wasn't looking at the corpse. It felt worse than when he saw his mother died. Aoi had left him so silently, he never noticed. This was worse than the car crash. It seemed as though there were thousands of needles, taking turns to torture him.

Mikan wanted to comfort Natsume but she knew nothing could stop his pain. She gave him a short hug and murmured something about getting Aoi's things.

She went to the nurse to confirm Aoi's death and the things she has to do about it. "Will you take her body out of here? To Mr. Hyuuga?" Mikan asked as she took Aoi's belongings. Another stream of tears hit her when she saw the necklace.

"Yes. We just got his confirmation, so we'll transport her tonight. I'm sorry for your lost and sorry that I couldn't help," the nurse apologized. "Aoi-chan was a pleasure to be with."

"No… it wasn't your fault. When did she…?"

"I'm not sure. When I came in this morning, she was already gone…"

"Oh, thank you. I'll be going now. Thank you for taking care of Aoi all this time."

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

As she went to see Natsume again, the door slammed open. "We're going," he hissed at her and Mikan quickly followed.

"Natsume, if you don't see her now you'll never see her again," Mikan kept insisting.

"I don't care right now. Just give me some time."

"Natsume, let's go back. We have to-"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" he screamed at her.

Mikan flinched and looked pitifully at him. "I'll… go."

Natsume felt sorry, but the pain was unbearable. He had to calm himself down before he did anything else.

* * *

Hotaru had been staying in the background for ages. She had a reason though. She was tracking that certain man. That man behind the mask.

"Hotaru-chan, I got the files you needed," Yuu reported and handed her the pages of information she had complained for.

"Perfect. Now go and get bunny boy. I'll be at the lab," she ordered then headed for the staffroom. The info Yuu gave her wasn't enough. She needed more direct information and evidence. "Narumi!" she growled.

"Oh! Hotaru-chan, how are you? Looking for something? Classes don't start for another week," Narumi grinned.

"I need information."

* * *

Mikan inquired with Ruka. He was the one who could calm Natsume down at the moment.

"Thank you very much Ruka-pyon. I want to find someone right now," Mikan sighed.

"It's no problem Mikan-chan, I understand. Natsume has already lost his mother… You know what, since Aoi is... gone, I feel as though I have permission to tell you about last summer," he gulped.

"Tell me please Ruka-pyon. I've been dying to hear about it."

"I dunno if I should tell you." Ruka's face paled a little.

"I… I really want to know about Natsume. Please tell me."

* * *

The days past perfectly. Even though their mum was gone, they seemed to recover.

"Onii-san! Youichi and I will be practicing if you need us!" Aoi shouted up to the Sakura tree, peacefully sleeping – just as Natsume was when he heard his sister.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone," he grunted sleepily and yearned for a pillow.

"Alright! Bye! Come on Youichi. This time we could practice another song," she giggled and Youichi became to tell her that she wasn't on the same standards as he was.

They played happily and Aoi even began sing when the song became intense. However, something was bothering her and she knew what it was: that strange person outside, waiting intently.

"Hey Youichi, who's that?" whispered Aoi, her eyes and fingers not leaving the piano.

Youichi lifted his head and pretended to be looking at the scores. "Persona."

"He's freaking me out. Should we just go and ask him to come in?"

"No."

"That's rude, Youichi Hijiri," Persona chuckled darkly.

No one answered him. He had entered the room without letting them know. This man was dangerous.

"Aoi Hyuuga, you are much more talented than your rude brother. Surely you'd rather have lessons with me than Misaki-sensei. He's not letting you show your talent," Persona convinced. "And if you are with me, practice won't be necessary."

"B-but I like practicing," Aoi answered feebly.

"Even better. A hardworking student. I don't think Misaki-sensei notices that. Come to my class Aoi Hyuuga and everything you wish will no longer be a wish."

"I…"

"Misaki-sensei does_ happen_ to notice Aoi's talent and hard work. But my teacher doesn't," Youichi spat at Persona. His attempt to save Aoi was effective. Persona's interest shifted.

"A guitarist… I don't have one yet for my collection. Youichi Hijiri, you'll be in my class from now on."

Youichi gave a cold glare and Persona left them.

"Youichi…"

* * *

"The rest I really have no idea what happened. Apparently, Person never gave up and tried to persuade Aoi-chan again."

"But she didn't join them?"

Ruka exhaled, "Even worse… She committed suicide. Natsume found her in time to save her but apparently the wound damaged her permanently. She stayed in the hospital ever since. Natsume was angry at Persona but that's as far as I can go." Ruka sighed.

"That's terrible… I can't believe Aoi-chan…"

"She didn't have a good life but she lived through it bravely."

"Now that she's gone we can't leave Natsume alone. Let's watch over Natsume even closer than we did before. I want to say my last words to Aoi. You should come along too," Mikan advised him.

Ruka shook his head stiffly, "Not before I check on Natsume and met up with Hotaru. But I promise I'll go to her before she's sent away."

"Alright, bye." Mikan smiled weakly.

Ruka entered the lab. Only the lamp was on and Hotaru was typing quickly on her laptop.

"He was gone last night. I'm sure he has something to do with the other Hyuuga's death," Hotaru calculated. "Now all I need is the evidence."

* * *

**End of Chapter 25**

MikanXNatsume4ever98 thanks for saying I update fast although I might be a little slow these months…


	26. Plotting

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"If you're just pitying me, then leave me alone," Natsume growled at Ruka who only needed to take a look into his eyes to understand.

"If you don't go to see Aoi-chan, you'll never see her again. I know you're upset but you can't-"

Natsume glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Just leave me alone."

"Alright Natsume," he sighed. The pain in his best friend's eyes shut him up. "I'll see you later." Then he headed off to see his best friend's sister one last time.

* * *

Mikan finally uncovered the lifeless face. She sniffed and wiped her tears. The nurse chapped the door gently.

"Sakura-san is Aoi-chan ready?" she asked. "It's almost time."

"Please… give me five more minutes," she pleaded.

The nurse was unsure but decided to agree. "Just five more then…"

"Thank you very much," Mikan bowed as the nurse left. She brought out the Christmas necklace and tied it around her neck. "Aoi-chan, I'm sorry that Natsume isn't here. But I can tell you that we're finally a couple now. Natsume really loves you, please watch over him. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you. Thank you so much Aoi-chan… You suffered for so long. Take a long break… bye."

"Mikan-chan, is she still here?" Ruka asked as he hurried over.

She answered was a shaky nod. She hiccupped, "I've just said goodbye to her. I'll… go. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Mikan-chan."

* * *

Assuming that Natsume was asleep, Mikan crept into his room. He was hidden under a thick blanket on the sofa. She sat down on the wooden chair Natsume had thrown some letters on. Scanning through most of them, she noticed a particular one.

_Dear Dad._

Without thinking, she instantly started to read:

_Thanks for the letter a week ago. Aoi is the same and so am I. Nothing much has been going on.  
__ Thanks for your offer Dad but honestly, you're being naïve. They won't just let us go so easily – Persona especially. With Aoi in the medical department and all, we won't be safe. It's obvious we won't be coming home anytime soon so be you'll have to be extremely careful.  
Mum isn't around and we won't be either. Also, you're still sick so don't push yourself to work or do anything stressful. _

_I'll write again, Natsume._

She had difficulty reading, and it wasn't because of the writing (in fact, every letter was really neatly written) it was because it had the word 'REJECTED' scribbled over it. Why would their dad reject their precious letters?

"Oi Polka, it's rude to go through people's stuff without their consent."

"Natsume! You're awake. So… will you explain to me what's going on? I really don't like the idea of you hiding everything from me," Mikan finally burst out. She sat down beside Natsume and took his hands. "You've been stressing them out again…"

"No I haven't." But he didn't move his hands.

"Don't be stupid. I'm your girlfriend; you can always share your thoughts and troubles with me."

"My thoughts would traumatize you," he snorted.

Mikan rolled her eyes, "So would mine. Now will you please tell me about that letter?"

"...You know about last summer right? Well, after that, I sent a letter to my dad. He was worried; he quickly sent a coded letter back. After that, we never managed to contact him again…"

"Well, now you can go home! They can't threaten you with Aoi-chan anymore, so use this opportunity to escape."

"…"

"It's our class isn't it?" Mikan sighed. "I know you care a lot about us but remember we have parents and we're capable of protecting ourselves."

"You're not."

"I so am!" she pouted. "Don't worry. It's just one year Natsume. We'll do fine. After one year… It's a waste for you though. You're such a great pianist but you'll be free when you're out."

"I am not going to leave you all here under Persona for another year," he glared at Mikan.

"Natsume, calm down. It's January tomorrow, that means we only have… six months plus another… ten. That's only sixteen months!"

"No way."

"Yes way. Listen, I'll figure out a way to contact your dad. Hotaru has got to have some type of gadget for that. After that, you'll just have to stay hidden." The determined look in her eyes shone through. This time nothing would stop her. She gave Natsume a passionate kiss and then scurried off to find Hotaru.

Natsume rubbed his temples. His girlfriend was… She knew him too well. "January tomorrow?"

* * *

"Iinchou, did you get the tape?"

"Yes." He placed the stolen CD onto the desk. She put it into her laptop and let it load.

"Nogi, did you take the pictures?"

"Yes." He placed the heavy file onto the desk. She opened it and took a glance then smiled.

"Well done. Now get Yomi to me."

"Alright, Hotaru-chan," Yuu smiled and went to the dorms where he guessed Koko would be.

"Exactly how are you doing this without attracting attention?" Ruka sighed, "You're scarier than Natsume sometimes."

"But you're doing this for Hyuuga aren't you?" she questioned him and pinned Persona's picture up on her board.

"It's best for everyone…"

"Good. Now get lost. I need to do some research. Next, I need you to make sure the activities of Persona's class aren't active."

"How?"

"That's for you to work out." Hotaru typed things rapidly onto her laptop. "Go away."

* * *

Mikan appeared seconds later just after Ruka left. "H-hotaru!"

Baka, baka, baka.

"What is it? I'm really busy unless you haven't noticed."

"I- I need a favor."

"For who?" Hotaru turned to looked at her best friend. Her face was serious and that turned her serious as well. Even without guessing she knew who the girl would ask a favor for.

"Natsume."

Hotaru turned away again, typing once again. "And what is it you need?"

"Some kind of contact with his dad. I really need this. Please Hotaru. I'm begging you."

"Why are you so desperate?" Hotaru asked as she searched up Mr. Hyuuga.

Mikan took a deep breath, "I can't let Natsume be alone anymore - not after what just happened. What he needs now is his family and I want to at least give him that. I want to help him but i can't do it myself, he needs his dad."

"Don't you think you'd be attacked if he left? You'd be the talented pianist and Persona would look for one after he's gone. Heck, he would go after Hyuuga," Hotaru explained as the website popped up with a 'REJECTED'.

She shook her head, "I know but I have you guys and I don't think Persona is interested in me. Do you think it's possible for Natsume to... hide from him?"

"Alright. Pay me 2000 rabbits, get out and come to collect your information tomorrow."

She smiled gratefully and held out her money, "Thanks."

* * *

Koko was the next visitor. "I've finally got it," he grinned, feeling accomplished.

"Good. Start talking," Hotaru pressed record on her device.

"I've checked every single car – only three has been touched by him. Also, on the same day Mrs. Hyuuga died, the truck driver also died. On the day of the Christmas Dance, he bought poison from an unknown company. Then I tracked down a janitor who noticed him in the kitchen at two in the morning. He didn't see what he was doing but it was definitely suspicious. Today, he was gone," Koko reported.

"Evidence?"

"The car DNA experiment results are here, I got the truck driver's death confirmation, poison evidence I couldn't get, I got a recording from the janitor and… That's all." He put down the things he collected with so much hard work.

"Good, you can leave now."

* * *

Persona felt no pity for the death he caused. He needed to sacrifice for the greater good. Once the girl was gone, Natsume would concentrate on practicing.

Now he planned for another death. One that would spur his pet on even more...

* * *

**End of Chapter 26**

Mystery Guest, thanks for your compliment. I hope you still enjoy the story. Please review and if you want any notices, then you can check out my profile.


	27. New Pianist

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

Natsume watched the car drive away with his sister. He managed to send her away in time but he was so regretful he couldn't say anything. He could only smile at her, kiss her swiftly on the forehead and say goodbye.

Mikan came to find him anyway. "Did you say goodbye?"

"Yeah."

"That's good… Hotaru's going to give me some contacts later. So let's go on a date," Mikan grinned.

The date happened during twilight – before the sun set completely. The morning was full of grieving but Mikan tried her best to be cheerful. On the bus ride, Mikan rested her light head on Natsume's broad shoulder then she took the chance to hold Natsume's hand as they window shopped.

On the other hand Natsume was not feeling joyous. Although he was feeling grateful that Mikan was on a date with him and that she was being sweet, it just didn't feel right. He couldn't enjoy himself because his dear sister was gone – he was irritated. Is Aoi more important than Mikan? He didn't want to answer that question no matter what.

"Maybe we could go somewhere quiet. It's getting dark and the bus isn't for another twenty minutes," Mikan suggested as she headed to a shaded tree. Usually Natsume becomes more… pleasant in a cool place.

"Polka, if you haven't noticed, it's already past 11," Natsume answered with his straight face.

"Don't call me that!" she yelped and then sighed when she realized the trick wasn't working. He hasn't even smirked today. "Are you upset Natsume? I'm sorry for using this day as a date. We should be-"

"You don't expect me to do that though do you?" he questioned her, leaning against the truck, "You know I won't hide in a corner and start crying. You also know I don't want to have fun. I don't know what you're trying to do truthfully."

Mikan cringed, "You know me better than I know myself Natsume. I just wanted to keep you from feeling upset. I don't necessarily need you to feel happy, just to avoid the unhappiness."

"It doesn't matter." He glanced down at his hand. Natsume placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close. Breathing steadily, he whispered, "Happy birthday."

His lips touched hers tenderly just as the fireworks erupted in the air. Mikan was more than surprised but enjoyed every second Natsume was being romantic. This would probably be the last time since he would be leaving…

* * *

"So you know who he's going to attack?" asked Nonoko, shocked by the fact Hotaru had been doing this behind their backs.

Hotaru nodded in reply and glared at her spies, "Unless _they_ didn't get their facts right."

Grinning, Koko protested "I won't get it wrong! Believe me, my info is the best you'll ever get."

"I got mine from the staffroom and the private section of the libraries… What if I can't be class president because I stole information?!" Yuu cried, completely stressed out.

"Calm down Iinchou. No one knows it was you who took it. And if they do, place the blame on me," Mochu comforted. "I've never been a good student and I didn't help you guys either."

"No, you guys all did. By not looking suspicious was good enough. Now, you all have to promise not to tell Mikan and Hyuuga about this," Hotaru told them solemnly. "Nogi, explain," she added when she saw the confusion in her friend's faces.

"They know we're worried. And if they know we're risking this to help them, they'll interfere and everything we do (or did) will be a waste," Ruka explained calmly to all their mislead friends.

"So we say nothing about this, agreed?"

Youichi confirmed.

They all answered unsurely, "Alright."

* * *

Mikan visited Hotaru again. She gave her best friend a hug which she didn't reject because it was New Years' – also her birthday.

"So?" Mikan urged.

"Here. It's a contact to the neighbor of Mr. Hyuuga. He's called Kitsuneme. I talked to him already and he's expecting a call from you or Hyuuga. Just tell him who you are and he'll pass it on to Mr. Hyuuga," Hotaru explained but then told her the down side, "You have to be really quiet in case anyone or thing overhears you. Make sure you are _not _together with Hyuuga when either one of you makes the call. Make only _one _call and make it as short as possible."

"One call? How is he going to escape with one call?!" she exclaimed.

"You'll work it out. Kitsuneme is prepared to take the risk and help because you have to know Mr. Hyuuga is disabled."

"Disabled?"

"A story for another time. Hurry up and go. Rip up that piece of paper once you've used it and delete your call history, do you understand?"

Mikan nodded and gave Hotaru a bear hug, "Thank you so much Hotaru. I love you so much."

* * *

Natsume received the message and carved it in his head to thank Hotaru. He dialed the number as Mikan left the room.

"Hello?" a man's voiced answered him.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. Hang on a second. I'll pass it on to your dad." The line was silent for a while and shuffling was heard. Natsume's heart sped up as the shuffled subsided.

Then finally, the voice he hadn't heard for years showed up, "N-natsume?" His rough voice stung Natsume. Was it that rough those years back? Was he still the same? Did Aoi reach him yet? He remained calm and began talking.

"Yes. It's me, Dad. How are you?"

"I'm devastated. Aoi… how'd it happen?"

"I'm sorry. I promised to protect her after Mum but… I'm sorry."

"Normally you wouldn't admit that. You've grown up Natsume. I wish I had watched you grow. I'm the one that's sorry… So you're planning to leave now?"

"…I don't think I can."

"What'd you mean? Your sister is gone and I don't want you to go either. You have to come home."

"…"

"Is there something going on in school?"

"… No, Dad, it's nothing. Get Kitsuneme to prepare a car at Gakuen Alice in two days at 11pm and I'll sneak out. Two days from now Dad. I'll be home in two days and we'll get a funeral done for Aoi."

"Alright. I'll see you soon Natsume."

"I promise you will Dad." He switched off the phone, deleted the history and then tore up the paper. Just in case, he burned it with a lighter. It seemed like a dream.

* * *

Mikan was glad everything went brilliantly. She went on a date with a romantic Natsume who remember her birthday, whereas she stayed in the medical department with him for his. Then she managed to get hugs form Hotaru. She'll be able to watch Natsume leave the warped school soon and then he'll be safe.

Whilst whistling the sonata she was practicing on piano, someone's freezing hand pricked her skin.

"Mikan Sakura, pianist, currently 17," he smirked, his hand tightening on hers. His pale face covered by a pure white mask. Everything else about him was dark – including his aura. It wasn't good and Mikan grew anxious.

"Y-you're… Persona."

He smirked at the girl's knowledge. "I guess I'm pretty popular... I'd like you to join me."

Mikan was speechless.

"I'll need someone to fill the gap of pianist after this one leaves. Sadly, I had to get rid of the previous pianist."

She gasped, "You-!"

"Yes, I know. So, do you want him to leave safely and join me or would you rather refuse and let him face what he should've years ago?"

"I… You have to promise to leave _everyone _out of this. As long as I stay in the class and play for you, you'll let be Natsume be free and you won't drag anyone else into this?"

"Yes, that's it."

"… Then yes."

"Perfect," his lips spread into a crooked smile and Persona guided Mikan into the music rooms. "Shall we begin my precious pianist?"

She gulped, "Yes."

* * *

The morning came quick and Mikan went to visit Natsume. Smiling as though she knew nothing, she asked, "How was the phone call?"

"Alright, I guess?" he shrugged then kept reading his manga.

Mikan sighed and gave Natsume a lazy kiss on the cheek. "When are you going?"

"… Tomorrow night."

"Oh… That's quick. But I guess the sooner you're away, the safer you'll be."

"Hn"

"And you have to go quickly if you don't want Persona to come chasing after you," Mikan stiffened as Natsume eyed her.

"Aren't you doing anything for your birthday?"

She exhaled, "Well… I think Anna and Nonoko are planning something with Hotaru but i can't be bothered at the moment. I just want to play piano."

"You wanna do it here?" he smirked as he jerked his thumb at his own piano at the end of his room.

"Um… No thanks. I wanna go to the practice rooms. Bye Natsume."

* * *

She had said it herself, '_You know me better than I know myself.'_

Did she think she could slip her way through him; to lie to him? It was just wrong no matter how he tried to bend the facts he's gotten.

Something was bothering her and he had an idea of what it was. The way she wasn't giddy about her birthday was concerning enough – that's why he brought it up. Playing piano? In a music room? Now it was just plain concerning. She'd never play on her own unless she had to or no one would agree to listen to her – another reason he asked.

Feeling betrayed, Natsume snuck up on Mikan (more like spying). "I've told you before: I _cannot_ play in front of audiences!"

"Well, you have to. We made a deal and you have to stick to it – for your lovely boyfriend," Persona's icy cold voice sneered.

Natsume had no idea what the twisted Persona had anything to do with his untainted Mikan, but it was made clear now. That was why she wanted him to get out the academy: because she made a deal. But he found out – as expected of a Hyuuga.

"So can we get the lesson over with? It's my birthday and I want to spend it with my friends without them suspecting anything," Mikan groaned.

"Whatever. Get in and get going."

Now he needed to do something about this with whatever time he had…

* * *

**End of Chapter 27 **

nix, no worries! I'll keep continuing this since it's my first fanfic. Aw, ToriChuck! 20 chapters a day? I'd die :P Thanks guys. Please review if you enjoyed it - or hated it.


	28. Evidence

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"We'll see each other again won't we?" asked Mikan, huddling close to Natsume.

"I wouldn't be going if I knew we won't see each other," Natsume sighed, answering the question for the millionth time.

She pouted and pressed the keys on the piano even though her fingers ached. She had a two hour lesson with Persona in which she nearly fell asleep. She understood half of why Natsume was so grouchy.

"So we're going to spend our last day here?" Mikan indicated to the half empty room. Natsume had packed his valuables but left everything as it is.

He shrugged for an answer but what he really wanted to do was find out what was going on with Persona and Mikan. It obviously something to do with him and Mikan was definitely won't tell him anything. "I'm bored. Wanna get something to eat?" he suggested.

Mikan's eyes glittered, "I'll get some Howalon! Just wait here!" she dashed off.

Natsume smirked and shook him head unbelievably. How did he land himself such a… _unique _girlfriend? Getting up from the piano stool, he decided to follow her. Maybe that would lead to something.

* * *

Grinning from ear to ear, Mikan skipped off to get the bus. It would only take five minutes to get there, two minutes to buy and another five minutes back: a twelve minute journey. She wanted the last day with Natsume in Gakuen Alice to be perfect. She wanted him to remember her happily for the next year and a half.

Just a few metres away from the bus stop, a hand stopped her. She froze on the spot when she saw the glove. The jet-black leather gloves. "Another lesson," her new teacher smirked.

"Not now. Please. Give me another twenty minutes!" she begged desperately.

"You know the deal: if you don't follow my orders then your boyfriend is gone."

Mikan gulped, "How long?"

Persona smirked as he thought it over, "Twenty minutes."

"Twenty fuc-! No way. Fifteen, it's more reasonable."

"My orders," he growled.

"Alright…"

* * *

Natsume lost Mikan when she headed to the bus stop. Koko had distracted him.

Then it was Mochu, followed by Yuu. Of course, after all that, Mikan was gone. He assumed she would be at Central Town so he decided to return to his room to pack.

How was he supposed to cope with this? Him and his disabled father escaping Japan. That's what Natsume wanted to do. He needed to get as far from Persona as possible but that meant getting as far from Mikan as possible.

Honestly, he did not want to leave yet. But if he stayed, more people would still be hurt. Was this really the right decision?

He rubbed his temples and flopped onto bed making sure the manga was in a mess so that people wouldn't notice too much. The longer people take to notice he was gone, the longer he has to run off. The strange feeling in his heart wouldn't cease.

Before he could think anymore, someone chapped his door once and stepped in. "She's in danger," Hotaru's eyes twitched, holding up her laptop.

"Danger? She's off to buy Howalon," Natsume answered her, half-groaning.

Baka, baka, baka.

"Don't be an idiot Hyuuga. Persona's still moving," Hotaru glared.

"Let's get going then," he jumped up like an eagle prepared to attack.

* * *

Mikan played her scales continuously played her scaled and arpeggios so that Persona wouldn't comment. "Can I go now?"

"Not before you play your sonata."

She groaned and stretched before continuing with her tunes. Her fingers didn't ache as much although they were numb.

"Oh, looks like he's here to pick you up," Persona smirked and waited as Natsume barged into the music room angrily with his eyebrows furrowed and hands in fists.

"Let her go!" he hissed at him.

"You'd want me to, wouldn't you?" Persona crackled. "However your girlfriend here seems to have already made a deal with me. Isn't that right my pianist?" He glanced at Mikan.

She gulped and then flinched to look at Natsume's face, "Yes."

"Good. Now get out," Persona demanded as he watched the reaction of his previous pianist - twitching.

"Mikan," Natsume finally spoke her name sharply, "_you_ are coming with _me_."

Mikan shook her head vigorously and turned to Persona, "Can I please stop the lesson?"

"No," he answered strictly.

She huffed and Natsume continued to glare at her. "Mikan, you don't know what this guy is capable of. Get out of here and let me handle this."

Her fists were shaking. Did Natsume not get it? It was only because she knew how capable he was that she did this. And it was only because she knew Natsume couldn't handle it that she handled this situation. Obviously, he didn't get it.

"I know, Natsume. And if you don't mind, I want to continue my lesson." Mikan completely ignored him.

Persona kept the smirk on his face, it never left, "You heard her, get out."

"You wish," Natsume snorted, "Polka, you are coming with me… _Now!"_

Mikan remained silent. Persona answered in her stead, "You'll have to go. My pianist wishes it."

Natsume pulled Mikan off the stool and dragged her out the door. "NO! Let go of me! Natsume! Let go!"

Persona decided to step in. "You heard her Natsume." He pulled her back in. "That is, unless you are willing to take her place."

"What? I was already taking her… No way," Natsume snarled. "You never told me."

"I… couldn't," Mikan looked away.

"So if you wanna leave this school, then pretend you never saw this and get out." Persona slammed the door shut and twisted the key.

"Natsume, you have to go. Hurry and leave," Mikan begged him.

"No way. I'm not leaving until you let go of her."

"Guess you won't be leaving then…" Persona seated himself down on the stool and watched the couple exchange looks.

"Get out," they said in unison.

* * *

Hotaru was anxious. If her guess was accurate (which it usually was), then Persona would kill Mikan in front of Natsume… physically. He had been planning this and she's figured it out. He had always killed indirectly however to mentally kill Natsume, he'd have to surpass killing his family.

That only left one option… the only thing he had to give him hope: Mikan.

She had questioned that when she researched his dad. Although, how could he kill his father directly? Which is why she has decided that Mikan was the victim this time. It was stupid to leave them alone.

She hadn't followed Natsume because she needed something first – muscles.

Persona wouldn't be careless enough to leave the door open and if she wanted to enter, asking wasn't an option.

Behind her, Koko, Mochu, Ruka, Youichi and Yuu were stalking.

"Hotaru-chan, I… I can't break school property," Yuu whimpered. "Can I stay out of this?"

"Iinchou!" Mochu cried, "Don't be a wimp. We're doing this for our friends, just remember what they did for you."

"… Okay," Yuu gulped and they advanced towards the music rooms.

* * *

"That's enough," Persona glowered after five minutes of the couple's bickering. "Get out Hyuuga, Sakura here has made a deal with me concerning you. However you have no say in this."

"I'm not leaving until you give me Mikan," he barked at his former teacher.

Persona grabbed Mikan's hands and slammed them on the piano. Mikan pulled back but even with one hand, Persona was too strong. "Now, what will you do? Go and let _her _suffer in place of you or will you take your rightful place?"

"I thought you were sick of me," Natsume snapped.

"Well it all changed when she said she had stage fright. Now you're on the top of the list again." Persona restricted the struggling girl. "So go ahead… Leave and she'll be damaged forever."

Natsume watched Persona prepare to slam the lid over Mikan's nimble fingers. "Stop! I'll –"

"No you aren't! Natsume, escape through the windows then leave!" Mikan interrupted, doing her best to escape the clutches of Persona.

"Shut up. Make your decision quickly or this girl will never play again Hyuuga."

"Natsume! Go away!" Mikan screamed, "My fingers will heal but if you don't go now then you'll never be able to go again."

"I told you I'll – "

The door started to thump and they all turned. "Natsume? Mikan-chan? We're coming in!" yelled Ruka as the thumping continued.

Persona flinched and finally he announced loudly enough for everyone to hear, "If you dare come in then the girl gets it."

"Wh-what are you going to do?" stammered Yuu.

"I'll break her fingers… permanently," he hissed out the last word and Mikan, once again, tried to pull away.

"You guys, no matter what, just come in and get Natsume out! He won't leave!" Mikan cried out.

"Persona, let her go! I have all the evidence here to jail you for life," Hotaru called out to him.

"Well if you've done your research then you should know that I can destroy any evidence you have and even if you jail me, I still have my ways," Persona countered.

* * *

Hotaru stayed silent.

Ruka placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to worry. Natsume will just- "

"She's Yuka Azumi's daughter!" Hotaru confessed.

That moment, everyone froze.

* * *

**End of Chapter 28**

Hey everyone! Quite a long, informative comment so please skip if you don't care.

First off, VC, do you honestly think the story is exciting because I think it's missing oomph. funkyhusky! Here from 3 chapters… still here? Hope your itouch is alright now and thanks for loving this story along with others. Why I've squished in two reviewers is because I'm running out of chapters. It's going to finish soon! I plan to finish before Christmas! So keep checking up okay? Thanks and please review. Oh! Happy Birthday Natsume! Please live...


	29. Moonlight Sonata

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"Y-yuka A-azumi?" stammered Nobara who had followed Youichi along with the rest of the girls.

"What's up with Yuka Azumi?" Koko asked, turning around to look at them.

"You don't know Yuka Azumi?" gasped Anna, "She's… She's…"

"She's Mikan's mum," Hotaru explained.

"I know! But who is she?" Koko hissed through his mouth so that no one hears it inside.

Nonoko leant against the door to hear, "They aren't moving."

Hotaru sighed, "Yuka Azumi is an amazing woman who graduated from here. She is by far the most successful - with millions of classical fans and admirers. She wasn't only a musician for them, she was their mentor, their dreams, their idol… everything. Her attitude was perfect, her music was perfect, her looks were perfect and so was everything else about her."

"Then why haven't we heard of her?" asked Mochu, confused as well as Koko. "We all study music and I'm sure she'd be in some of our textbooks but obviously not."

Yuu fixed his glasses shakily, "I-I've heard of her. I was doing some serious studying and I came across her name. She's not well known because she did some terrible things later on. She got into fights with the school - which is why the school doesn't like her anymore. Afterwards, her music went downhill. Her death was horrific too. She was stabbed to death by a gang and apparently raped too."

"Oh god, Mikan-chan had that type of mother?" Anna gapped at Hotaru.

"What about her father?" Sumire asked. "And how exactly how did Azumi-san have Mikan if she was so busy and then…?"

"Her father is unknown. He died before she was born (apparently) and Yuka-san… She left Mikan with her dad after she was born so that's how Mikan was brought up. Yuka-san came back from time to time only to give her piano lessons. Then suddenly she stopped coming. Mikan hardly remembers her face. It's only thanks to those photos her Jii-chan keeps.

"She told me a way ago that she misses her mum but sometimes she thinks it would've been better that she never saw her. Her mum treated her nicely while she was there although Mikan's gone through a lot," Hotaru told them solemnly. "She's heard things about her mother no one ever wants to hear."

Nobara widened her eyes, interrupting their conversation, "Guys! Persona just said something!"

* * *

"They're lying," he muttered.

Natsume also glared at Mikan as if asking her, '_Is that true? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"They aren't," Mikan murmured silently and then turned to Natsume, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't – I mean, I didn't want to because..."

Persona's grip loosened but still he wouldn't cease from rage, "I don't care anymore… You aren't her daughter. You aren't…"

"What are you talking about?" Mikan frowned, realizing this might be the distraction she needed to help her. The more distracted he was, the easier she could escape.

* * *

Nobara frowned, "So Yuka-san is a big deal however that doesn't have anything to do with Persona does it? He has noth-"

Mochu snapped his fingers, "That's where I heard that name! While I was researching, Persona seems to have had lessons under a 'Azumi-sensei.' He completely adored her from what I found out."

"That's why I said it out loud. I'm guessing Persona will hesitate and it'll give Mikan a chance too –"

* * *

"AHHHH!"

Persona snapped. Natsume snapped. And Mikan's finger's snapped.

For a second, they all thought nothing would happen. Persona wasn't moving at all. Then in the next second he had slammed the piano lid on all of her fingers.

She cried out in agony and Persona only spat at her as he yanked the window open. He no longer had a hostage to use. He wouldn't believe the truth no matter what. She couldn't be his teacher's daughter. His teacher died without having any children, just like he would one day…

"You aren't going anywhere!" hissed Natsume as he grabbed onto Persona. He continued to stop him leaving but when he heard Mikan's cries for help, he couldn't do it anymore. His grip loosened.

Persona jumped out of the window and out of sight when he had the chance. Natsume swore savagely then turned to the pained girl. "Mikan, calm down, you'll be alright. We'll get you to the infirmary."

Heaving her up, he kicked open the locked door and hurried off. His friends who were standing eagerly outside (and also nearly killed by the door) followed behind. The choruses of Mikan's name and 'what happened' were numberless. They didn't stop until Hotaru burst out, "Shut up, all of you!"

It silenced them all.

"Hyuuga, run," commanded Hotaru.

* * *

The infirmary was full of people. Mikan was being treated by the same doctor/nurse who had treated Natsume. That was reassuring to some but Natsume was still worrying crazily. What if she couldn't play piano anymore? It meant the world to her.

All her friends gathered together however Hotaru was away finding Narumi.

"Natsume. It's going to be fine," Ruka comforted him.

He punched the firm wall, "Yeah right. You just didn't see her fingers…"

"You probably don't know but when you were having the operation, Mikan was worrying about the same thing. She was scared you would never be able to play piano because she knew it'd be such a waste. She said you had talent and if you lost the ability to use it then the world would be loss. She loves your music and she blamed herself for hurting your hand. It's really ironic how you're in her position now," Ruka continued talking. "She mentioned something about la Campanella and Tristesse. She was hoping for you to play more pieces for her. Like... Romance, Moonlight Sonata, Noctures, Preludes..."

"You're point?" Mochu rolled his eyes with annoyance. The lecture had been too long.

"That you should stop blaming yourself. Mikan did all that for you and the most you can do is make sure she is safe."

Natsume glared at his best friend for being right. He rubbed his temples then leaned against the wall, staying silent. Hotaru arrived with Narumi too.

* * *

Minutes passed by finally, the nurse did come out of the room. She remained emotionless as she reported, "Sakura-san is asleep right now and her condition is stable. She's not in danger at all although you should watch her hands…"

"Is she alright? Is anything wrong with her hands?" Nobara asked as the entire gang gathered around her.

"Her bones were fractured really badly. It'll take a long long time before they are completely healed. She isn't allowed to move her fingers for a while. Even after we take off the bandages and all, you must not allow her to move them often. Right now, you should watch over her."

"So basically, she's perfectly fine?" Anna summarized.

The nursed nodded, "Make sure she rest. But no problem, just no stress on fingers."

"Thank you very much," Yuu thanked the nurse quickly then they all rushed into the room. "Guys, it's kinda squishy here. Maybe we should take turns," he suggested laughingly.

They all agreed and Hotaru started off. After five minutes, Ruka took his turn. Hotaru announced that Mikan was awake but feeling really dizzy at the moment. Ruka came out saddened but told Natsume that she wanted to see him.

* * *

Entering the room gingerly, he saw that Mikan was smiling. Her body propped up so she sits up and her fingers were hidden from sight. She tried her best not to make her voice shiver, "Hey Natsume, how are you?"

"Crap," he replied nonchalantly. Natsume sat down on the edge of the bed.

She pouted, "That's just plain mean. Swearing's not good for you."

"How so?" he mocked her.

"Just because. Have you packed up? I'm sure Kitsuneme-san will be coming soon. You're leaving in a few hours right?" Her bright smile never dismissed her face.

"Tsk. I'm not going anywhere until you are out of the infirmary and playing again."

"That's going to take a while. You shouldn't do that… You heard right? You know I'm practically disabled for months – heck! Maybe even a year. I won't be able to write, to hold anything, to play piano –"

"Then I'll do it for you."

"What?"

"I said 'I'll do it for you.' It's my fault all of this happened and if you can't play piano, I'll play for you. If you can write, then I'll write for you." Natsume's was serious.

Mikan bit her lip, "You can't. You have to hurry home…"

"Persona's gone. I presume Imai's told you that already so you have nothing to worry about. She got enough evidence to make him go to jail for life. After some considerate with Narumi, they're going to report to the police. I have nothing to run from and I don't need you to worry. Persona will never come back – do you understand?"

"But Mr. Hyuuga needs you. He's lost a daughter and he'll be extremely worried about you now. Please go back and comfort him. And Aoi still hasn't been properly…"

Natsume sighed, "I'll go back if you're sure about it."

Mikan grinned, "I'm very sure."

Natsume offered his hand. "Let me see your hands."

"Um…" She lifted them up hesitantly.

He leaned over and his eyes widened. They looked… disgusting. There was a pattern one her fingers – a long line that extended across both hands. Her fingers were completely bruised. And although the nurse had tried to cover it with bandages, it was almost transparent.

"Oh god…"

"Don't worry! They'll get better!"

"Do you have anything you want? I've got a few hours to spend. I know you've been keen on listening to classical these days. Want some music on?"

Mikan considered deeply and then replied with a quesiton, "You'll be leaving soon right? So let's just spend our time together. I know you'll be gone for a while. Aoi will take a least a month. Please make sure you give her the best you can."

"I will be gone for a while. I want to make sure Persona is gone for good then I have to make sure my dad can handle it all." Natsume stopped his listing when he considered his girlfriend's feelings, "Will you be alright? I could always multi-task."

She laughed, "You may be a music prodigy but that doesn't make you at all able to multi-task the impossible. I'll be fine. I'll be waiting for your return. And can you tell the guys sorry but I want some personal time with you? You'll have to play me more than that Moonlight Sonata no matter how much emotion you put into it."

Natsume smirked, "Way ahead of you." He pulled open the door and the gang fell to the floor.

"Sorry," they chirruped. There was only a moment of silence before everyone burst into laughter. It seems as though everything will be alright now…

* * *

**End of Chapter 29**

Brisken, thanks for the support! DianXx, sorry that their relationship didn't develop so much – had to go on. Yuki! Thanks so much for the reviews. For you (who likes the romance) and many others, I plan to write a super romance story! So please check it out because it'll be launched on Christmas! One more chappie to go! If you want more in detail notes, just go to my profile!


	30. Clashing Melodies

**Clashing Melodies**

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its characters but the story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"You better make sure Aoi has a good journey," Ruka patted his friend's back.

"I will," he rolled his eyes at his best friend who was a little _too _excited about him leaving. "And you better watch over the idiot over there." Natsume twitched a finger in the direction of Kitsuneme's car which had arrived a little early.

"Mikan-chan will be depressed when you're gone," Ruka gave off his gentle expression. He watched Mikan skip up to Kitsuneme and start making him laugh.

Natsume leant again the tree again and stared up into the unusual clear sky, "I know. I've made arrangements."

"I know you have and I think it's unfair!"

"No it isn't. I've got to go and leaving her behind is bad enough," Natsume turned to Ruka who was glaring at him with heated eyes.

"It's unfair to Mikan-chan because you won't tell her the reason to your stupid decision! And it's unfair because anyone can tell you guys are in love!"

"That's so cheesy. But the other cheesy saying is: if you love something, let it go. And if it comes back, then it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."

Ruka clenched his jaws, grinding his teeth, "Then you're testing your love for each other? Do you know how hurt Mikan-chan will be? Do you know how much damage you are going to cause? Do you know-?"

"That's exactly why I want _you_ to watch over her Ruka." Kitsuneme honked the car horn and indicated that it was time to leave, "Bye Ruka. Thanks for a lot."

"Damn you," Ruka hissed at his best friend.

"I'll see you on the other side," Natsume headed off to say his final goodbye.

* * *

Mikan grinned up at Kitsuneme, "Thanks for this Kitsuneme-san. It means a lot to me - it really does!"

"It's my pleasure... Um, sorry, I don't think I remember your name..." he smiled.

"Sorry! I'm Mikan... Mikan Sakura." She had wanted to shake his hand but hers' were still wrapped.

"Oh! Natsume-kun's girlfriend! Now I remember Hyuuga-san telling me about that. It's great to finally meet you, Mikan-san. I've heard you are a brilliant pianist."

"Not at the moment," she giggled, lifting her hands for him to see.

"Are you alright?" he gasped. "That looks awfully painful."

Mikan shook her head with a cheery smile on her joyful face, "At least it drove Persona out of our lives."

"You must love Natsume very much."

She blushed and quickly changed the subject, "So are you leaving soon?"

"Yes. Just hang on," Kitsuneme honked the car and waved at Natsume who he managed to grasp the attention of. "You better go say your goodbyes then young lady. He'll be back but I don't think it'll be soon..."

"Alright then, thanks a lot Kitsuneme-san!"

"You're welcome," he dazzled her with his glittery smile.

* * *

Everyone had scattered. They all knew they needed privacy when they said farewell - especially Ruka.

"You should be careful out there. Persona isn't caught yet and he migt still go after you guys. And Aoi... make sure you make her look as beautiful as possible. But don't spend too much time doing all that as well. You're going to recieve your letters of acceptance soon - so check your letters everyday. And watch out for Mr. Hyuuga because he'll be -" Mikan wanted to continue her list but Natsume knew he was rushed for time.

"I got it. You should be the one worrying about acceptances. And you should be worrying about your fingers too. And also..." Natsume struggled to use a method that would hurt Mikan less. "I think... We should break up."

"W-what?"

"You heard me Polka. I said... we should break up. It's like I'm playing a tune you can no longer compromise into. We're like... Clashing Melodies."

Mikan patted her skirt and smiled at him, "I t-think t-that mi-might b-be a good i-idea," she stammered out. She knew the tears were gathering up but she wanted to send him away with a smile no matter what. "M-maybe, when you get back..."

"Tht's the other thing," Natsume turned to face the direction of the slightly opened gates and the waiting car, "I won't be coming back in time..."

"Not even for graduation?" Mikan gulped hoping Natsume would look her in the face with a smile and say he was joking. But all he did was nod. "Well... bye Natsume..."

"Hn" And he shoved his hands in his pockets and strolls off to the car.

"Hey Natsume, say goodbye to your girlfriend? All ready? All teary?" he joked, wondering if the 'cold boy' Mr. Hyuuga described was real. According to hs girlfriend he was a 'sweet boy'. Which one was lying? Or had he changed?

"Just go already," he hissed at him. Kitsuneme shrugged and started to drive away.

_Mr Hyuuga was right._

* * *

Seconds will turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into weeks, weeks turn into months which then turns to years.

It was a simple fact that everyone knew but Mikan never really cared about that. She believed that as long as she was happy and living each day to the fullest; it doesn't matter. Now it was a completely _different _matter.

Natsume was gone _ages _ago. He left when the air was still cold, when the mornings were still gloomy and the people were still wearing scarves. Now, however, time has flowed and the sakura tree is blooming once more and the students were concentrating on the end of term exams. The B class were working too. Yet Mikan never seemed to be there anymore... well not the one they know...

* * *

"God, Imai! She's driving me crazy. That Sakura is honestly just..." Sumire sighed, "Isn't there any way she would just... go back to normal?"

"What's not normal about her now?" Hotaru asked her curiously, wondering what she would respond.

"Fine. Let me rephrase the question for you: How can she return to the way she was before he left?" she grunted.

Koko chipped in, "Guys, Mikan did it again!"

Hotaru raised her arm (armed with the Baka gun) and shot outside the window.

"Ow! Hotaru~" she whined.

"She shoulds normal to me," she answered Sumire. Then she headed out the classroom with her Baka gun. Outside, her best friend was rubbing her sore head. "You did it again?"

"This time it was only because this first-year challenged me!" she growled getting all fired up.

"You know if you keep that up then your fingers will never heal."

"Yes they will. They just won't be suitable for the arts. So basically I could still get a decent job," she smiled deviously. "What about you Hotaru? Have you made plans for university?"

"Don't talk to me unless you really need to. Until you are in the right state of mind, i won't talk to you." Hotaru shot her one more time and headed off.

She understood Mikan's pain. She was the first person to witness it. Mikan had come crying to her after the break up and she vowed that she would never love another. Then she went mad. Tearing off her bandages to play the piano, saying rude things, anger problems and then challenging people. Hotaru didn't understand how one boy could ruin her best friend and at frist, she thought she'd recover. But for a whole five months...

* * *

"You think not calling anyone else would help?" groaned Ruka. "You know some times trying to keep tabs on your girlfriend just isn't worth."

"She not my girlfriend anymore and you promised to watch over her for me," Natsume growled over the phone.

He moaned like every other time he did with his phone conversations with Natsume, "But you plan to get her back right? It's you who caused all this and i expect you to fix this too. Understand Natsume?"

"No. She doesn't need me there anyway. She needs -"

"She only needs you dammit! Just come back and see her. She's lifeless no because of you. There's no way of fixing her. Natsume, just come back... Are things really that bad there?"

"... No. But I have no intention of returning. I've got an acceptance to a university far from Tokyo. That's why I told you to watch her."

"Why watching isn't enough. Natsume, you better get your ass back into Gakuen Alice and fix her! Do you understand?"

"... No. I'll call you later, bye."

Ruka threw the phone back on the floor, "Damn you Natsume. Don't you know how much we're all hurting right now?"

* * *

Mikan rubbed her sore head, "Why does she always hit me on the head?! Geez... Does she know how much it hurts?"

The bell from the school alerted her and Nobara appeared from the wave of pupils. "Mikan-chan! How are you? Your fingers doing better?" she asked happily, fiddling with her new music sheets.

"No really... Hotaru just got in a mood with me today! I honestly don't get it!"

Nobara flinched but then choked out, "Well, you know... I think it's because you aren't being your normal self."

"Normal self?"

"Ever since... Natsume-kun left, you've been slightly depressed. And I know how hard it is for you. You can't even play at the moment to express your feelings... I mean, if I couldn't play the harp while I was upset, I wouldn't know what to do. Everyone understands, but we all want you to snap out of it."

Mikan froze, "Y-you actually mean that. I was being mean because Natsume wasn't here?"

She didn't know what to say so she only nodded. Nobara saw everyone head for their next classes, "Well, I better go Mikan-chan. Class is starting and I don't want to be late. Bye, get better soon." Then she skipped back to the crowd of pupils.

Slowly, Mikan recalled what she had been doing the past months. Avoiding going outside, risking her fingers, moaning at her friends and basically... ignoring everything. "Oh god... I better set things straight..." She gave herself a little pat on the face and gave a bright smile.

* * *

He flipped the page of Gavotte and continued playing freely over the piano. His dad was swaying along to it. Everything was peaceful.

"Natsume, you should be heading to school soon. I know that you've gotten into a university and studies aren't important at the moment but don't you want to head back for graduation?" Mr. Hyuuga advised his son who just kept playing on the grand piano. "I've heard from Kitsuneme, Natsume. You broke up with your girlfriend at the last minute and now you don't want to go back and face her..."

Natsume halted the music by slamming his hands onto the keys randomly. "You don't understand, Dad. It's my fault that she can't play piano and to her, piano is so important."

"I can tell. You've never practiced so hard all your life. She must've had a huge impression on you," Mr. Hyuuga smiled, "Don't get me wrong, if I could, I would wish that you could stay here with me forever. In this quiet countryside where I can rest and you can be free, but even you know you have to go back. I also eavesdropped on Ruka's conversation. She seems broken. Don't you have the responsibilty of fixing her?"

"Did Ruka ask you to do this?" sighed Natsume, getting up from the piano and picking another piece from the cupboard. "Want to hear Debussy?"

Mr. Hyuuga refused, "Don't avoid the subject. You want to go back and I'm telling you to go. What else do you need?"

He stared closely at his father. Did he need him at the moment? "Are you sure?"

"Just hurry and go! The last bus is arriving. Oh! And remember to introduce me to her," Mr. Hyuuga encouraged him.

With a small smile, Natsume boarded the bus, "Ticket to Alice Academy."

* * *

"Wow, the graduation decorations are so pretty!" grinned Mikan, running the confetti through her hands. "Can you believe it's only a few days away? We'll have to leave this school..."

"Well, let's make it the best graduation!" Koko laughed, "I say we sneak into Jinjin's classroom and- "

Sumire sighed, "Don't listen to him. He's just being stupid. Is Natsume-kun not coming back?"

Ruka shook his head, "Probably not. It's been so long since we've heard from him, you know?"

"It doesn't matter! Let's just have fun and Natsume will regret leaving!" cheered Mochu, who saw that Mikan seemed disheartened.

" So Mikan-chan, you should probably go for your check-up," Yuu added, "It'll be dangerous. And with some luck, you'll get those cast off by graduation."

"Thanks Iinchou, I'll be going then," Mikan smiled at her friends and went to the clinic again.

Once she had disappeared from sight, Anna moaned, "Well, she looks happier now but it's more painful to know she's actually hurting inside..."

"So you want her to go back to angry Mikan?" Nonoko groaned, remember Mikan's tantrums.

"No, we all know what we need is to get that idiot Hyuuga back," Hotaru told them all, "And I know Nogi here has connections."

"I-I... I've tried. Believe me, but he just won't listen! I begged, I threatened, I did everything! He just thinks that Mikan-chan will be fine."

"You guys talking about me?" smirked the pianist.

* * *

Tears continued to stream down her eyes. Mikan couldn't bear it again. With her emotions back on track, the pain struck her ten times worse.

Did she do something to irritate Natsume? Did he get mad because she wasn't smart enough to run away from Persona? Did he think she was a horrible pianist? She didn't understand.

Feeling the bitterness upon her, she tore off the irksome cast and placed her fingers on the keys. She wanted to play Tristesse, but it just expanded her pain, Le Campanella brought back the beauty of Natsume's playing, Moonlight Sonata was their promise that she couldn't handle, Canon in D reminded Mikan of his damn smirk and the Vendetta was Aoi's.

She cried again, knowing that her precious piano was now full of Natsume and not _her _love of playing. It was _their_ love.

"You know you're just wasting your time on the piano," someone commented. She'd recognize that voice no matter where she was.

"Well, finding a tune that I don't clash with is rather hard," she brushed aside her salty tears.

"Then I better show you what melodies you don't clash with." The man sat down beside her.

"Such as?"

"My tune."

* * *

**End of Chapter 30**

There is a poll and i definitely want some voters on this! So please pop by! Merry Christmas guys!

Wow, so many reviewers to name. Here I go:

SaraMisra1 - Thanks for the support!  
NekoHikaruTakeshi - I did it!  
Mich26 - I did as you told. Now i can finally press completed!  
- I guess I'm in love with cliffhangers!  
Amari Mizuki - Happy late Birthday then and thanks a lot for your blessing!  
YuukiVampireRawr - Same! Not only that but I just love desserts!  
I Am Awkward - True. But I'm guessing they knew about Yuka Azumi and you know. I very interesting question, I must say.

Thanks to all those readers who care for this story, so I conclude with a happy note:

**CrimsonRoseBlooms' first Fanfic, completed! Yay! XD**


	31. Epilogue

**Clashing Melodies**

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its character but this story is entirely mine.**

* * *

"I hate graduation," groaned Natsume. Mikan on the other hand was being so optimistic it was strange. She kept disturbing Natsume from packing.

"But then we'll be in university Natsume! We'll be outside and we'll be awesome! Won't it be brilliant?" cheered Mikan.

"Maybe for you Polka, but lots of people didn't apply for university," he pointed out, zipping up the last of his bags. Not that there were much to pack, he'd only arrived just a while ago anyway.

Mikan frowned, "Like who?" She sat down on the empty couch, disappointed that she forgot someone.

Natsume sighed, "It doesn't matter. But once we get out the school, everything will be different."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Mikan.

"Hn"

"Hey! Answer my question Natsume!" she yelled as her boyfriend seated himself on the couch as well.

"We're going to different universities Polka," he stated, "That means we won't see each other that often."

She nodded, "I know. But we'll be pursuing our dreams and that's what important right?" She went to the packed up piano. All the music sheets that had once been splattered across it had been cleared away, leaving a plain old piano. She played the familiar arpeggio. "I'll miss everything and everyone but I'll be fine because we'll see each other again."

Natsume got up and lifted Mikan's hands, "You _just _got those bandages off, I don't think you should go risking them again." He touched the scars that remained on Mikan's delicate fingers.

"Well you continued playing while you were injured too, remember?" Mikan turned his hands around and you could see the stitches of the operation he had to fix those bones. "So you have no right to say I'm risking anything."

"Whatever. We're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Just one last song," Mikan begged, "We'll never see 'ole piano here ever again. The least we could do is play him a farewell."

Natsume sighed, knowing he couldn't reject his girlfriend's wishes, "When did we ever decide it was a he?"

* * *

Hotaru waited for her speech. It was her and Yuu to give the final one.

"Hotaru-chan, are you sure we can do this?" he asked again, unsure of himself.

"Positive," she replied reassuringly. "It's our turn, come on." They both rose from their seats at the front and headed up on stage. From there, Hotaru spotted her group of friends - espeically Mikan - waving vigorously at her.

"Hotaru~ Iinchou~ Good luck!" she screamed aloud for all to hear. Some of the pupils laughed and Hotaru aimed her gun at Mikan.

Baka, baka, baka.

Yuu pulled the mircophone down and tested, "Mikan-chan are you alright?"

There was a loud reply of, "Yeah! I'm fine!" And Sumire face-palmed herself while Nonoko and Anna picked up their friend who had fallen over due to the shock of the gun. Nobara just smiled brightly as they continued to deliver their speech.

"This is our last day in Alice Academy and I have to thank many people for it. None of us would have made it this far if not for all our teachers and our supporting friends," Yuu started. "We've all been together for a long amount of time and finally, it brings us here - where we all depart."

Hotaru stared straight at the crowd, speaking accurately, "Alice Academy is a home for us all and even when we leave, I'm certain none of us will ever forget the times here. To all underclassmen, you are in for one heck of a year." And there were murmurs of confirmation from below.

"So to conclude, we wish you all a bright future and we will continue to spread the good name of Alice Academy," Yuu and Hotaru both stepped from the mircophone, bowed and exited. Cheers erupted from the students and then Narumi-sensei went up to give his final words.

"You have all been excellent students all the time and I'm happy to announce that you've graduated. I hope your future is bright and that you continue to shine brightly in whatever you chose to do. Thank you all for being great students in Alice Academy," Narumi bowed as well and the assembly was dismissed.

* * *

Mikan was signing yearbooks and asking people to sign hers. There was so much to do at the last minute.

Koko wrote around a million jokes that day all around, Ruka signed millions, Yuu gave tips to the student council, Hotaru had a robot to do it for her, Sumire was fixing her make-up due to the crying session with Nonoko and Anna, Nobara was thanking all the teachers, Youichi was messing around the classrooms, Tsubasa was making out with Misaki somewhere and Natsume? He was hiding again.

"You know it's really sad that you're just lying here on the last day," Mikan grinned, safely sitting on the tree.

"Hn. It's my life." Natsume shifted his position so he faced her, "I never thought I would get a girlfriend I liked."

"I never dreamed about having a pianist boyfriend either," laughed Mikan, "So I guess we were proved wrong."

He stared at the clear sky, "I wonder where Aoi is now..."

"Happy. She's definitely happy you're here, finally graduating," she smiled sadly, "I bet she wants to be here to. She was so talented."

"So are you."

Mikan burst into laughter, "The strange thing is, I came here wanting to be a musician like my mother. Now I realize I have stage fright and my limits to songs are very small. I wonder how I ever got in..."

Natsume smirked, "They probably put you in because of your stupidity in music. You don't have stage fright anymore right?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go to the stage." Natsume pounced up.

"What?!"

* * *

She groaned, "This is where we played that improvisation song..."

"I know. That's why _you're _going to play this time," he stated once again. He sat down and waited for her to begin.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume and sat down as well. She stretched but Natsume interrupted again, "You should play some type of smooth piece." Mikan groaned and played a piece she had heard online. It was named 'Innocent Love'.

(I suggest you guys listen to it while you read. Quite soothing) Natsume listened until Mikan was haf-way through and he stood up to join her. "It's really beautiful."

She blushed but continued to play, "Um... Yeah, I found it online while looking at... Wedding compositions..."

Natsume pulled out a little velvet box, "We're still a little young to wed. And you heard what everyone said about pursuing our dreams." He kneeled and presented the ring to her. "Will you continue to be with me even as we leave the school?"

Her fingers wobbled and all she could do was nod with tears in her joyful eyes. "Yes... Oh! I love you Natsume!"

"Don't they all?" laughed Koko who burst into the scene.

"Idiot!" Sumire yelled and whacked him on the head. "Natsume-kun, you'll regret it one day."

Hotaru snapped a few more pictures, "You better start saving up. That girl goes crazy over every little thing."

Ruka went over to congratulate his best friend, "I think you should definitely get married soon. University happens soon and you never know what's next." Natsume smriked.

Mikan admired the ring on her finger before she remarked, "You guys were listening in!"

"Oh! But that wasn't even a real proposal," Mochu groaned, "Man up and do it already!"

Anna dashed up to Mikan, "Congratulations! Let me see the ring! It's gorgeous!"

"We have to play at your wedding!" Nonoko added quickly, "I can't believe you're so fast Mikan-chan."

"There was nothing about marriage, you know," Youichi pointed out and Nobara shushed him. "Onii-san only said you're going to be together. That's it."

"Youichi!" they all screamed.

* * *

Everyone had their luggage and fled the school. Their families were waiting outside and they were finally united after the years.

"Jii-chan!" screamed Mikan as she tackled him to the ground, "You're here!"

"Congratulations," he smiled, "I heard everything from Hotaru. Where's the boy?"

She flushed into a deep red and hid her face, "Hotaru shouldn't have said that. I wanted to tell you..." She looked up and saw Mr. Hyuuga hugging his son. They talked non-stop and Mikan knew everything was fine. Looking all around, she knew all her friends were happy. Everyone was truly grateful. All the years with their friends and their beloved music... Finally, graduated...

"Ah... So that's him," laughed Jii-chan. "No problem, he looks like the right guy for you."

"Yeah... Thanks Jii-chan. So, I met a teacher who knew Mum... She taught him and he didn't really like me. That's why I hurt my fingers -"

"Mikan, I heard _everything. _So let's enjoy the summer. How about inviting your friends over?" he suggested, taking one of Mikan's bags.

She snatched it away, "Jii-chan! I can do it myself! Let's go..."

He smiled kindly at his grown up grandchild and could only head over to the bus stop silently. She just gazed at her school dreamily. The building seemed so far away and so did everyone who were happily chatting with their families. And if she looked the other way, danger were awaiting her - even if she was at university. Like Persona...

Goodbye Tokyo. Goodbye Alice Academy.

* * *

"Natsume! What are you planning?" asked Mikan suspiciously.

He only gave a small smile that Mikan couldn't see - she was blindfolded. "I'm planning something." Natsume loosened the knot at the back of her head and showed her his new apartment (and Ruka's).

"W-wow! Oh my goodness Natsume! This is wonderful!" she gasped, exploring her new surroundings. "But you said you had something else as well. Hotaru helped you in this, I know."

"Gosh, I wonder how you knew," replied Natsume sarcastically, "Whatever. It's under here." He sweeped the long blanket off, revealing an old grand piano.

"No way! How'd you get it?!" squealed Mikan, fawning over the instrument. "Oh! I missed you so much!"

"Narumi had a fair deal. I'd trade in lessons for it," he answered. "Since I now have an apartment and a scholarship, I figured I had to get a part-time job anyway, then the offer came up."

She hugged her boyfriend tightly, "Congratulations Natsume!"

"Well I couldn't let you be ahead of me. A job, a university and a house."

"Yeah - but not in Tokyo! Jii-chan helped me with most of it anyway. Is this the reason you never called me for around... two months? You know, this doesn't make up for it," she pouted.

He sighed, "A year from high school but still so childish... I'll let you play on the piano."

"Yay!" She dashed up and stretched like he'd taught her years ago. Then something caught Natsume's eye.

"You aren't wearing the ring."

Mikan instantly blushed, "Well... It was two long months!"

Natsume smirked, "Nothing could make up for that." He kissed her while she was still frustrated, "So you'll have to keep this one on forever."

Her face showed utter disbelief when she saw a ring magically appear on her left ring finger. "How'd you - when'd you- Natsume! I love you!" She pounced onto him.

Click.

Both of them turned their heads over to the door where a beetroot red Ruka and a sly Hotaru stood. "This'll do fine for your payment Hyuuga," she smiled.

* * *

**End**

Well, the poll was a fail but whoever those 7 people were, I thank you very much. According to my poll, I was supposed to write a Happy Epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder if their children will be like master class pianists... or musicians... Oh! Plan!

Thank you for those final reviews guys! And those who favorited the story after it finshed. The followers since the start. You are all so amazing. Thank you for making this story so memorable for me!


End file.
